


100 Kinks Challenge

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Otherwise there will be too many tags at the end of this..., Smut, Warnings will be in the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: A gift from me to you all, since somewhere during these two weeks I reached more than 100 subscribers.A 100 Kinks Challenge, all of it will feature Tomarry or Harrymort. I found this Challenge on Tumblr and decided to do this as a gift to you all.Ideas or prompts for kinks are welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any characters! 
> 
> Like said in the summary of the story, this is my gift for all the readers/subscribers out there.  
> Thank you very much!! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and all mistakes are my own, since I don’t have a beta-reader for this. If anyone is willing to beta-read it, please let me know :). 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: adult video making.

### Kissing/Blowjob:

If there was one thing Tom prided himself in, it was his charms and his good looks. He was very aware of how handsome he was and he didn’t hide it. 

Even at a young age he used it to get whatever he wanted, selling his body became a concept that he eventually didn’t shy away from when he got older. 

Anything to make some money. He lived for far too long in the gutter and he would do anything to never fall so deep again. 

Nowadays however, he was still surprised by how far he had come. A satin robe covered his nude body, as he watched how they were preparing the new set. A hotel bedroom, with beautiful green sheets. 

Nowadays selling his body made him money and he loved every second of it. He didn’t care that the whole world saw him naked and having sex with other people. He revelled in it even, though he was careful to never let it show too much. 

But Tom knew he loved the way his partners unravelled underneath him, caught in the pleasure that he gave them. He loved the power he had over them in these moments. 

And he even got money for it. So Tom was quite satisfied with his life now. Thinking back on the orphanage and his darker days did nothing to stop him from feeling content in the here and now. 

Today was another day and this day would be strange, considering he would be filmed together with Harry Potter. Another one who just like him was famous in this industry. 

Yet their paths had never crossed before and it wasn’t like Tom hadn’t had sex before with males, some of his fans even wanted it. His fans enjoyed him sucking off his partners or fucking them harder than he ever did with a female. 

Tom sighed deeply, as his eyes glanced around the room. He saw the other male standing there, his expression was slightly closed off, but Tom could still see it, a small flicker of uncertainty and doubt. 

Harry’s stance was rigid, like he was more preparing to run than to stay and when their eyes met he saw how the male blushed deeply. 

Tom blinked and cocked his head to the side. Harry’s reaction was truly interesting and from what he knew about Harry’s career, the male never bottomed before. Tom had stated from the very start, even writing it inside his contract, he would never bottom. 

Was that the reason why Harry was so nervous? Or was it something else entirely? He saw a redheaded male next to the black-haired speak to him and their gaze broke. 

Tom’s lips curved slightly upwards. This would prove to be interesting. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Heey mate, are you alright?” Ron asked him and Harry focused on his friend. “You are as red as a tomato!” Ron exclaimed. 

Harry’s eyes grew wide, horrified. Several people around them stopped and watched them, laughing or giggling before continuing on their way. 

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious…” Harry muttered, looking away, but not looking back to Riddle either. 

“You can still stop this, you know.” Ron said, seeing his friend’s hesitancy. 

Harry shook his head. “No, so many people always wanted to see the two of together and now finally the Death Eater organisation and Phoenix made it happen.” Harry said. 

Harry had been shocked when he had entered the Phoenix office building a few weeks ago and Albus Dumbledore told him about their sudden contact with the Death Eater. Both ran business in filming adult videos for entertainment. 

Yet because of that they were often very competitive, yet this time around it was different. The two top male stars from both organisations would film together today. Harry had cursed loudly when he heard this. 

Tom Riddle… he always had a crush on the other male, but to actually have sex with him, was almost like a dream come true. Tom could quite easily play with his partners, bringing them to the edge of orgasm and back. 

Stories were told that the male was a master at sucking cock and his hands were almost magical that could bring so much pleasure. 

So of course Harry was nervous, but he couldn’t back down now. He had agreed to this too after all. He had no idea how many series or videos they were gonna shoot together, but secretly he hoped a lot. He could get closer to Tom Riddle then, even though people often said that he was a kind of loner. 

Harry could see that, as his eyes went back to the brown-haired male. The black satin robe flowed over his body and Harry wondered if he was already nude underneath it. 

Harry suppressed a sigh as he looked at the set, which resembled a hotel room. It was nearly finished now. “You’re far braver than me…” Ron whispered softly. 

Harry snorted. “You don’t even like the looks of Tom Riddle.” Harry muttered back and Ron laughed. 

“No, I prefer that he never touches me.” Ron said. Harry was grateful that his friend was here, it helped ease the nerves, even for a little bit. 

“Attention!!” A voice screamed and Harry looked at the person who now held everyone’s attention. It was the Ceo of Death Eater, a man named Gellert Grindelwald if Harry wasn’t mistaking. Albus Dumbledore was standing next to him, smiling at them all. “The set is almost ready, so everyone finish the last tasks and Tom and Mr. Potter get ready as well.” 

Harry felt the nerves flutter through him at those words and his eyes met Tom’s once more. The brown-haired male smiled at him and with courage that he didn’t quite feel he made his way to the other male, after saying goodbye to Ron. 

“Hello, Mr. Potter.” Tom said in greeting when he got close enough. Harry ignored his beating heart, which seemed like it was trying to break out of his chest. 

“Hello…” He muttered. He saw Tom’s eyes glance over him, as if seeing him for the first time, but when their eyes met again Tom’s smile widened. “I must say, your videos don’t do you any justice.” Tom whispered silkily. 

Harry tried, he really tried fighting down his blush, but he knew he failed when his face heat up anyway. “I could say the same…” Harry whispered back, eyes staring intently at Tom’s. 

Tom chuckled lowly. “I think we will get along just fine, won’t we Harry?” The way Tom almost seemed to purr his name only made Harry’s cock twitch in obvious interest. 

Harry inwardly cursed however, if only the male’s voice was able to already bring him in such a state. “Y-yes.” Harry got out and Tom seemed rather amused or pleased. Harry couldn’t quite read the other’s expression. 

“Set is ready! Actors please take your places.” Albus screamed through the megaphone. Tom and Harry both winced, since Albus wasn’t that far away from them and Tom sent a quick glare to the elder male, who merely smiled and walked away. 

Harry gathered all his courage and walked over to the bed. Cameras were placed all around them and he shrugged off his shirt, pulling it over his head. Ron had come up to them and he handed it over to his friend. He also made to move and remove his pants, but hands stopped him. 

Harry looked up at Tom, who merely smiled at him. The other male was already completely naked and Harry swallowed audibly, as he fought himself not to look to far down yet.

Ron was pulled away from the set by someone that Harry didn’t recognize as Tom turned them around and pushed him down on the bed. 

This was not what had been standing in the script that Harry had received, both of them should start naked, lying on the bed. 

And despite that Tom was completely naked, Harry felt far more vulnerable as Tom’s eyes roamed over his body with a hungry gaze. He recognized that gaze… Tom was famous for it, because fans went wild because of it. 

Tom’s lips turned upwards as he took a step closer and Harry sat back up a bit as Tom opened his trousers, slowly pulling the zipper down. Those blue eyes never leaving his and it left Harry breathless. 

Harry silently shifted upwards as Tom removed his trousers and briefs in one go, leaving him completely naked, as Tom hovered above him. 

When Tom leaned down Harry already closed his eyes, his heart beating louder and louder with every second that passed. Tom’s lips moved against his own and the kiss was gentle and sweet and Harry enjoyed it so much that he could already feel his arousal stirring. 

Tom must have felt it as the lips against his curved upwards, while his hips pushed down, rubbing their cocks against each other. Harry tangled his fingers in Tom’s hair, noticing how sleek and soft it felt. 

Tom licked over his lips and willingly Harry opened his mouth, letting the other in. No other male or woman he had kissed could compare to this, never. Or maybe he always had a certain weak spot for Tom Riddle, since the first time he saw the handsome male on screen. 

Their tongues battled against each other and Harry forced his eyes open, he wanted to see him. The sounds of the cameras recording around them seemed to fade away as Harry focused completely on Tom.

The brown-haired male pulled back a bit and Harry let his head roll back when teeth scared over his sensitive neck. A hand also wrapped around his member and slowly started to pump it. “Oh god…” Harry groaned out as he felt a thumb circle over his slit after rubbing the underside of his glans. 

Tom chuckled lowly. “Just Tom is good enough, Harry.” 

Harry looked at Tom, who smiled at him as he slowly made his way down, kissing and licking all the way. Harry had bit his bottom lip when Tom had actually bit down on his left nipple. His breathing was ragged the moment Tom lied down in between his legs. 

This was not in the script either or was it? Harry’s mind was a mess and he didn’t know if Tom was just merely improvising or not. He could not deny the rush of arousal and lust seeing the handsome male in between his legs. 

His cock twitched at the sight and Tom smile turned into a smirk seeing it. “Like it, don’t you?” 

Harry closed his eyes as Tom licked over his shaft, before slowly sucking it into his warm mouth. Harry carded a hand through Tom’s hair, silently urging him to take him deeper, which he did. Still Harry’s hips shot upwards with a low moan. 

“Fuck…” Harry gasped. He had a terrible feeling he wasn’t going to last long like this. This was embarrassing… 

Tom didn’t seem to notice it or ignore the warning signs that Harry was reaching his climax far too soon, the other male just kept bobbing his head and sucking him. Thinking back on it later Harry would realise that Tom ignored the signs. 

Harry’s grip tightened in Tom’s hair, as he tried to pull him away, letting him silently know that it was too much. Tom’s fingers moved swiftly, one finger probing against his anus and the others rolled his balls through those indeed magical fingers. “Tom…” Harry got out, but when Tom sucked hard on his glans, trailing his tongue over it as well, Harry’s words got caught up in a moan. 

Tom also moaned around his cock, the vibrations only adding to the pleasure. 

Harry felt deeply ashamed as his whole body shook and convulsed as his orgasm ripped through him. He lay there eyes closed and panting heavily as Tom moved up, kissing all to the way to his lips. 

Something salty was on his lips and Harry’s eyes shot open as Tom licked his lip slowly and then swallowed whatever he still had inside his mouth. Harry would forever deny that his cock twitch at the sight and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself and hide away for the rest of his life. 

“You weren’t supposed to come yet!” Gellert screamed and Tom only laughed as he got up, Harry noticed the other was still fully erect, but he lost all of his courage after what had happened, otherwise he would have asked if Tom needed a hand with it... 

“Don’t worry, Gellert. We have more than enough time to do the scene again.” Tom said as he accepted his robe, glancing towards him over his shoulder as Harry slowly got up. The smirk on Tom’s face was almost predatory and Harry had the sudden feeling he had just became a prey.


	2. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a daddy kink with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly my first time writing something like this…  
> I don’t know how well it turned out, but I must say it was quite… different. Don’t know if that is the right word, it was certainly an adventure XD. I made some time in my busy schedule this weekend to write this XD. Now I am off to bed, way too tired lol. 
> 
> All mistakes are still my own and there might be some I overlooked since I am too tired XD. 
> 
> Requested by Lilyth369, so this is for you ^-^!
> 
> I hope you all like it and please mind the warnings for this chapter!  
>  **Warnings: Incest, Daddy kink**

### Dad: 

Harry knew how wrong it was, but it didn’t change his feelings or his desires at all. Knowing how wrong it all was, only made him want it more. 

His father was handsome, there was no denying this. People could often easily see they were related in one way or another. The only thing Harry got from his mother were his eyes and the colour of his hair, darker than his father’s brown coloured hair. Yet whenever Harry said that Tom was actually his father, people still stared wide-eyed at them. 

Harry couldn’t blame them. His father had been young when his mother got pregnant after all and then when his mother died he had been forced to take care of his young son on his own. Tom Riddle had only been 19 back then and had admitted to Harry later on that they hadn't planned to get a child while they were so young, meaning it had been an accident. Yet people often complimented his father on it, for Harry knew he turned into a nice young man and they admired Tom Riddle for raising his son on his own, after Lily had passed away. 

If only they knew of their hidden desires. Yet his father said that no matter what, this secret must be kept inside the family and Harry listened to him. He also knew what could happen if this got out. 

People would look down upon them or be disgusted, instead of looking up or admiring them. Worse case scenario, his father would be imprisoned if the people of Little Hangleton played their cards right. Harry would never let anything like that happened. No, this was their little secret. 

Harry grinned as he thought back on how it had all started. Like every teenager he started to get a sexual urge, yet every damn fantasy he had involved males and one male in particularly. Back then he lost count of how many times he had jerked himself off while imagining his father doing things to him that most people would find disgusting. 

Not even Cedric got close to the image of his father. No, Harry hated to accept it at first that no one could arouse him as well as his own father, his own flesh and blood. He tried to keep his feelings in check back then, afraid that even his father would find him disgusting and would disown him or throw him out of the house. 

Never in his wildest dreams had Harry expected the fetish would go both ways. He had a daddy kink and it seemed like his father didn’t shy away from it either. 

“What are you thinking about?” His father asked him from the other couch and Harry hummed softly, seeing how his father’s eyes were fixed upon him in a rather hungry gaze. 

“About you fucking me senseless, dad.” Harry replied. His grin widened as he saw his father’s eyes dilate in lust. 

His father let out a soft chuckle. “You grew rather bold, didn’t you, son?” 

Harry shrugged, his grin only widening even more. “What can I say? I learned from the best.” This only pleased his father more as a grin appeared on that handsome face. His father was arrogant and both of them knew it. 

“I bet you can put that pretty little mouth to a better use, don’t you agree, Harry?” His father said seductively as he opened his legs more, a clear invitation. 

Harry got up slowly and made his way over, kneeling down in between his father’s legs. “Hm… I think I can.” Harry whispered as he moved both of his hands up from his father’s calves, to his knees and his inner thighs. 

He let them rest there as he saw those black eyes dilate even more. His father opened his trouser and freed his cock as Harry inched forward. He gave a small lick on the tip as his father held it out in front of him and grinned as he moved down, licking, kissing and sucking his way to his father’s balls. 

Brown eyes closed and Harry saw how the brown-haired male let his head fall back on the couch. Harry sat up a bit more sucked on the tip, slowly inching down on the shaft. 

A hand came to rest upon his head, silently guiding him. Harry closed his eyes with a soft moan as he started bobbing his head. He braced himself and took him all the way down, gagging a little as his father’s hips trusted upwards the slightest bit. Yet the groan that came from his father’s throat was worth it. 

After some time his father pulled him away by tugging on his hair. “Undress. I would like you to ride me.” His father ordered. 

Harry quickly got up and undressed, while he noticed his father shifted and moved his trousers and boxers all the way down and tossed them out as well. Harry pulled the small bottle of lube out of his pocket before discarding his pants on the ground. 

His father chuckled as Harry seated himself atop of his lap and picked the bottle out of his hand. Harry merely grinned. “Always be prepared right, dad…” Harry whispered as he leaned in closer and pushed his lips against his father’s. 

A small hum of approval came from his mouth and Harry swallowed it down as a hand carded through his black locks. His father’s other hand slipped over his back down to his crack and Harry closed his eyes with a soft sigh into the kiss as he felt those familiar fingers rub against his hole. 

Harry broke the kiss as he felt his father shift and without looking he knew that he was coating his fingers in lube. Harry placed small kiss on his father neck, as he once again felt fingers rub against his hole and he pushed back against them, making the male underneath him chuckle softly. 

“You would think that it’s been days since I last fucked you. So eager you are.” His father whispered into his ear and Harry bit his bottom lip, knowing that they had just fucked this morning… 

“I can’t help it. I am still young.” Harry whined softly. 

His father bit his neck quite unexpected and hard. Harry let out a pained hiss and jumped slightly, but at the same time a finger entered him and Harry stilled, his mouth opening in a small gasp. 

“Don’t make me feel old, Harry.” His father groaned against his neck as the finger pushed in further. 

“You’re not old, father.” Harry replied, pushing his hips back, silently asking for more. He knew he could take more and his father knew that as well. 

A second finger slowly entered next to the first and Harry braced himself, placing his hands on the top of couch behind his father. “Pleasee, dad…” Harry pleaded against his father’s ear, knowing how much it arouses his old man to hear him beg and plead like this. And it also aroused him to call him dad, during sex or any time they were intimate with each other.

He heard his father’s breath hitch and the fingers pushed in harder and deeper, making Harry arch his back with a soft moan as they hit his prostate. The fingers kept rubbing against the bundle of nerves, leaving Harry a shivering and moaning mess. 

His cock steadily dripping pre-cum. “F-fuck… dad please.” Harry moaned, as his fingers tightened on the leather couch. Harry forced his eyes open and saw his father watching him hungrily. The lust radiated from him and Harry’s fingers tangled in his father’s brown locks, as he pushed his lips against his. 

His father kissed back just as fiercely and passionate and Harry moaned as he felt a third finger enter him, coated in more lube. “Dad, stop! I am getting close!” Harry moaned as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly, he didn’t want to come yet. His father didn’t relent however and the fingers inside him only pushed in deeper and rubbing more against the bundle of nerves inside of him. 

Teeth scraped over his throat and Harry moaned loudly. “Dad!! I am gonna cum!” Harry warned him and even then his father didn’t stop. Harry felt a hand wrap around his cock, stroking it hard and quick, pushing him over the edge. 

White fluid sprayed against his father’s blue shirt as Harry spends himself. The hand on his member slowed down, but the fingers inside him kept moving in and out, until eventually they were pulled out. 

A hand grabbed his left hip and Harry felt his father guide him down, feeling the tip of his cock against his entrance his eyes opened, he was still recovering from his orgasm. His father smirked at him and pushed inward in one deep thrust. 

Harry shivered at the overload of pleasure on his body as another loud moan tore from his throat. “You’re still young, aren’t you, Harry?” His father whispered seductively against his ear, the warm breath making him shiver. “I am sure you can handle another orgasm…” 

Harry’s breath hitched as his father slowly trusted upwards, the cock inside him brushing against his prostate sometimes. It was slow, far too slow for his father’s liking, Harry knew that much. 

He was giving him some time to recover a bit and yet Harry’s body was still trembling from his first orgasm. Yet Harry also started to push himself up and down, creating a rhythm. Slowly his sensitive body got used to it and Harry increased the pace as his father stilled his own hips and instead tightly grabbed onto Harry’s. 

Eventually his father let out a small groan and Harry was picked up a bit and then laid back down on the couch as he positioned himself again and pushed inward. 

Harry’s hands landed on his father’s back, gripping tightly into that blue shirt, as he was fucked him harder and faster them before. “Oh god, Dad!” Harry moaned as he felt a hand pull his head back and lips sucked on his throat. 

Despite that he had already had two orgasms today, Harry felt himself quickly approaching a third one. One of his hands went down as he stroked himself in time with his father’s thrusts. He could feel the moment that his father got close. 

“Fuck me harder, dad! Harry urged him on as he tightened his muscles around his father’s cock, hearing a small hiss against his throat. The thrusts increased their pace, pleasure coiling through his body at the hard thrusts. 

His father pulled him in for another kiss and Harry felt the moment that his father came deep inside him as he slowly stilled, and he breathed heavily into the kiss. Harry kept stroking himself as his father pulled back a bit and looked down at him, a smirk slowly forming on his mouth. 

Harry’s breath hitched at the beautiful sight in front of him. That smirk however was some kind of trouble, Harry recognized it all too well, yet his father still managed to surprise him as he pulled out and pulled his hand away from his aching and leaking member. He had been so close and he couldn’t stop a whine from escaping his mouth.

His father’s eyes looked at him, a mischief glint in them as Harry felt three fingers push inside him. Harry’s mouth opened in a soft moan as he felt how those fingers move in and out of him. It sounded wet and slippery… 

Harry couldn’t help but blush slightly at the sounds, knowing that it was his father’s seed inside of him that was creating it. The seed that he was born from. His father had a knowing look on his face as he leaned down and green eyes widened a bit as his father slowly sucked his member in his mouth, all the while the fingers kept moving in and out. 

Harry threw his head back, as his back arched from the couch, his hands landed on his father’s head. This was too much… “Dad!!” He moaned as he came again. 

It didn’t happen that often that his father sucked him off, but oh did he always love it… That mouth was pure sin and Harry loved every second of it. Harry’s fingers tightened in that sleek brown hair as he slowly came down from his orgasm again. The mouth around his cock vanished and Harry was left a trembling mess, his whole body covered in sweat that he only felt now that he focused on it. 

His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily as he felt kissed being placed on his stomach and chest, something dripping on his body. Vaguely aware that it must be his own sperm, yet he couldn’t be bothered. His father chuckled softy as he reached his neck. 

Harry tilted his head back a bit and he heard his father murmur softly. “Better clean yourself up, son. You made a big mess…” 

Harry laughed. He couldn’t help it as he blinked his eyes open. “How about you join me in the shower?” He asked his father with a smirk. “Because I honestly don’t think I can stand or move at all…” 

His father’s lips turned upwards and he looked quite smug. His father kissed him slowly and Harry moved his fingers through his father’s hair, always enjoying that feeling. Then his father spoke in a soft whisper against his lips. “I love you.” 

Harry smiled brightly as he moved his hands down on his father’s back, embracing him. “And I love you, dad.” In moments like these Harry could forget that what they had was wrong. He loved his dad with everything he had and he knew his father felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every story might happen in another universe, others will be magical and some will not be. I am open for any suggestions and please don’t shy away from sending any kinks you want to read :). Either through my Tumblr, mail and or in the comments. I will see what I can do with it then :)


	3. Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a kink for Voldemort's serpentine body. Written for PuddinMrJ (TheReapersDaughter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became much longer than I had anticipated… and a bit… darker(don’t know if that is the right word for it?) than I had assumed as well. 
> 
> This is for PuddinMrJ (TheReapersDaughter), who requested that Harry has a kind for Voldemort(serpent looks) and Tom being a bit confused by it, but going with it nonetheless.  
> I hope I didn’t go too far in the age play xD? The idea just came inside my mind and it wouldn't leave...
> 
> I think I am gonna find some holy water and soak in it, trying to erase all my sins XD… This must be until now the most detailed and most sinful smut I have ever written(at least in my eyes.) 
> 
> All mistakes are sadly my own! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: slight bondage, slightly dubious consent, ruined orgasm, multiple orgasms, forced de-aging(with a de-aging potion). Since Harry is technically 20 with his mind and only his body is de-aged to 14, I don’t know if I should add an underage warning, but just to be safe, I added this as a extra warning. Underage??**
> 
>  
> 
> Well hope you all enjoy!

### Serpent: 

The war raged on, both sides had casualties from time to time. Harry hated it all. This useless fight to gain the upper hand only for Voldemort to kill more of them. Harry hated this war.

But above all he started to hate his own mind and dreams. He hated how his body reacted to stuff that he should find repulsive. Voldemort was a monster, not even having a human appearance. 

But just like that Harry’s body and mind betrayed him every time he saw the Dark Lord. His eyes would follow the graceful moves of the Dark Lord. Just like a true serpent, Voldemort was always ready to strike. Everyone could admit the Dark Lord was a master duellist, no one could deny this. 

Yet Harry caught himself staring at the inhuman monster. He would notice how Voldemort’s lipless mouth curved up in sadistic glee, those unnatural red eyes would gleam. Voldemort revelled in the power he had over everyone, the monster enjoyed torturing and killing. There was also no denying this. 

Harry could see it and sometimes even feel it. If that was only the worst Harry could live with it. 

No, instead he would notice how Voldemort’s finger held the wand in his hand, almost gently, but in a strong grip nonetheless. He would notice how long Voldemort’s nails were, clearly also a sign of his inhumanity. 

Harry then started to imagine how the rest of Voldemort’s body looked. What was hiding beneath those black flowing robes? He knew it, had seen it in his fourth year, which was now 6 years ago. Yet the image of that moment was etched inside his mind these last years. 

It replayed every time Harry had the urge to pleasure himself. He should find the serpentine body revolving or disgusting, but no instead he got off on it. He surely was a freak, just like his aunt and uncle always said. 

He didn’t dare tell Hermione or Ron about his fantasies. It was already awful enough as it was. Just one week ago during an attack on Diagon Alley Charlie had been killed by a death eater. Another casualty that Harry failed to save. 

He promised back then that no one would ever die for him, ever again. This war had being going on for 5 years now and all of them grew tired, knowing that one day it could end completely. Harry and his friends had failed at locating Slytherin’s locket, only to find out later on that Voldemort got his hands on it. 

Meaning it was protected now, just like Nagini. If they had no way to get close to Voldemort and his pet snake, it was over. There was no way they could win this. Especially after Voldemort had killed Snape and gained complete control of what they knew to be the Elder wand. 

In a way they had been fighting a losing battle. Two horcruxes left… they had been so close, yet so far away now. It had been their advantage that they had managed to get the diadem and destroy it during the battle of Hogwarts. 

Harry remembered that day all too well. Snape had fought against them and when Harry had used Sectumsempra Snape had blasted him backwards, his wand had flown out of his wand before Harry realised it even. That moment… was the moment that Harry unknowingly lost control of the elder wand. Hermione had reasoned that disarming might have been enough, meaning that Draco Malfoy had gotten it from Albus Dumbledore after that had returned from the cave and the headmaster had been murdered. 

Harry in turn had gotten his hands on Malfoy’s wand later on and like that Hermione said that he became the owner of it. But in the battle of Hogwarts, Snape had disarmed him, maybe not with the disarming spell, but he lost his wand in the process of that duel. 

Harry still thought it odd that Snape had not killed him, nor taken him to Voldemort. The potions master merely stared down at him with those dark eyes, almost as if he wished to say something, but could not. 

Then Snape had just left and gotten murdered by Voldemort. Afterwards Harry had quickly made his way up, knowing that Voldemort would be going there as well, for the diadem. 

As he got there however, an enormous fire raged inside the room of requirement and Ron and Hermione had just gotten out in time, saying that the diadem was destroyed by the friendfyre. 

It seemed like Goyle, Crabbe and Malfoy had also died inside the flames. Voldemort had quickly found out that the horcrux was destroyed as well and became so enraged that he ended up destroying almost the whole 7th floor. 

Harry had been quick and had hidden Ron, Hermione and himself underneath his cloak, but that day Harry was utterly captured and enthralled by Voldemort’s power. That day started the moment that he realised he quite enjoyed Voldemort’s looks and the power that he radiated… 

That day Harry would curse with his last dying breath… He saw the Weasley’s all huddled together and Ron glanced up at him. Their eyes were dull and almost lifeless. Harry merely stared back and then made his way out of the great hall. 

As he got outside, he felt the cold wind move past him, but it did nothing to change the coldness he felt inside of him. It was already pretty dark, almost time. He always had been reckless and this might be the most reckless move he would ever make. 

Maybe he wouldn’t even live to tell the tale. Voldemort would no doubt kill him on first sight. Harry didn’t react as he heard someone approach, multiple footsteps even. “Are you sure about this?” Bill asked him softly and Harry glanced over his shoulder towards Bill and the Weasley twins. 

“No turning back now.” Harry said softly in reply. A straight out attack with only a few of them on Voldemort’s manor. It surely must be a suicide mission. Bill and the twins would be able to get down the wards, since the twins created something that could destroy wards quite easily. 

They had tested it, but never used it for real. But Harry knew for certain inside Voldemort’s manor were the locket and Nagini. It would give them all a chance, if they destroyed both. They walked to the edge of the apparation point and apparated away, all of them silently agreeing that this was the best course of action. 

It would only make the rest of them all worry, so they hadn’t told anyone of what they were planning. If something would go wrong, one of them would need to get away and let everyone know. 

They landed somewhere desolate and Harry stared up at the place where the manor should be. Slytherin manor. They did not see the big manor hiding, but they knew wards around kept it from view. This was the place where Salazar Slytherin after all built his manor. 

“Go ahead…” Bill said as he took a step closer, waving his wand over the wards. The twins placed their device, readying it up. Harry hoped that nothing would trigger their presence here. “There are strong, very ancient…” Bill muttered and Harry inwardly cursed. 

“Can you break them…?” He asked softly, seeing Fred and George looking over their device to make sure it would work. It almost looked like a big battery of some sort. He raised his wand a bit, giving them more light. Fred gave a grateful nod. 

Bill seemed to focus and then gave a small nod. “Give me some time. I will tell when you should use the device. But I think only one person might be able to get through before the wards close again.” 

Harry stepped forward, preparing himself. Bill glanced sideways and Harry noticed he wanted to argue with him on it. But Harry shook his head. “Harry.” He started still. 

“No, you all need to open the wards and I enter them. I find the snake and the locket and get out again.” Harry stated, leaving no room for arguments. 

Fred and George both didn’t look certain about this plan either, but Bill started moving his wand once more, so the twins focused as well. Timing was everything with this. 

Harry could not see the wards, but he could definitely feel something happening in front of him. Bill pursed his lips and Harry noticed the look of utter concentration the redhead had. Harry knew at that point, he would do anything to keep them safe. 

This risk was worth it… “Now!!” Bill said and the twins activated the device. Harry saw it then, the wards shimmered and opening was created. Harry ran in without thinking, hearing the other three scream shocked at him. A loud blast sounded and when Harry turned around, he saw that the device had exploded. George and Fred were lying there and Bill quickly crouched down next to them. As the three redheads looked up, Harry knew they were unable to see him. 

“Sorry…” Harry muttered and he turned his attention back to the grand manor in front of him. With his wand in hand he made his way towards it, seeing that it was a two story building and pretty big too. Damn, he had no idea where either the locket or Nagini would be…  
Harry approached the front door, but then glanced up. 

Grabbing his cloak he threw it over himself and then grabbing his broom from his moleskin pouch, he flew up to a window one the second floor. Silently he opened it, surprised that it opened quite easily. It seemed like Voldemort was confident in his wards and Harry couldn’t blame him.

He just hoped the Dark Lord was out as he made his way inside. It was a bedroom, clearly not used or Voldemort was a neat freak… Harry had no idea and he told himself he didn’t need or wanted to know. 

Slowly he opened the door and peered through the crack, seeing nothing and no one he opened it further. The hallway was long and he noticed several doors. He wondered if all of them were bedrooms… 

Green eyes glanced towards the stairs, but he decided to first search the second floor. Carefully he opened and glanced in each room, trying to focus on the connection he always felt whenever one of Voldemort’s soul pieces were near. 

It was when he reached one door that Harry felt a small throb inside his scar. Green eyes widened behind his glasses and he took a small step backwards, hoping that Voldemort would not have felt anything. 

When the door remained closed and no sounds could be heard from the other side Harry silently approached it. The painful throbbing in his scar proved who was behind this door. Harry gulped and backed away, not wanting to go inside there and grateful that his scar had warned him. 

Yet searching all of the rooms he had found nothing. No snake and no locket. He found multiple bathrooms and bedrooms, and a library, but not what he was searching for. One room had taken some more time, since it was filled with all kind of artefacts’, but even then the locket was not in that room. 

Harry decided to make his way downstairs. He searched all through the living room, the parlor, the library on the ground floor, a dining room, even the kitchen, but neither Nagini nor the locket was anywhere to be found. 

The only conclusion that Harry had at this point was that Voldemort was maybe wearing the locket and that Nagini was in the room with him… Meaning that he was basically screwed. 

Harry eventually decided that he had to try and made his way back upstairs. Approaching the same door where he had felt the throbbing inside his scar before. This time however Harry felt nothing and he frowned. 

Automatically the grip on his wand tightened as he pushed the door open. It was some kind of study it seemed, but Voldemort was indeed gone from the room. He quickly approached the desk and opened the drawers, only to find papers inside of them all. 

He cursed softly and glanced around, seeing the fireplace near a wall. Other than that, the room didn’t hold what he was looking for… 

The only possible explanation was that Nagini was with the Dark Lord and most likely Voldemort wore the locket. It was the safest place to hide it now that all his other soul pieces were destroyed. Harry reasoned that Voldemort must be paranoid and scared, so he simply knew for certain now that Voldemort would keep his last two horcruxes close by. 

This only made matters so much worse however. There was no way he could get close enough to Voldemort to get the locket off of him. Nagini however they could maybe lure away… 

With a soft curse, Harry made his way out of the room again, as he wanted to leave the manor, he stopped when he felt the throbbing in his scar again. Green eyes glanced towards the door on his left. It was a bedroom, he knew that much… 

Harry gulped; wondering if the other might be asleep… That would be easy right? Harry raised his wand and gripped it tighter as he approached the door, opening it slowly proved that the bedroom was empty, but he could hear the noise of a shower and he saw the door inside the room open on a small crack. 

Harry silently slipped inside and moved closer. One look… it wouldn’t hurt right. Harry just told himself that maybe Voldemort didn’t shower with the locket on and it was lying somewhere within reach. 

Harry looked through the small gap and his eyes widened as a small gasp left his mouth at the scene in front of him. He quickly placed his free hand over his mouth as he watched. 

Nagini was lying in the corner, underneath the sink, but Harry’s eyes had immediately focused upon the figure standing under the stream of water. 

Voldemort’s body was exactly as he remembered it and Harry closed his eyes, ashamed as he felt his cock twitch, clearly interested in the scene in front of him. He forced his eyes open again; as he resisted the urge to open the door further to get a better view. 

Green eyes took in the scene, as those bony hands washed the soap on his chest and arms and it rinsed off, slowly cascading down over that beautiful body. Harry’s mind vaguely catching the fact that a gold locket was indeed hanging around Voldemort’s neck, but since all his blood was rushing south, Harry barely took notice of the locket. At least Tom Riddle had looked handsome when he had been human. Harry could at least say that, but who in their mind would get off seeing this body. 

Harry pushed those dark thoughts from his mind as he knew he definitely got aroused by this. He saw Voldemort’s hands move lower, cleaning his crotch area and Harry bit his bottom lip to hold back any sound he might make. Harry’s breath hitched as those red eyes glanced towards Nagini and Harry focused on the snake for one second, seeing those yellow eyes staring at him through the gap of the doorway, but he was still underneath his cloak, so there was no way she could see him... 

Harry felt confusion flow through him, unaware that it was not his own feeling at that point. He needed to get out, he knew that, but as he glanced back towards Voldemort, he saw that the Dark Lord washed any remaining soap of his body. The hands lingered on his pale body. The snake had not noticed him… Harry was aware of his heart beating louder against his chest, as he wondered if he should run, but the scene in front of him had him utterly captured. 

And Harry wanted to know what Voldemort’s skin felt like… would it be cold, like a snake skin? Or would it still be warm and what about Voldemort’s penis? Harry could not focus on anything important and his cock was already hard now… 

One last time the thought crossed his mind that he needed to get away and he finally backed away from the door. Turning around he wanted to walk towards the bedroom door and looking over his shoulder he opened it slowly, while he tried to calm down his body. 

As he looked in front of him he let out a shocked gasp. He had no time to block the spell as he was blasted backwards and ropes tied his hands on his back, his wand falling to the ground with a thud. 

Harry struggled against the ropes, his feet kicking the air, but he couldn’t get free. “Well… where do you think you are going?” Voldemort’s hissed at him and Harry stilled, meeting those red eyes who stared intrigued up at him and Harry realised that his cloak had been pulled off... 

Harry opened his mouth, but closed it again as he noticed that Voldemort was still only half dressed. He only had put on trousers, which were hanging low on his hips. Red eyes glanced over his body and Harry couldn’t contain a blush, his robe would hide his predicament, but something in those red eyes told him that Voldemort knew… 

“This is intriguing…”Voldemort whispered and moved towards him. Harry wanted nothing more than to be somewhere else, anywhere, except this place. Being alone with Voldemort like this, who was half naked and he was tied up, was something that only happened in Harry’s dreams… 

He wasn’t asleep now however. This was all too real…. “Harry Potter…” Voldemort hissed and Harry felt the ropes lower him, until he was face to face with the Dark Lord. “To what do I owe this visit…?” The Dark Lord hissed softly, clearly intrigued. 

“I was just planning to leave actually…” Harry said horrified that somehow Voldemort would catch up to his thoughts and what he was feeling. 

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, if he had one. Those red eyes once again scanned over his body and Harry thinned his lips, as he tried to kick him, but the ropes extended to his legs, leaving him completely no room to move at all. 

“I don’t think I will let you leave, Harry.” Voldemort said. Harry stilled his body, his heart hammering inside his chest. This was it, he would die… it was a stupid idea, reckless and his friends would hate him for it, before they would start to mourn him… 

Voldemort took a step back and Harry waited till he would see that green curse hit him. Nothing of the sort happened, it seemed like Voldemort was thinking, considering his options maybe. 

Maybe he would be tortured to insanity, before Voldemort would kill him… Maybe he would keep his promise and feed him to Nagini when he was killed. All different kind of scenarios rushed through his mind, yet nothing had prepared him for what Voldemort did instead. 

Green eyes widened and he followed the Dark Lord’s movements as Voldemort walked over to the bed, discarding his trouser once more, leaving him only in his briefs. Voldemort sat on the bed gracefully, every move was so gracefully Harry noted. 

He hated that he noticed it. The ropes around him moved him closer to the Dark Lord and Harry struggled weakly, to no avail. “I know why you entered my manor,” The hiss like voice said softly. “What I don’t understand is why you did not act.” Voldemort tilted his head to the side, eyeing him. 

Harry opened his mouth and shut it again, embarrassed. How could he ever explain this? No, he had never even told his friends, let alone tell Voldemort. What could he say? Oh, I was enjoying watching your body way too much and forgot my mission…

Wasn’t that the embarrassing truth? Harry broke the eye contact and looked down, not wanting to look at the other. Harry tensed as once again the ropes moved him closer, until he was next to Voldemort, still he didn’t raise his head. 

A hand gripped his chin and forced him to look up. It was with that touch that Harry realised that his scar had stopped hurting and he hadn’t even felt it… The fingers were kind of cold, or maybe his face was simply too warm… Harry didn’t know anymore. 

Harry did see however that Voldemort had a thoughtful look on his face, almost confused even… “You know, Harry,” Voldemort whispered softly as a small grin appeared on his face. “Snakes have the ability to smell almost everything…” Harry had no idea what Voldemort meant and he frowned. 

“For example, arousal,” Voldemort explained and Harry blushed bright red. He knew. Voldemort knew… Voldemort hummed softly, seeing that reaction. “So I was right when I smelled that as I possessed her.” Voldemort said more to himself. 

“I…” Harry started, but then became silent. Oh god, what could he even say… Voldemort however ignored him further as a spell was cast on him. 

“Legilimens.” Voldemort whispered. Memories rushed through him and Harry was still unable to stop it. He never learned Occlumency and Harry grew horrified when Voldemort even found his dreams. 

Whether it was his dreams when he was asleep or his fantasies when he was awake and jerking himself off. Voldemort easily moved through them all, seeing it all and Harry could do nothing to stop it. 

As Voldemort finally pulled Harry closed his eyes as he groaned. His head was hurting, it felt like a burning fire had raged inside it. 

“You find this body arousing…” Voldemort muttered and Harry forced his eyes open, seeing that Voldemort was clearly shocked by what he had found. Voldemort’s face hardly betrayed anything, but Harry could feel the confusion and shock go through him, aware this time it were not his own emotions. 

“Yes…” Harry answered, knowing that denying it now would be useless. He could feel his erection, after reliving all those memories. His object of his fantasies was right in front of him and he hadn’t been killed or tortured yet… 

Voldemort cocked his head to the side once more. “In the past I was handsome, yes. But now people fear me because of my appearance,” Voldemort then chuckled, his confusion seeming to fade away a bit. “You certainly are a strange wizard, Harry Potter.” 

Harry was simply glad that Voldemort hadn’t called him a freak… “Bellatrix would willingly share your bed.” Harry pointed out with hatred in his voice. That bitch had killed Sirius after all. 

Voldemort laughed, amused. “Oh, I am certain she would. She is loyal and admires me. She simply doesn’t care how I look, Harry. There is a difference between you and her.” Voldemort shifted, lying down on the bed, completely exposing himself. 

Harry’s mouth became dry at the view and his eyes looked down at Voldemort’s crotch. That piece of underwear was in the way… “She doesn’t care about my appearance, only about my power…” Voldemort said softly, those red eyes gleaming dangerously and a smirk formed on the Dark Lord’s mouth. “While you,” Voldemort moved one of his hands down, from his neck, over his chest and stomach, to his covered member. “Get aroused by my appearance.” Voldemort said huskily.

Harry couldn’t contain a soft gasp as seeing Voldemort touching himself like that. To see that pale serpentine body lay out in front of him. As Harry forced his eyes away from Voldemort’s crotch and met those red eyes he saw that Voldemort was certainly interested in the way that his eyes had looked over him. 

A cold laugh came from the Dark Lord as he sat up and leaned closer to Harry. “Oh, I think we are going to enjoy ourselves, aren’t we boy?” As Voldemort spoke Harry could feel the warm breath against his lips and the way the Dark Lord uttered that last word was so different than when his uncle used it… 

A spidery hand grabbed onto his shirt as he was dumped onto the bed, face first. Harry stiffened as he felt a tall body settle on his. Warm breath fanned against his ear. “Let’s make your fantasies real.” Voldemort whispered against his ear and then pulled back. Harry opened his mouth, wanting to protest, because surely this could not be happening for real. 

Had he somehow fallen asleep and not even noticed it? Was this all a dream? Because the real Voldemort would never do something like this. 

Before he could get even one word out, Voldemort’s hand had pulled him up and another hand landed hard on his arse. Instead of words a shocked gasp came out of Harry’s mouth, as his eyes widened. 

He turned his head, seeing Voldemort sit there behind him on his knees. Harry felt the heat return to his face tenfold, especially as Voldemort grinned evilly. Harry felt magic wash over him and he suddenly found himself dressed in his old school robes. 

“Wha-. “ Harry started, only top let out another gasp as Voldemort spanked him once more. 

“Tss… You have been a naughty student, Mr. Potter…” Voldemort said and hit his bottom two times, leaving Harry jerking forward. His backside started to sting a little, yet Harry felt horrified that his cock was much too interested in these proceeding’s, as pre-cum dripped from his slit… 

Harry gulped, his eyes wide as he stared at the cushion underneath him, instead of watching Voldemort. “I am dreaming…” Harry muttered as he closed his eyes. 

A cold chuckle sounded close by his ear. “Oh, I can assure you that you are very awake, Harry.” Voldemort told him. 

“Why…?” Harry got out and Voldemort laughed as he turned him around. The position was even more uncomfortable as Harry was forced to lie on his arms, which were still tied to his back. 

Voldemort hovered above him. “Why?” The question was repeated back to him and Harry frowned. Voldemort smiled, as one finger traced from his scar over his check, down to the collar of his white shirt. “Because it has been some time since anyone was willing and I don’t count Bella.” 

Harry understood it immediately. Because of the fact that he fantasied about this all, Voldemort considered him willing. Harry didn’t know if he could truly let those hands touch him… hell they already had, hands that were responsible for countless of deaths. 

Yet it didn’t wilt his erection at all… That was his answer already. Yet Voldemort looked at him once more. “You are willing, are you not?” Voldemort asked him and Harry for the sake of his mind knew he should say no. 

But he, they both, knew that he would be lying… “Even if you are not, I will take what I want right now.” Voldemort whispered and closed the distance between them. The kiss was fierce, unlike the kisses he had shared with Ginny or Cho. 

The kiss was demanding as Voldemort practically forced him back into the matrass underneath him. Green eyes closed as he moaned into the kiss. Oh god, reality was even better than fantasy. He felt like he was falling. 

Fingers carded through his hair, pulling his head back hard and teeth bit down one his neck. Harry arched his back with a mixture between a groan and a moan. His hands tightening into fists, as pleasure ran through his body. 

The ropes disappeared and Harry pulled his hands up, putting them on Voldemort’s back, feeling that the skin was indeed colder than normal human skin should be, but for Harry it felt perfect, as his hands roamed free and Voldemort pulled him back in for another breath-taking kiss. 

One of Voldemort’s hands went down his chest and over his stomach and Harry opened his legs wider as the hand settled between his legs. A cold, amused chuckle sounded near his ear as he felt the Dark Lord biting and sucking on his neck, while that hand started to rub him slowly. 

It felt like pure torture, Harry wanted the hand to move quicker or even better give him a real handjob. He started pushing his hips up against the hand, wanting more friction on his erection. Voldemort’s free hand grabbed his hip and pushed him down. 

Harry once again felt ropes appear around his wrists and he let out a gasp as the ropes tied his hands to the headboard. Green lust filled eyes stared up at the monster above him. Those red eyes were so alive and gleaming dangerously. It reminded Harry way too much of when Voldemort was on the battlefield. He gritted his teeth as he felt his cock twitch at his own thoughts. 

He liked that look, a bit too much… 

Harry shivered as he felt hands trail over his sides and he forced his eyes open. Voldemort was still staring down at him and smirked. “Keep your eyes open and on me. I will punish you if you ignore my orders, Harry.” Harry shifted and pulled at the bindings on his wrists, but they were strong, he could feel that much. 

A part of him wondered if he wanted to get away at all. Another part of him felt like he was betraying everyone he knew and cared for. 

Harry still felt those light touches at his sides and it felt unnerving, because he wanted more, but he wasn’t going to ask for it… 

“You don’t look too bad in those school robes.” Voldemort said casually and Harry frowned. “But I must say you have outgrown them. Maybe I should give you a de-aging potion.” 

Harry tensed and his eyes grew wide at those words. “You can’t do that!” He screamed horrified at the prospect that his body would be like his 16 year old body again. 

Voldemort laughed and it sounded cold and cruel. “Oh, but I can. You are entirely at my mercy, Harry.” 

Voldemort glanced over his shoulder. “Nagini, watch him.” Harry heard the snake reply something and then the large snake entered the bed as Voldemort got up and left. 

Harry watched Nagini warily. He didn’t like the snake one bit… Nagini remained silent as she watched him and Harry bit hit bottom lip as he glanced up at the ropes around his wrists. This could not be happening… Harry pulled at the ropes, trying to get free.

“Stop moving, child.” Nagini hissed at him. Harry glared at her. 

“Shut up. I shouldn’t stay here.” Harry hissed back and Nagini reared her head up. 

“But you want to. You still smell like you are planning to mate. Master will not hurt you, unless you provoke him.” 

Somehow these words didn’t ease Harry’s worries at all. Apparently the snake could indeed smell arousal and Harry knew he had to get away before he would be turned into his 16 year old self and all his deepest fantasies would come true. 

The door however opened again and Harry stared wide-eyed as Voldemort walked in again and stopped next to him. “Did he behave, Nagini?” Voldemort asked the snake. 

“No, master. He did not.” Nagini replied honestly and Harry glared at the snake. 

“You are kidding about this, right…?” Harry asked instead, staring up at Voldemort, wondering if maybe the Dark Lord would still kill him and none of this humiliating stuff had ever happened. 

“Nope, I am not.” Voldemort said, his lipless mouth curving upwards in a cruel grin that only made Harry’s cock gave an interested twitch and Harry inwardly cursed his body.

Green eyes glanced at the small vial that Voldemort held up in front of him. “Are you going to drink willingly?" Voldemort asked innocently. 

Harry stubbornly kept his mouth closed as he narrowed his eyes in reply. Voldemort merely laughed and moved closer, straddling his struggling body, as Nagini shifted away. Harry kept his eyes focused upon Voldemort’s face, seeing those red eyes stare down at him hungrily. 

“If you want to play, we can play. But in the end, we both know you are willing…” Voldemort whispered as he leaned down. Harry felt the other’s breath hit his face and he resisted the urge to turn his head away, not wanting to give Voldemort the satisfaction. 

It seemed like Voldemort felt it somehow as he chuckled lowly, as he uncorked the vial. “You might turn out a bit younger, if I force it down your throat. I wouldn’t be able to exactly measure how much I give you after all…” 

It was a clear warning, but Harry kept his mouth firmly shut. Though his breathing sped up through his nose. This was wrong… 

Voldemort’s free hand moved and Harry’s eyes widened as he moved and clearly wanted to stop his air supply by pinching down his nose. If he did that Harry would be forced to breathe through his mouth, giving the Dark Lord the opportunity to shove the potion down his throat… 

Harry struggled and wriggled, trying to free himself from the ropes and this time he also turned his head away. Voldemort let out a cold laugh and a hand latched on his throat, making Harry gasp. 

That was exactly the opening Voldemort needed as the vial was shoved between his lips. Harry closed his eyes and spluttered, attempting to spit the potion out, but the hand on his throat tightened and he gasped or tried to. 

He coughed loudly as the liquid went down his throat and Voldemort pulled the vial away. With his eyes closed Harry could feel his body shifting slightly… He felt himself become smaller as his whole body tingled. 

“Fuck…” Harry groaned out, as he still coughed. 

Warm breath moved against his ear. “Indeed…” Voldemort whispered huskily in his ear and Harry turned his head away, trying to ignore all the feelings of arousal that sped through him. 

The body atop his own pulled away and Harry was roughly turned around and he let out a shocked gasp as Voldemort spanked him again. His hands held onto the ropes and he glanced over his shoulder. 

Voldemort’s red eyes seemed to have grown even darker and Harry realised that the Dark Lord got aroused by this as well. “Oh god...” Harry muttered as Voldemort grinned at him. 

This was bad… this was so bad. Another hand landed on his arse with a loud clap and Harry fell forward, bracing himself against the headboard. “You have been bad, Harry… Escaping time and time again and even now trying to escape.” Voldemort said to him and another blow landed on his arse. 

Harry bit hit bottom lip, as he tried to keep himself from making any sounds. He could feel how his erection was straining inside his trouser however and he hated it… 

A hand roughly grabbed his hair and pulled him up. “Open your eyes.” Voldemort hissed against his neck and Harry forced his eyes open, seeing a mirror being transfigured in front of him. 

The view in front of him should be disgusted and revolve him, but it did not. Instead Harry only felt arousal go through him. He didn’t look like his twenty year old self… Neither did he look like he was 16… No he guessed he looked more like he was 14… 

Harry’s eyes shifted to Voldemort who was staring with his red hungry eyes at him. “You fucking pervert…” Harry said and Voldemort’s lips turned upwards as one of the Dark Lord’s hand trailed over his chest down. 

Harry tried to shift away as the hand finally covered the clear bulge that was hidden by his school robes, but Voldemort could clearly feel it. “I think you like it, Harry…” 

The hand started to slowly rub him through his clothes and increased with every thrust he made forward. “Are you going to cum for me, boy?” Voldemort asked softly as kisses were being placed on his neck. Harry couldn’t help himself and thrusted forward against the hand that gave him exactly what his body wanted. 

Harry opened his eyes again; unaware of when he had exactly closed him and the view in front of him was so breath-taking that he let out a low moan. Voldemort’s grip tightened and Harry let his head fall backwards on the Dark Lord’s shoulder with a loud moan, his hips moving forward. 

It didn’t take long as Harry felt the familiar stirring of an upcoming orgasm, as his breathing grew more ragged and the hand sped up even more. “You’re close...” Voldemort commented and Harry moaned a loud ‘yes’, not caring anymore if this was wrong or not. It simply felt so right.  
And just before he could spend himself Voldemort’s hand disappeared and the friction on his erection was gone. A loud frustrated moan tore from his mouth as he thrusted forward, but his cock didn’t get any friction and it left him feeling so unsatisfied. Yet he felt an orgasm tore through him and he could clearly feel semen inside his briefs… It just didn’t feel good like a normal orgasm would have…

“W…what…” Harry gasped; his whole body trembling from the orgasm… 

Voldemort chuckled and kissed his neck. “I guess that was your very first ruined orgasm, wasn’t it?” 

Harry’s mind couldn’t quite comprehend it and besides that he had no idea what a ruined orgasm even was… Voldemort moved, but Harry barely took noticed of it all, only when he felt his zipper being lowered Harry took notice of it. 

But before Harry could even react he was pushed face down against the matrass. He gasped as his member touched the bed underneath him, it felt much too sensitive… 

Harry blinked, trying to calm down his body as he felt his pants and trousers being pulled down. Harry felt slightly grateful that the sticky feeling was removed, but still his hands tightened on the ropes and he tried to move up, but Voldemort pushed him down and his ass was slapped, making him squeak, even though he will deny it for the rest of his life. 

“Relax…” Voldemort muttered. “Let me enjoy myself.” 

Harry gulped and tried to relax as he felt a hand touching his ass, he looked at the sheets underneath him as he braced himself for maybe another hit on his ass, or something else. 

Yet nothing could have prepared him for what he felt as his eyes widened, a gasp tore from his mouth and he pushed his hips backwards. A tongue moved through his crack, it felt human, not split like a snake’s tongue… 

Voldemort laughed and Harry felt it against his as and even in his crack as Voldemort once again moved his tongue through his crack, probing a bit at his hole, slowly turning his tongue around it. 

Harry’s body had not fully recovered from what had happened and he closed his eyes as he felt his cock twitch, slowly coming back to life as Voldemort continued moving that tongue. A few more licks around his opening and Harry felt the tongue push inwards. “Oh…” Harry gasped and he let his head fall forward, while he pushed his hips further into the air, actually inviting Voldemort to go deeper and give him more. 

Two bony hands pushed his ass cheeks apart and the tongue started to move in and out, saliva flowing out of Voldemort’s mouth, easing the way in. Harry felt the tongue move in as deep as possible and then it moved around, making Harry gasp. He let out a moan as a hand encased around his still slightly sensitive penis, his body trembling slightly at the feelings. 

Slowly the hand started to move and Harry moaned as he shifted his hips, silently asking for more. The slurping sounds that Voldemort made, only made Harry so much more aware of it all and it sounded wrong, so deliciously wrong. 

His cock hardened, making Harry moan softly at the sensitivity of it all. Then Voldemort pulled away, the tongue disappearing from his hole and the hand pulled away, tracing upwards, landing on his right ass cheek. 

Then Harry felt a finger push inside of him and he arched his back with a sharp gasp. The bed dipped and Harry knew that Voldemort had moved. He felt a tall body lean over his clothed back and Voldemort kissed his neck, while Harry gave him more access. “I think I quite like this, you being here, taking all that I am willing to give you.” Voldemort hissed and Harry closed his eyes with a moan as a second finger entered him. 

“And you would accept it all, wouldn’t you, boy?” Voldemort asked him and Harry didn’t reply at all the fingers inside him stopped moving. Harry let out a small whine as he pushed backwards, the fingers moving deeper inside of him again. Voldemort laughed and wriggled his fingers around, but didn’t move it in and out. “Fuck yourself if you want it.” The Dark Lord said and Harry felt his cheeks turn red at the sentence. 

Voldemort pulled his fingers almost all the way out and applied a third one. Harry sat there frozen, trying to hold in his desire and lust. He wanted Voldemort to fuck him… He shouldn’t want it, but this was what he had wanted since 4 years ago… 

Embarrassed but also aroused Harry started to push his hips back, feeling the fingers enter him and then he went forward. Soon he created a rhythm that had him moaning and gasping as the fingers brushed often enough against his prostate. 

“Good boy…” Voldemort praised him as he fucked himself on the Dark Lord’s fingers. Voldemort’s free hand touched his hip briefly and then went down. Harry’s intake of breath sounded loud in his own ears as Voldemort tugged on his cock.

His body trembled as he already felt a second orgasm coming up and his rhythm wavered. Voldemort decided to take mercy on him and started to finger fuck him again. They moved out at a quicker and faster pace, hitting his prostate dead on while the hand around his member kept moving as well, leaving Harry a moaning and trembling mess. 

“Oh god!!” Harry moaned as he climaxed, his semen spurting on the sheets underneath him. Voldemort kept moving his hands and fingers and Harry tried to shift away, because it was just too much. “Aah... please, stop.” Harry moaned, as he dropped his body down on the bed. 

As his breathing calmed down he felt a hand touching his ass. “Impressive… You think you can handle more.” Harry blinked a few times, his heart thundering against his chest from his intense orgasm. He didn’t think he could even move his body at this point. 

“I… I can’t even move.” Harry rasped out, as he willed his trembling body to calm down. 

Voldemort chuckled and Harry felt the other’s body atop of his, completely encaging him. Green eyes widened as he felt the tip of what he knew must be Voldemort’s cock move through his crack. 

“Don’t worry, you can just lie here and take it.” Voldemort hissed and bit on his earlobe. Harry wanted to protest, saying that his body couldn’t take it anymore. Hell, he had never had a second orgasm before, let alone have some fuck him when he was this sensitive after having climaxed twice. 

But as Voldemort shifted, the cock aligning with his hole and pushed inside, Harry’s protest died in his throat as he let out a low moan. Voldemort’s cock was bigger than his fingers had been, but it was lubed up, Harry felt that much. 

Two bony hands grabbed onto his hips and Voldemort started to thrust in and out, at a rather slow pace, but every time Voldemort would hit his prostate, Harry would gasp and shift, attempting to stop the pleasure wreaking havoc on his body. 

“You’re such a good boy, Harry,” Voldemort whispered and his pace increased a bit. Harry bit his bottom lip to try and stop the groans coming from him. “I knew you would be able to take it.” 

Harry shook his head, his hand pulling at the ropes, as he tried to push his body up, but Voldemort didn’t let him as one hand landed on his nape and pushed his face back into the sheets. “You have had your fun,” Voldemort growled as he thrusted in deeply and then stopped moving, leaning down he breathed against Harry’s neck. “You won’t deny me having fun, now won’t you?” Voldemort asked him as he pulled out and thrusted back in. 

Harry let out a groan. “My body is too damn sensitive…” Harry gasped out, making the other chuckle. 

“In a good way I hope.” Voldemort said as he placed both his hands on Harry’s hips once more and sped up his pace. Harry kept moaning as his body was used to its limits and even beyond that. He hated it… how he felt his cock started to respond to it nonetheless. 

Voldemort moved one hand underneath him and pulled him up on his knees. “You look so good in those robes; I should have done this way sooner.” Voldemort groaned out and Harry felt a hand grab his hair and pulled his head up. “Look at you… at us.” Voldemort hissed and Harry opened his eyes, seeing the mirror in front of him once more. 

He saw the heated look inside Voldemort’s red eyes. 

His whole face was red and sweat covered it and his neck, as Voldemort slowly moved in and out of him. Voldemort’s free hand was laid possessively on his stomach, keeping him place as the Dark Lord fucked him. 

“I told we could be great together…” Voldemort hissed. Red eyes alight with something that Harry couldn’t identify. “Won’t you reconsider joining me, Harry?” Harry gulped, unable to turn his gaze away from the view in front of him. 

He knew how easy it would be… to turn his back on everyone. He already felt so alone, since Sirius had died and when Remus had died during the battle of Hogwarts… Harry had felt completely lost. Hermione and Ron ended up together afterwards, leaving Harry completely alone. They tried to pull him in, making sure that he knew he was never alone. 

But doubt lingered inside his mind and Voldemort must have picked up on it. “No…” Harry gasped. Voldemort’s mouth twitched and he gave a deep hard thrust, stilling inside of him. Harry closed his eyes. 

“I could give you this and more… you won’t ever feel alone again, Harry.” Voldemort promised him, but he knew promises were so easily broken and he shook his head. Voldemort hummed and started to move again. “Such a pity, I could get used to have you in my bed…” 

Harry shivered and Voldemort kissed his neck again and then bit down hard, making him groan. “You’re so responsive, boy… so easily swayed and I could train you.” Voldemort continued onward. “You just have to say yes…” Voldemort whispered and Harry bit his bottom lip as Voldemort’s hand moved down from his stomach, to his already leaking member… 

He should deny this… Harry knew that, but giving in sounded like such a sweet temptation as Voldemort fucked him slowly and Harry wanted more. How could his body even react like this? He already had orgasmed twice, he could not handle a third. 

Harry pulled at the ropes and Voldemort jerked him off. He could hear Voldemort’s ragged breathing and groans near his ear. This was a mere dream, just one of his fantasies… Harry knew however it was not, it was much too real. 

Harry could feel it when Voldemort got close as he was pushed down once more and the Dark Lord’s thrusts increased at a pace that almost felt inhuman. The hand on his cock didn’t stop either and Harry felt how his oversensitive body got closer and closer. 

Voldemort bit down on his neck and stilled deeply inside of him, painting his insides with his cum. 

Harry gasped as the strange feeling of feeling the cock twitching inside of him as it spurted out the semen. Voldemort’s hand on his cock had stopped for one second, but then started to move again. 

Harry spend himself soon after with a loud moan, as his body finally had enough. His body convulsed and trembled as he dropped down on the bed, his breathing out of control and his heartrate so quick that Harry could feel it in his whole body. 

The ropes were removed and Harry felt a cleaning spell move over him. Two bony hands turned him around and a blanket was dropped over him. A hand touched his forehead briefly and Harry opened his eyes, unfocused as he stared at the Dark Lord who merely grinned at him. 

“Sleep, my pet.” Voldemort ordered and Harry obliged. His body too tired to remain awake anyway. Yet some part inside of him knew that falling asleep in here with Voldemort close by was wrong. But at the same time he felt much too content to think about it. 

Tomorrow was another day and he would wake up inside Hogwarts and it would all have been a dream…


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a muggle who works in a strip club. It is in that strip club where Tom Riddle meets Harry and grows possessive of the strip club dancer. This is for celine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one if for celine, who requested jealous/possessive Tom. Hope you like it ^-^! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it and all mistakes are still my own! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Strip Club, light bondage**

### Jealousy: 

Tom wasn’t one to settle down with a nice witch or even a wizard. He always enjoyed playing with them, but after one time they often grew boring. Besides he simply found he didn’t have the time for a real girlfriend or even boyfriend, he preferred the later.

Though occasionally female’s found their way in his bed, when he was in a good mood. Yet he felt that nothing or no one could truly satisfy him in the way he wanted. Most of them enjoyed being tied up, yes. But he found they still couldn’t quite handle him.

Maybe that is why he was here… maybe that is why he was mingling in between muggles, even though he didn’t like them and considered them far beneath their species. He had to admit that it had its advances coming to places like this. 

Sitting on a barstool he looked towards the stage, where soon people would be dancing and selling their body away, to whoever wanted them. Just a simple one night stand, nothing more. Tom took a small sip of his drink, feeling the liquid warm his insides a bit. 

The waiting was maybe the worst part Tom thought, as he saw how waiters swayed their hips, and males grabbed onto them, laughing and groping them, clearly being drunk. Tom sneered at them all in disgust. 

A warm laugh sounded next to him and Tom glanced sideways, seeing a handsome black-haired male standing next to him. Those green eyes were gleaming and the male smiled brightly at him. “First time here?” The male asked him above the noise from the catcalls and whistles. 

“Yes.” Tom replied, checking the male over again. He was dressed in very little, a small black short, with holes in it even; it outlined his body perfectly, since Tom could see the male was hard. The white shirt he wore did nothing to hide his body either; the texture was so thin that Tom could see through it. 

The black-haired male had piercings on both of his nipples and then he finally met those green mischief eyes once more. “Don’t worry; the dancers are pretty good here I heard. I bet you will enjoy yourself.” With that the other left, leaving Tom to stare at his backside. 

The male knew how to move and Tom wasn’t surprised when he got up on the stage. He chuckled lowly; the dancers were pretty good right… the boy was one of them, selling his body for money. Tom turned his stool around, facing the stage, eyes watching hungrily as the music changed. 

It was much slower than first and the green-eyed male swayed his hips, as those hands went from his thighs over his stomach and over his chest. Their eyes met and Tom grinned at him, the male returned it with a smile and a wink. 

It was over far too quickly for Tom’s liking, as the male swirled around the pole one more time and landed on his knees in front of the cheering crowd. The dancer was only wearing a red slip now as he made his way through the crowd, green eyes focused on him. Tom put one hand in his pocket, feeling the muggle money inside it, and his lips turned upwards in amusement, as the dancer approached him. 

“Enjoyed the show?” The male whispered into his ear, leaning into his personal space. Normally Tom wouldn’t like it that a completely stranger would do something like this, but this time he moved his free hand around and pulled the male in between his legs. 

“Can’t you tell?” Tom whispered back huskily, knowing that his erection was straining against the male’s stomach now. 

The male laughed and pulled him up, taking him to a more private room. 

Back then Tom had believed it would be a simple one night stand, he never thought that the muggle could capture him so utterly and completely. 

Harry was simply divine and Tom quickly wanted him to be his and his alone. 

\----------------------------------------

Many nights Tom found himself returning at the club after that first meeting and several weeks passed. Strangely enough he didn’t grow bored of Harry or the black-haired male’s body. No, instead he craved it more every time he left the club. 

To know that he was lusting after a simple weak muggle and he was spending way too much money on him as well. Something must be utterly wrong with him. Yet Tom couldn’t stop it either and he stood near the back as Harry danced on the stage, this time an angry sneer was on his face, as he noticed how everyone looked at Harry, looked at what he had started to considered his. 

Every time he came here, these feelings of pure anger only intensified. His mind was screaming, raging, wanting nothing more than to pull Harry off that stage. To never let anyone see that beautiful body that was his. 

Tom gritted his teeth as the spotlight increased and Harry threw off his shirt, throwing it into the crowd, which went wild. No, this was it. Tom couldn’t deal with this anymore. 

He let his magic run free and the spotlight gave a loud blast and it became dark on the stage. The music stopped as well as the radio got on fire. People screamed, but then the club owner got up on the stage and told them all to calm down. 

Tom’s dark eyes were fixed upon Harry, as he made his way of the stage, his body tense all of a sudden. As the black-haired male made his way through the crowd, to him, only to him, Tom thought possessively in his mind, a blonde male grabbed Harry’s wrist and pushed his body up against Harry’s. 

If Tom had been furious before, nothing could prepare him for this. The blonde male screamed and Harry wide eyed jumped back as the blonde fell to the ground, letting out a pained scream... Green eyes looked around and found his, Tom noticed they turned furious for one second. 

Harry quickly made his way over to him and pulled him away from the main room and into a familiar room, shutting the door behind them. “What the hell do you think you are doing, Tom!?” Harry screamed at him. 

“He was touching you!” Tom screamed, not even realising in his anger that Harry knew it had been him who had done it. 

Harry’s lips thinned and the green eyes glared at him. “Magic should not be used like this!” Harry snapped. 

Tom opened his mouth, as Harry’s sentence finally hit in and his eyes widened. Harry knew about magic? Knew about him being a wizard? Had Harry some relative who was either a witch or a wizard then? 

“Like seriously, Tom. I am doing my job. You can’t go around destroying stuff and hurting those that touch me!” Harry continued on, clearly angered as well. 

That was really the last straw. Tom took one step closer, pulling the other body flush against his chest. Harry froze and glared up at him and Tom merely grew more aroused at seeing those emerald eyes so full of defiance. “You know about the magic community… but you are not a wizard yourself, otherwise we would have attended Hogwarts at the same time.” Tom muttered softly. Harry was now 23 and he had just turned 24. Even one year younger, he would have recognized someone like Harry instantly. 

“My mother is a witch…” Harry snarled. “I may not be able to use magic, but I can feel it. It clings to you, surrounds you, like pure darkness.” 

Tom hummed and slowly started to push Harry backwards, to the sole bed inside the room. “Tom!” Harry screamed as the male hit him against his chest, but Tom ignored it. 

He merely moved his hand and Harry’s hands were tied together on his back. Green eyes widened briefly in shock, but then Tom pushed Harry down on the bed. 

“Let me make this clear…” Tom whispered softly as he hovered above the other male. There was a dangerous edge in his voice that slipped through. “You are mine and I will never allow anyone to touch you ever again.” 

He saw Harry’s pupils dilate slightly at his words and it made Tom feel pleased. “You can’t exactly own a person, Tom.” Harry muttered back softly. 

Tom’s lips curved upwards. “Really?” Tom asked him as he leaned down and sucked hard on Harry’s neck. “I do own you, Harry. You will stop working here.” 

Harry snorted, ignoring the stirring deep down inside his body, and Tom pulled back to look at the male underneath him. “And what will I get in return, big bad wizard?” Tom sat back up, straddling Harry’s legs and his hand moved over Harry’s chest, a possessive look in his eyes. 

“Me, of course.” Tom grinned as he pinched Harry’s nipple, the piercing cold at his touch. 

Harry let out a small gasp, but recovered quickly. “And what if I don’t want you,” Harry said back. “Who would want someone as arrogant and possessive as you, after all,” Harry shifted and pushed himself up, as Tom silently let him. Their breathing mingled, as they regarded each other. “Do not think that I have not seen the way you look at me, every time your eyes grew darker and you got more jealous.” Harry whispered against his lips, emerald eyes gleaming as Harry smirked.

Tom pushed him down. “I am not jealous.” He snarled into Harry’s face, but Harry was merely smiling up at him. “I have no reason to be jealous, since you don’t belong to then, now do you?” 

“You don’t want them all to see me, or touch me, Tom. That is pure jealously,” Harry stated as his smile turned into a grin again. “I feel honoured really. You know my mother knows some people from the wizarding community. I heard about you, before I even met you.” 

Tom had a difficult time to hide his confusion at Harry’s words. He knew he was kind of famous in the wizarding world after all. Being the last heir to one of the founders and having real proof for it. Well unlike Smith as well, but she wasn’t getting any younger and she had no children, meaning that the Hufflepuff line ended with her. 

Tom instead had no plans on dying. He had already achieved immortality and he would live forever. 

“Tom Marvolo Riddle, heir of Salazar Slytherin, only parselmouth being alive, top of the class student, head boy and even prefect of Slytherin.” Harry eyed him as he summed this all up, then the green-eyed male shook his head slowly. “In other words, Mr. Perfect. Though I find this a little hard to believe…” 

“Then tell me, why would you find this so hard to believe?” Tom asked in a soft voice that almost sounded hiss like. 

Most people knew they were in trouble if he used this kind of voice, but Harry either ignored the warning signs or was simply a foolish muggle after all. For the male had the nerve to laugh. To laugh straight out to his face. 

When Harry finally stopped laughing, he still had a grin on his face that Tom hated to admit looked good. “It’s too good to be true,” Harry stated, as he sat back up again. “And I think I am one of the few who has seen your more darker side,” Tom didn’t move even as Harry’s face moved past his and he could feel Harry’s breath against his ear. “Haven’t I, my Lord?” 

That whisper undid Tom completely. Only his followers knew that they should address him like that in their meetings. For someone who was apparently a squib, Harry was pretty well informed. Tom glanced into those green eyes. “Who?” He questioned coldly. 

Who in his ranks had told Harry about him? Harry grinned at him. “I must say he is nice fuck… though I prefer you.” Tom placed his hand against Harry’s throat and pushed him down, seeing the male’s breath hitch. 

“Who told you?” Tom hissed furiously. A traitor in his midst, he needed to find out who it was. “Legilimens.” Tom said softly, as he made his way into Harry’s mind. 

Memories played out in front of his eyes, many memories of Harry having sex with many males and Tom wanted to kill them all for daring to touch him at all. None of them were important; he needed to know who had relayed this information to Harry. 

Finally he stumbled upon a memory that got close. Short blonde hair and silver eyes. Draco Malfoy… 

Tom gently pulled out of Harry’s mind, seeing a pained expression on Harry’s face. “Fuck that hurt…” The male underneath him groaned. 

Tom knew he hadn’t been exactly gentle when he ripped into Harry’s memories, but now that he knew who it was, his anger was slowly ebbing away. Though he did make a mental note to break all of Draco’s fingers before torturing and killing him. 

“That was unnecessary…” Harry muttered and green eyes blinked a few times as he started to focus again. “I hope you are not planning on killing him. He has done nothing wrong.”

Tom snorted. “Hasn’t he? He shared his secrets with a mere stranger in a night club.” He stated softly. 

“He was drunk every damn time, Tom. Give the male a break. Besides muggles would no doubt not even believe his words...” Harry snapped back, glaring up at the other. 

“Hm… nope, I will deal with him later on,” Tom whispered as he leaned down more, covering Harry’s whole body with his own. Harry’s eyes narrowed even further. Tom merely smiled down at him. “I am quite intrigued, that even knowing who I am from one who I thought I could trust, you still dare to glare up at me like this.” 

“Well, let’s see… if you wanted to either hurt me or have me dead, I would already be long buried deep beneath the ground,” Harry stated. “Also considering that you kept coming back and grew jealous and possessive of me, I think you aren’t that fond of the idea of losing me.” 

Tom hummed softly, smirking down at him as he gently traced his fingers over Harry’s cheek. “You would have been a Gryffindor or maybe a Ravenclaw, the way you use your mind.” Tom said and then pushed his lips against Harry’s, giving the other no time to reply. 

Tom let one hand slip in between them, rubbing Harry’s half-hard cock through the thin short he wore. A soft moan escaped Harry’s mouth, which Tom eagerly swallowed down. Tom pushed his tongue inside Harry’s mouth, completely dominating the other male. 

Harry struggled against the ropes that held his hands tied down on his back, but Tom instead had other plans as he was roughly turned around. Small hisses came from the other’s mouth as those sinful lips kissed his neck, shoulder and back, slowly inching down. Harry shifted and glanced over his shoulder, seeing those dark eyes watch him, but for one second he thought he saw a red gleam in those eyes. 

Tom became silent, but his eyes were burning and Harry knew he was seriously playing with fire here. Tom Marvolo Riddle was dangerous, his instincts had been right from the very start and that is exactly why he had approached the handsome male. 

Harry felt his slip disappear, as Tom smirked down at him. “No more holding back now.” Another wash of magic went over him and Harry gasped as he felt his hole being stretched and it felt like something wet or slick was inside of him. 

Tom straightened and opened his trousers, pulling his already aching cock out and Harry’s green eyes watched with lust growing in them. A hand landed on his neck as Tom leaned over him and Harry felt the tip of his cock touch the rim of his anus. Sideways, Harry kept his eyes on Tom as he saw the dark wizard grin at him, but he could see the lust in those dark eyes. 

It made Harry feel powerful that in one way he could completely and utterly undo Tom. Even if he was only a muggle he had a feeling he had some power over Tom like this. He pushed his hips back and Tom chuckled, biting on his neck. 

Harry groaned at the pain shooting through him. “Eager, aren’t we?” Tom hissed huskily. 

“I can say the same about you.” Harry said breathlessly. Tom laughed, clearly amused and entered in one swift thrust. 

Harry arched his back, his hands tightening in Tom’s shirt, as Tom’s hands gripped his hips and he started to fuck him. Harry pushed back against Tom’s thrust as well as he could, while he sometimes even tensed his muscles, which made Tom groan as he increased his pace afterwards. 

“Harder!” Harry moaned out and Tom obliged, increasing the pace and Harry was sure that Tom’s nails would leave marks on his skin, but he guessed that is exactly what Tom wanted. As the other went back to kissing, sucking and biting on his neck. 

“Mine, say you are mine.” Tom groaned against his neck. 

Harry closed as his eyes as he felt the pleasure run through him, but actually saying these words didn’t feel quite right, so he kept his mouth shut and Tom’s hand came up, pulling at his hair. 

“Say you are mine, Harry!” Tom snarled in his ear as he stilled. Harry tried to regain his breathing, feeling Tom’s ragged breathing against his skin. Harry tightened his ass muscles and he felt Tom shift forward, the cock inside him twitching. 

The hand from his hair went forward and landed on his throat, pushing him back against Tom’s chest completely, giving him no space at all to move. “Harry…” Tom said dangerously. 

Harry grinned, knowing he was really pushing Tom’s limits. “You can’t own a person, Tom…” Harry said back, glancing sideways to Tom’s face. 

Harry wasn’t mistaken this time around, as Tom’s eyes were burning bright red. His breath hitched at the intensity and the hunger inside of it. Harry knew it was all for him. “You’re wrong, Harry…” Tom whispered and moved closer, stopping just before their lips would touch. 

Harry felt his heart thumping inside his chest, but pushed down all the fear he felt. Tom brushed their lips against each other in one short sweet kiss. Harry felt however how the brown-haired male’s lips were curved upwards. 

When Tom pulled back Harry saw that Tom was smirking at him and the hand on his throat, moved a bit, but never left his throat. “There are still slaves, maybe not here, but in other parts of the world I have seen wizard and witches who owned slaves.” 

Harry felt his blood turn cold at this sentence. He knew now that playing with fire was dangerous and he had the terrible feeling that he was about to get burned. Tom’s hands move up from his throat and gripped his chin, one finger landing on his lips, but Harry made no move to pull away at all. 

“You see Harry, there is a spell. If I used it on you, you would be nothing more than my personal sex slave.” Tom whispered and those words felt damning as Harry’s eyes widened. 

“You can’t do that!!” Harry exclaimed as he struggled to get free, but Tom pushed him down and started to fuck him again. 

“You. Find. That. I. Can. And. I. Wil.” Each word was accompanied with one hard thrust that left Harry gasping and moaning and then Tom fucked him harder than before. 

One of Tom’s hands went down and started tugging on his erection, which Harry noted that despite everything was still hard and it was soon after that it started leaking pre-cum. “Fuck…” Harry moaned against the onslaught of pleasure on his body. He couldn’t think straight. This wasn’t normal… Tom had done something. 

“What did you do!?” Harry screamed through his moans. 

“I didn’t do anything.” Tom groaned against his ear and Harry could hear that Tom wasn’t lying… 

Harry knew he liked being dominated and tied down, but still he shouldn’t feel this aroused after what Tom had said… Harry moaned as he felt Tom’s cock brush against his prostate and Tom angled his hips so that he hit it with almost every thrust. 

It didn’t take long when Harry felt his balls tightening and he was so close. “Fuck…” Harry moaned, as he couldn’t recall ever feeling like this. 

Harry arched his back as he came, his cock spurting the semen beneath him on the sheets. Tom removed his hand from his member and held both his hips once more, thrusting in harder and deeper. Harry just laid there with his cheek on the sheet, his eyes closed as he tried to calm his body down. 

He felt Tom still inside of him and knew the other had just come inside of him, making Harry wince. The wizard shifted and pulled him sideways, spooning him. 

Tom’s hand lazy trailed over his stomach and Harry opened his eyes. “Are you going to make me your slave..?” Harry questioned him and Tom hummed softly. 

“No… I have enough mindless fools surrounding me. With that spell you will lose your own will, only obeying me and wanting to pleasure me. I am a cruel bastard, but not that cruel, Harry.” Tom whispered against the back of his neck. 

Harry felt relieved by Tom’s words and relaxed in the others hold; still his hands were tied behind his back. “Tom, could you please release me. I need to go down and fix the damage you did.” 

“No, you are staying right here.” Tom said leaving no room for any argument and Harry glared over his shoulder. Tom’s eyes were closed and he seemed content. 

“Seriously, Tom. You messed everything up downstairs, someone needs to fix it.” Harry snapped. Tom shifted and Harry felt the cock inside him move forward, even though they both were soft, Harry stilled. 

Tom opened his eyes; they were bright red once again. A smirk appeared on his handsome face and sudden dread filled Harry at it. “You’re exactly where you should be and you will remain here with me.” 

“Possessive bastard…” Harry muttered, glaring at him. “You even came inside me. You know that we had a deal about that.” Harry hated the sticky feeling inside of him and Tom sighed pulling out of him. 

With one move from Tom’s hand Harry felt the stickiness inside him disappear. “Happy?” Tom asked him, as Harry felt the two arms tighten around him, pulling him back against Tom’s hard chest. 

“No,” Harry said, wriggling his hands, which were now trapped in between them. “My hands, Tom.” 

Tom hummed and smirked against his neck. “I like you tied up, so no. your hands remain that way for now.” 

“Tom seriously! We can’t stay here like this, what if someone else needs the room. You have to let me go!” Harry exclaimed. Tom sighed, clearly irritated and then Harry felt the feeling of side-along apparition. 

Green eyes closed as he felt another bed beneath him after being pushed through a small pipe. “Now shut up.” Tom snapped and Harry felt a blanket being pulled over them. 

As Harry opened his eyes, he noticed they were in some kind of bedroom. Tom must have apparated them away to his own house… Harry knew that his life just got fucked over by Tom Riddle and yet he couldn’t quite deny he liked the thrill of it all. 

“Heey Tom…” Harry said softly, wondering if the wizard had fallen asleep. Tom gave a soft hum and Harry grinned as he continued. “You are jealous, aren’t you?” 

Harry jerked forward and let out a shriek as Tom’s hand landed hard on his bottom. “This ass is mine, just as the rest of your body, as is your mind, your soul and your heart.” Tom growled near his ear and Harry shivered at the warm breath and the dangerous words that left Tom’s mouth. Harry felt his cock twitch at it and somehow he knew that even though he was playing with fire, he quite liked it. “Is that clear, Harry?” Tom whispered as he sucked on his earlobe. 

Harry looked up, meeting Tom’s red eyes. He grinned at him. “Yes, my Lord.” Harry whispered and he was delighted when Tom’s pupils dilated. Oh, the power he had over Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. Harry couldn’t help himself and laughed, earning himself another smack on his ass.


	5. Sadistic Dark Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this prompt was requested by Maniastern, who requested a more canon non-sexual, pure-sadistic Voldemort/Harry with screams and blood. I hope I succeed in this for it is very different than what I normally write. 
> 
> Thanks to Rob Dyke(youtube). For one of his videos gave me the needed inspiration for this fanfic. Hope you like it and all mistakes are still my own! 
> 
> Please mind the warnings!!  
>  **Warnings: Torture, sadistic Voldemort, Blood and Gore, pure torture, muggle device(heretic’s fork).**

### Sadistic Dark Lord: 

This was not how it was supposed to end. This could simply not be happening. In a way Harry could only hope that all this was one terrible nightmare… 

Yet he knew that it was not. Green eyes closed as he tried to move his hands or arms. Yet they remained firmly tied on his back, his wrists bound to his elbows. All the blood inside his body was rushing to his head, since he was tied upside down. 

His ankles were in chains that were tied to two poles spreading his legs wide, only increasing the pain in his muscles and upper legs. 

The small cell had only one door and no light source at all. 

So Harry couldn’t recall how much time had passed. Had only a few hours passed? Or had maybe days passed since his friends had escaped with Dobby. Harry let out a small sound at the reminder of Dobby’s big eyes in shock as they disappeared with a loud pop, leaving him behind in Malfoy Manor. 

He had been trying to reach out to the house-elf, only to feel ropes wrap around his feet, making him stumble and fall. It happened so quickly, but at least Harry was certain that his friends were safe, as they disappeared in front of his eyes… 

The door creaked open, bringing Harry from his thoughts as he closed his eyes tightly, turning his head away from the blinding light that filled the dark cell. 

The throbbing in his scar already letting him know who was entering the cell. He kept his eyes firmly closed, even as he heard the door close once more. His heart was beating loudly against his chest, pumping blood through his veins that immediately went to his head. 

“You still do not wish to speak?” Voldemort questioned him softly. Stubbornly Harry remained quiet. He had already put up with the Cruciatus curse, multiple times during the time he had been captured. Harry guessed it must have been longer than one week. He simply couldn’t let Voldemort know what they had been up to. 

“Surely this position you find yourself in is highly uncomfortable.” Voldemort hissed and the voice sounded closer, yet Harry kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look up at his captor and let him see just how awful he felt. 

Silence filled the room and Harry breathed in deeply and finally opened his eyes, looking up at those red slitted eyes that were gleaming down at him in a rather sadistic and pleased way. 

“Muggles,” Voldemort practically spat the word with loathing in his voice. “Do have some intriguing torture method; even I can admit this, Harry.” Harry tried to ignore the dread in in his whole body at those words. 

“I didn’t think you would stoop so low, Tom.” Harry rasped out. This as expected earned him a kick to his head and Harry let out a pained groan, as he swear he saw stars and the pain in his head increased. 

“You know, Harry. People died from hanging upside down like this.” Voldemort continued on as if he hadn’t been interrupted or kicked his prisoner at all. “It usually takes around 8 till 10 hours however, it is quite painful death.” 

Harry gritted his teeth together and didn’t reply, knowing that he shouldn’t provoke the other, while he was in such an awful situation. 

“Sometimes they would even go so far as to cut the person in half, _slowly._ ” Voldemort hissed out and Harry’s eyes shot up to look at Voldemort, who seeing his fear-stricken look started laughing, clearly enjoying the pain that Harry was in and the fear that must have showed ins his eyes. 

Harry quickly pushed his fear away and tried to calm down his breathing, not wanting to give Voldemort the satisfaction. Yet it wasn’t easy considering it felt like his lungs weren’t working properly and he could still feel slight dread inside him. 

“Do you know how long you have been tied down here?” Voldemort asked as he crouched down, so he was leaning close to Harry’s face. Harry only wanted to get his hands free and hit that sadistic smirk of Voldemort’s face. 

“No?” Voldemort asked him, tilting his head to the side. Harry glared at him, barely suppressing the urge to lash out to him. “I would say it has been almost 6 hours…” 

Disbelief went through him. Harry certainly thought that he had been stuck here longer. “Since it is so dark here and you are in pain, however I think you might thought it to be longer.” 

Harry stared in those blazing red eyes as Voldemort just continued on. “Maybe I should start to cut you in half, maybe then you will finally speak and tell me what you have been up to.” 

Harry struggled weakly against the chains, but he only felt his heartrate increase as Voldemort rose to his full height once more. “You know where they start to cut…” Harry’s eyes widened and he let out a strangled no, as Voldemort’s wand went to his crotch. 

“Hm…” Voldemort grinned down at him. “Something you want to tell me, Harry?” Harry closed his mouth, knowing he couldn’t tell Voldemort about the horcrux hunt… But… to be cut in half from down there… 

“No?” Voldemort asked him softly and Harry despite the trembling in his body and the fear rushing through him stayed silent, as his hands balled into fists. “Such a pity…” 

Harry closed his eyes and his whole body tensed. He felt magic wash over him and then pain unlike any before went through him. He struggled desperately, trying to free his hands, to get that wand away from genital area. It felt like a knife was slowly inching down on his sensitive skin and an anguished scream tore from his mouth. 

 

It cut deeper and deeper and Harry barely felt the red liquid moving over his back and his stomach, sticking to his pants, briefs and shirt, coating them bright red. 

The pain stopped and Harry was heavily gasping for breath through the pain that still lingered on his body, but numbed. “You wish to speak?” Voldemort asked him and he felt a bony hand being placed on his thigh. It was only then that Harry felt his body was convulsing and he bit down on his lip hard, tears streaming from his tightly closed eyes. 

“I can continue this for hours; after all I am a wizard and can heal you and start all over again.” Voldemort threatened and Harry felt the pure terror of those words, knowing that Voldemort would do exactly that… 

Harry could indeed feel a small healing spell on his lower body, but it did nothing as Voldemort said. “Let’s try this again then…” 

Harry could hear Voldemort laugh as he let out a sob, but he knew saying the truth to Voldemort would only make it more awful or maybe the Dark Lord would finally grant him death. 

Harry started screaming and thrashing again as Voldemort once again started to cut in his crotch. The pain and torture continued on and on, until eventually Voldemort stopped and lowered his body to the ground. 

Harry laid there, eyes unseeing and his mouth open in soft and heavy gasps. There was wetness underneath him that Harry thought must be his blood… Voldemort crouched down and moved him so he was lying on his back. 

“Tell me.” Voldemort ordered, but Harry just closed his eyes and turned his head away. Despite the torture he had been put through he wouldn’t break…. He couldn’t let him know, his friends would be in even more danger if Voldemort knew…

He heard a cold, yet clearly amused laugh. “Stubborn boy, you know how easy it would be for me to rip the information from your mind.” Harry tensed; he had forgotten that Voldemort was a master Legilimens. But then it made Harry wonder why he hadn’t done so before. 

A hand grasped his chin and Harry opened his eyes, which felt dried up after all the crying he had done. A sharp nail moved over his cheek and Harry felt it almost cut his skin, but it didn’t hurt as much as it had down there. 

“I enjoy your suffering, Harry,” Voldemort hissed out and Harry could indeed see that the Dark Lord was greatly pleased. “I enjoy it, because you deserve it, for everything you have done against me.” The last words were hissed in slight anger, but through the pain in his whole body Harry wasn’t even aware of the pain in his scar anymore. 

His crotch area felt strangely numb… and he wondered if there was permanent damage down there. Maybe he didn’t even have anything down there anymore… 

“Tomorrow…” Voldemort whispered and then Harry blacked out. Finally he got what he wanted, since Voldemort had enervated him every time he began to lose consciousness during the torture. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

The next time Harry awoke he felt something tied around his neck, but that was not all he felt. Four sharp pins… Two were right under his chin and if Harry moved his head down even the slightest bit he knew it would go through his skin. Instead he moved his head further back, even if felt uncomfortable. 

The two other pins were pushing against his lower neck and he was tied down to a bed.  
Harry moved his body, still feeling weak and a bit sluggish, but he needed to free his hands and ankles from the shackles. He needed to find a way out of this…

His lower body felt weird and Harry guessed that some permanent damage was done to him after all. HE let out a chocked sob, but knew he couldn’t let it get to him. 

Harry didn’t dare lower his head and look around, because he could still feel the sharp pain in his chin. Though he did recognize the cell anyway… it was the same cell in which he had been hung upside down. 

The door opened and Harry forgetting about the fork like pins on his chin craned his neck to look at the door, breaking his skin on the sharp pins. He let out a pained gasp and he could hear another person groan in pain as well as a thump sounded before it. Harry however quickly moved his head back and tried to calm down his beating heart. 

“Ah, you are awake,” Voldemort stated and Harry heard some movement as the Dark Lord appeared in his line of sight. “I assume you already felt the little device strapped around your neck.” Harry glared at him and he could hear someone moving and clearly attempting to scream. 

“I have another little game, let’s see if we can make you confess like this.” Voldemort whispered to him and then the Dark Lord moved away and Harry looked up the tiniest bit, feeling the pressure against the soft skin of his chin. 

The bed moved upwards and disappeared as Harry was tied against the wall. He had closed his eyes with the movements and tried not to move his head down. 

But still a muffled scream of his name made his eyes shot open and he let out a wince as he once again forgot the device around his neck. Voldemort laughed, but Harry closed his eyes in pure horror. 

It was Hermione… how had they found her? How could she be here? 

He felt a hand grab his hair and he forced his eyes open in a glare, as he opened his mouth to curse Voldemort or beg him to let her go however he felt the pins move deeper into his skin and he closed his mouth quickly, eyes widening in silent understanding. 

Voldemort’s smile was so dark and full of even more promise of torture and pain that Harry could only shake his head, hoping to let Voldemort know that he didn’t want this. Though he knew deep down that Voldemort would ignore it anyway. 

“You do not wish to speak… maybe she will, when I torture her the same way I did with you.” Voldemort hissed softly and the fingers pulled at his head and forced it down. Harry let out a cry as he fought against the grip, not wanting those pins to move deeper into his skin. Yet he couldn’t get free from Voldemort’s strong grip either. 

Harry could already feel blood slowly dripping down from the puncture wounds, from all four pins. 

Harry struggled as Voldemort moved away, releasing him and he saw how Hermione was hung upside down and she struggled weakly. He gritted his teeth against his each other. 

Screams echoed through the small room as Voldemort started to torture Hermione and Harry struggled harder, opening and closing his mouth a few times as he felt the pain of the pins, until he knew he could not let this continued. “Stop!!” He screamed feeling the pins pierce through his skin and the blood flowed from the wounds. 

Harry craned his head backwards as tears rolled over his cheeks. “I am sorry, did you say something?” Voldemort asked, but at least Hermione’s screams had stopped and she was now crying. Yet Harry had the feeling it wasn’t the end of it yet… 

“S-Stop…” Harry gasped, ignoring the pain on his own throat as the pins shifted into his skin once more. 

He could handle this pain.. he could, for Hermione. Harry heard some movement and Voldemort’s face appeared in front of his. That dark smile plastered on Voldemort’s face only made Harry feel his blood run cold. 

A hand touched the object tied around his neck. “Speak, Harry…” Voldemort whispered, red eyes gleaming pleasingly. 

Every word he would say the fork device would pierce his skin. Harry was very much aware of it. But he simply couldn’t let Hermione suffer because of his failure… 

Yet even as he said the truth, Voldemort would maybe torture them even more and they could only hope and wish for the end to come… Harry’s mind got barely think about how a few muggles tricks worked better than the Cruciatus curse… 

“Horcruxes.” Harry got out, feeling the pins move into his skin with that simply word, but he closed his eyes as he felt his head started to burst. 

What happened next Harry didn’t know. Pain, exactly like the Cruciatus curse went through him. He thrashed and screamed, unaware of the pins breaking his skin completely as he moved his head down as well, attempting to free himself from the torture curse. 

It stopped and only one second later a flash of green blinding light filled the room and Harry saw it. It hit Hermione straight in her chest and her body, which was still hanging upside down went limp. 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe, blood was flowing from the puncture wounds and Voldemort’s red eyes stared at him. “What did you say?” The Dark Lord hissed out, angered. Harry also recognized the fear that Voldemort clearly tried to hide. 

Harry felt the stinging in his chin and beneath his breast bone, but his mind was fuzzy. He could only think about how he had lost, how he had failed. 

A hand went around his throat and Harry weakly raised his head up, meeting Voldemort’s angered glare. “I will not grant you death, Harry.” 

Harry shook his head, not believing this. After everything, after every time that Voldemort tried to kill him… “I will torture you endlessly.” The promise was dark and Harry knew nothing would stop Voldemort at keeping this promise. 

With those words Voldemort left the room, leaving Hermione’s dead body hanging in the middle of the cell. Harry cried softly, still feeling the pain in his whole body… 

One hour… Harry reckoned one hour must have passed as Hermione’s body started to shift and green eyes met the face of Draco Malfoy’s dead body instead of Hermione. He never noticed that the blonde boy was much too young to be Draco. 

An anguished scream tore from his mouth at the revelation that Voldemort had played him. Harry didn’t care that the wounds from the fork only increased. It was his heart that was hurting now, unable to believe that it had not been Hermione. 

That he had giving the information away like this… 

He never knew that all that time Voldemort was watching and enjoying every agonised scream and sob that came from him. “So sweet you are.” Voldemort hissed out as Nagini coiled around, also hissing giddily. 

“How long till you start over again, master?” Nagini asked him and Voldemort laughed. 

“Soon, my dear Nagini,” Voldemort answered as he raised his hand, letting his fingers trail over her head, as red eyes watched with glee at the view in front of him. A sadistic smile formed on his lipless mouth. “I can continue breaking him all over again, for he is mine, just as you are.” 

Nagini let out a pleased hiss as she nudged his hand and Voldemort chuckled darkly. He couldn’t wait to start all over again with his human horcrux. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Obliviate…” The word was whispered as Harry felt all the memories of his capture and torture fade away. 

What had been revealed before was simply horrifying… Harry deep down inside refused to believe it, yet he knew it to be the truth. Had seen it with his own eyes… 

The mirror in front of him hadn’t lied… he had not seen himself for many years. His mind was a mess; he had been stuck here for Merlin’s knows how long. 

Voldemort said that it was now more than 100 year. And every time Voldemort grew tired of his complete submission and acceptance of the torture, it would start over again. It was surprising that his mind hadn’t broken yet, but Voldemort said if that were to happen he would fix him again.

The Dark Lord had gleefully told him that this was the 20th time that he had erased his mind. Maybe one day it would break his mind completely, but the Dark Lord simply stated that he was too stubborn and strong. 

It was a nice praise… Yet the thought of once again going through so much torture filled his mind and body with dread. He begged Voldemort not to do it, not to erase his memories, just to continue torturing him. 

HE couldn’t bear to once again lose the truth. To once again believe he was a mere 17 years old, while he was now more than 100. 

The ache in his bones he had blamed on the torture, never thinking that maybe his body was growing older. But when Voldemort told the truth and showed him to a mirror, he had been forced to acknowledge it. 

He looked like he was around 50 years old… 

Voldemort placed hand on his cheek as Harry felt himself falling away once more. “Let’s start again, my precious prisoner.” The Dark Lord whispered. 

Harry closed his eyes, wanting to please him, but he felt like he was losing himself. He couldn’t stop it and let everything flow away.

Harry woke up, feeling his hands were tied at his back and he was hanging upside down. Taking in the room around he noticed it was small and damp. A cell… 

What had happened? Green eyes blinked and went to the door as Voldemort entered. “Hello Harry.” Voldemort greeted him and Harry glared, as he struggled his body, trying to free himself. 

A cold, amused laugh echoed through the cell and it simply made Harry’s blood run cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late update on this challenge. But I have been busy and things have been hectic, besides that my inspiration is all over the place XD…  
> I will write all the other prompts! So please bear with me :)!!


	6. The Dark Lord and the Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort and his diary horcrux have some fun with Harry after the Dark Lord takes Harry away from the ministry of magic. Requested by KuronoYume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates on one day, yay me! 
> 
> This is for KuronoYume, who requested a threesome with Harry, Diary!Tom and Voldemort.  
> Hope you enjoy it ^-^!! All mistakes are still my own! It’s been some time since I wrote a threesome, so it was a nice change/challenge for me again XD.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Slight dub-con, Underage, bondage, toys, threesome, double penetration.**

### The Dark Lord and the Diary: 

It all happened in some kind of haze… The moment when the curse hit Sirius and his godfather disappeared behind that veil would be forever etched inside his memory. 

Anger unlike any before had gone through him and in his rage he had not listened to the words his friends and the order members said. No instead, he had run after Bellatrix with a need to hurt her that he also never had felt before. It was as if all his emotions were going haywire. 

She had taken his chance away at living together with his godfather. Bellatrix deserved to be hurt at that point Harry barely cared about his morals. Her insane cackling only etched him on. “I killed Sirius Black!” She screamed and Harry raised his wand as he sprinted closer to her. 

Green eyes furious, he cast a curse he never thought he would use. “Crucio!” He yelled and she went down with a small gasp. She quickly turned around and Harry glared at her, feeling the dark magic move through him. 

Her lips turned upwards and her eyes shifted, but Harry was unaware of it. 

Suddenly a strong arm pulled him backwards until his back hit a hard chest behind him. Green eyes widened as he heard a voice whisper in his ear. “You must mean it, Harry.” Another hand moved forward and those thin bony fingers wrapped around his. 

His hand trembled, knowing it was Voldemort standing behind him but the grip on his hand tightened and the trembling seized. Bellatrix grin faded, as uncertainty appeared in her eyes and some fear. “My Lord?” She whispered softly, her voice full of devotion nonetheless. 

“Try again.” Voldemort said instead and Harry knew that he was speaking to him and not her. The Dark Lord had completely ignored his faithful servant. Somewhere deep down Harry was very much aware of the many reason why he should not do this. 

But right at this moment he didn’t care. Maybe he would later find himself regretting it, but right now he wanted to hurt her. He had meant to hurt her. Harry braced himself and he could hear a soft chuckle near his ear that sounded strangely amused. 

“Crucio.” Harry said, not even raising his voice this time and Bellatrix’s body twisted as she tried to fight off the torture curse. Yet she didn’t scream and Harry wanted her to scream. To hear her pain filled screams, knowing that he was the one to cause it. Unknowingly to Harry the spell became stronger with his wish and the first scream tore from Bellatrix’s mouth. 

Harry felt something dark rush through him at the sound. He almost felt strangely giddy… The chest behind against his back was vibrating with soft hissed laughter that Harry could hear close by his ear. 

Harry’s lips curved upwards in a maniacal grin feeling that the other wizard was enjoying this just as much as he was. He was simply unaware of the addictive feeling of dark magic and Voldemort who was still holding his hand lowered it, stopping the spell. 

It was only then that the smell of urine reached Harry and he was panting heavily. Before he could fully gather himself he was roughly turned around and demanding lips were upon his. Harry gasped and a forked tongue moved inside his mouth, tasting everything. 

Harry couldn’t focus, the hand around him pulled him even closer against Voldemort’s body and green eyes closed with a soft moan that Voldemort swallowed down. A hand grabbed his chin and Voldemort stopped the kiss as those lips moved to his ear. “Beautiful,” Voldemort hissed and Harry shivered as he recognized it as parseltongue. “No escaping this time.” 

Harry was still out of breath as he heard the sound of a fireplace activating. “Tom…” It was Dumbledore… Harry felt Voldemort pull away a bit to glare at the headmaster. 

“Too late, Albus.” The Dark Lord said with a smirk and Harry saw how those blue eyes met his and turned sad. 

“Let him go, Tom.” Albus raised his wand at them as he stepped closer. Harry felt something inside him tense, because strangely he felt content right here, right now. Inside Voldemort’s arms he felt more content than ever before, even knowing that the Dark Lord had tried to kill him multiple times. 

Yet it was clear that he had no such intention… even last year Voldemort and Tom had not killed him in the graveyard… He easily escaped them, too easy if Harry thought back on it. 

Albus stopped and eyed the both of them. “Harry, are you alright?” 

Was he alright? No, in a way he wasn’t. His mind was a mess and Sirius was gone. Yet Voldemort’s presence had made it better, especially since the Dark Lord had helped him torture Bellatrix. 

“No…” Harry replied, but not moving out of Voldemort’s arm that was still secured around his waist. “But I feel better…” Maybe later Harry would indeed regret it as Voldemort laughed. 

“That is what dark magic does, Harry.” Voldemort chuckled as he said this and Harry saw Albus’s eyes widening a fraction. 

“Harry, get away from him!” Albus screamed, but Voldemort slashed his own wand and several bricks from all over the building blasted forward to the headmaster. A strange kind of feeling of being pushed through a small pipe went through him and Harry stumbled. 

Voldemort’s hand latched onto his shoulders, keeping him from falling onto the ground. “First time side-along apparition?” The Dark Lord laughed. 

“And I bet you didn’t warn him beforehand,” Another voice said that Harry recognised immediately. His head shot up and he saw Tom Riddle sitting there on a rather spacious bed. The young Dark Lord smirked at him. “Hello Harry, fancy meeting you again.” 

Harry finally pushed away from Voldemort and backed away, but both dark wizards didn’t react, only watched him. Yet it felt unnerving as he noticed both their stares were kind of hungry in some way. 

“No need to be scared, Harry,” Tom said as he got up and stood beside Voldemort. Seeing them standing next to each other Harry could clearly see some of Tom’s features in Voldemort’s snake like face. “There are no basilisk or dark wizards out to kill you here.” 

Harry couldn’t help himself and snorted. “Yeah, right… last time I checked I ended up in some kind of ritual in which you revived him,” Harry pointed his wand towards Voldemort and was slightly surprised that he still had his wand on him at all. “Before that, you set a big ass basilisk on me with the order to kill me. And that year before Voldemort tried to kill me in trying to achieve the Philosopher’s stone. So you should try better than that, Tom.” Harry snarled the last words. 

Acting his anger out on them could maybe make him forget about everything else that had been happening… Tom narrowed his eyes and glanced sideways and Voldemort clearly looked displeased. 

“I liked you more when you shut your mouth.” Voldemort hissed and before Harry could react his wand flew out of his hand and something appeared inside his mouth. He tried to bite down on it, but felt he couldn’t and he moved his hands up wanting to remove the strange ball like object from his mouth. 

Ropes appeared out of nowhere and his hands were tied down against his back. He looked up, slightly terrified, but willing not to let it show. 

Tom sighed softly and moved closer, Harry backed away until his back hit the wall and Tom stopped in front of him. “We do not wish you any harm, Harry. You could say we both were not thinking clear and before we could explain it last year, you took the chance to leave.” Tom said softly and Harry glared at him. 

Tom Riddle… This sixteen year old memory freed from the diary was to blame for Ginny’s death. Harry had barely escaped with his life as the basilisk had hunted him down on Tom’s orders. When Dumbledore finally came, Harry had lost his way through the many pipes the basilisk had hunted him down. 

Fawkes had blinded it, but still Harry kept running, trying to make no noise at all at times, even then the basilisk had managed to almost kill him. The serpent king did not lose track of him, because the basilisk could smell him. 

Dumbledore had eventually ended up saving him, but when they found their way back to the Chamber, they found Ginny’s body lying there, cold and completely motionless, dead. 

The diary on top of her chest was now empty and Tom Riddle was gone… 

Previous year his dreams had been strange, he had seen Tom taking care of someone, whom he found out later on was Voldemort himself, and clearly preparing for something. It was until later when Harry’s name came from the Goblet of fire and he landed in the Graveyard that he understood… 

Tom was right in saying that Harry took the first chance to leave when he got it. After that ritual were they used his blood to revive Voldemort, who had been nothing more than a new-born child at that point, he finally freed himself from the statue’s hold and reacted immediately. 

He accioed the cup and was happy to feel that it was still a portkey, as the graveyard faded from his sight however he had seen how Tom had tried to stop him. 

Harry focused on the here and now and saw that Tom was still standing in front of him. He breathed in and out of his nose, but he could feel that his breathing was slightly uneven. He was stressed; his heartbeat was also quicker than before. This situation was not good at all… 

Harry was well aware that he was at their mercy now, with no way out. “We do not wish you any harm, Harry. We are just protecting you.” Tom whispered and caged him in. Two hands were placed against the wall next to his head. 

Harry glared at him and Tom chuckled. “Though I must admit you look quite nice like this.” 

When Tom leaned in closer Harry turned his head to the side and he heard Tom softly snort at his reaction. “Won’t you indulge us, little saviour? For we have saved your life.” Tom breathed against his neck and Harry looked up, confused by Tom’s words. 

His eyes widened and his breath hitched at the sight behind Tom. Voldemort was standing there, watching them with those blazing red eyes. But it was not that which had captured Harry’s attention. No, it was the fact that Voldemort looked human… 

He looked like Tom Riddle, only older, seemingly around 40 Harry guessed. His black sleek hair was longer than Tom’s. Voldemort’s hair fell onto his shoulder and was partly tied back, mostly likely to keep it from getting inside his eyes, which were still the same red as before just not slitted. 

Tom had not moved at all. “Like what you see?” Tom hissed against his neck and Harry couldn’t suppress a shiver. HE told himself it was one of fear, but he knew it was a lie. Tom Riddle was undoubtedly handsome and Voldemort looking the way he did, Harry couldn’t ignore the stirring of arousal. 

“Enough teasing him,” Voldemort said, clearly getting impatient. “Get him on the bed.” Tom pulled back and Harry felt those warm hands move him towards the bed, his mind a bit numb, he let it happen. As he was dumped on the bed however he wondered if he should fight this more and all of his clothes disappeared into thin air. 

Harry quickly turned around, not wanting to have both dark lords’ out of his sight, yet he also felt strangely safe… He tried to speak, but because of that stupid ball inside his mouth he could only get out some muffled noises and he glared at them, as he struggled against the bonds. 

“Shh… like I said before, we do not wish to harm you, just relaxed and enjoy.” Tom whispered as he climbed on the bed next to him, despite those reassuring words Harry felt himself tense. Tom’s hand trailed over his chest and stomach up and down in slow soothing motions. 

Voldemort also moved closer, already having discarded his robe and Harry stared at the exposed chest as Voldemort opened his shirt and also threw it somewhere on the ground behind him. Tom chuckled and Voldemort smirked at seeing Harry’s look. 

Harry was unaware of the lust that shone through his green eyes and could be felt through their connection. 

Harry felt his heartbeat increase as Tom hovered slightly more above him and started placing kisses on his neck. Sometimes Tom would bite lightly on his skin and a muffled gasp would leave his mouth. 

A hand touched his knee and slowly moved higher and Harry’s eyes shot open, unaware that he had even closed them. Red eyes looked down upon him, for any clear indication that he should not want this, before fingers wrapped around his penis. 

Harry’s hips trusted upwards on instinct and Voldemort smiled, looking pleased with his reaction as the hand started to move slowly up and down. 

Tom groaned against his neck. “You’re so sweet, Harry. You have no idea what you do to me… or him.” It was a soft whisper and Harry wondered if Voldemort had even heard it. 

Green eyes closed with gasp as his breathing through his nose increased. Tom shifted and Harry felt a tongue trailed down over his chest and stomach. He forced his eyes open, watching as Tom stopped near his erection. 

The young Dark Lord grinned up at him as he slowly put his lips around the tip and Harry thrusted his hips upwards again, while Voldemort’s hand stopped at his base, tightening his grip. 

“Don’t let him come just yet. We just started.” Voldemort warned Tom. Tom pulled back and looked up at the other wizard. 

“He is young, he can take it,” Tom said and Harry watched their interaction slightly intrigued. Voldemort sighed and moved his hand away, but Harry felt something appear around the base from his cock and his eyes widened. Tom looked at down as well and chuckled. “Evil…” The young wizard murmured. 

Voldemort let out a soft laugh that didn’t sound cold or evil that made Harry glance at him slightly surprised. “He can take it.” Voldemort repeated his younger version’s words.

Both Voldemort and Tom got up from the bed as the younger of the two raised his hand and Harry saw a drawer being opened and several objects came out. Green eyes widened and his breath slightly hitched, as a whimper escaped from his mouth at seeing those objects. 

Tom noticing his reaction, turned to look at him. “Don’t worry; you will like it, Harry. We will assure that.” 

Harry felt his tense his body had become again and he saw Voldemort shaking his head. “Trying to assure him is useless,” Voldemort sat down next to him and Harry shifted away a bit, but a hand on his stomach kept him firmly in place. “Stay.” Voldemort ordered with a small glare. 

Voldemort’s other hand moved down and those fingers moved against his balls, making Harry stiffen, before he relaxed as slowly Voldemort moved them through his fingers, pleasure running through his body with the simply ministrations. He didn’t even know his balls were so sensitive…

“I think one day you might scare him away,” Tom muttered as he sat down on Harry’s other side and Harry felt how Tom moved his fingers even lower than Voldemort, probing slightly at his ass. Harry didn’t know if he truly wanted this, but he had to admit it didn’t feel quite wrong. “Just surrender to us, you belong to us after all.” Tom said softly. 

Harry belonged to them? The thought disappeared from his mind as Voldemort tugged on his balls and he let out a strangled groan, while Tom pushed a finger inside of him that was wet or slick, probably lube. “He is tight…” Tom let out with a hiss. 

“Better prepare him well then.” Voldemort said as he went back to rubbing the sack through his fingers. Harry could ignore it for all he wanted, but he could feel his cock twitching as the finger pushed in and out of him, and when Tom added a second once, clearly lubed up as well he threw his head back, as his eyes rolled back into his head. His back arched from the bed and he could hear two very similar chuckles. 

The pleasure felt like it was too much and not enough. Harry could not reach the orgasm his mind and body wanted. At times he had felt close, but then they slowed down, as if they could feel his coming climax. 

By the time Harry started begging for them to just continue, Tom already had four fingers thrusting inside of him and Voldemort often moved his hand up, pinching his nipples, while the other hand sometimes jerked his leaking member. 

All of a sudden both their hands disappeared from his body and Harry couldn’t help let out a whine at it. Green eyes opened, pupils diluted in lust and pleasure. “Beautiful…” Voldemort hissed out and Harry felt something inside of him flutter. 

Tom smiled down at him and Harry saw how the young Dark Lord grabbed something from the night table. It was out of his sight and Harry was slightly shocked when Tom turned to face him and had a big dildo in his hand. 

There was a lot of lube on it and Harry didn’t think it would fit, for he knew where they were planning to put it in. Seeing his reaction Voldemort inched closer and kissed him, the ball disappearing from his mouth and Harry tried to relax. 

Yet he still stiffened when he felt the tip of the dildo touch the rim of his hole, but Voldemort deepened the kiss and a hand tangled in his unruly hair. Harry focused on the demanding kiss as he felt the toy being pushed inside of him slowly. He let out a moan as it breached him, his hands balled into fists against the sheets underneath him. “God… it’s too big.” Harry groaned out. 

Voldemort’s hand moved over his chest, down towards his cock and started to slowly jerk him off, clearly wanting to distract him from the object that was now slowly moving in and out of his ass. Voldemort shifted, lying down next to him and Harry gave him more access as that sinful mouth started to nip at his neck. 

Harry soon felt the pleasure building up again as Tom kept pushing the dildo in and out of him and Voldemort’s hand tugged on his erection. “I am gonna come!” He moaned out as he felt Tom push the dildo in even deeper, hitting that bundle of nerves inside of him. His toes curled up in pleasure as he reached his climax, a loud moan coming from his mouth that he could barely believe truly came from him. 

He felt the hands pull away and the dildo was also pulled out of him as he tried to calm down his ragged breathing and heartbeat. “We are not finished with you yet, my dear horcrux.” Voldemort whispered huskily in his ear. Harry had no idea what a horcrux was and why Voldemort called him that, but the hand that soothingly moved over his stomach felt good so he simply relaxed, as he came down from the strangest and greatest orgasm he ever had. 

Harry also felt that there was no sperm whatsoever lying on his stomach or his chest, making him wonder if he had actually climaxed at all. All those thoughts disappeared from his mind as he heard some movement and then he felt the bed dip in between his legs. His eyes widened briefly as he saw Tom naked in between them, the young Dark Lord’s hand was rubbing his cock, coating it in lube. He was going to lose his virginity… yet he found he didn’t mind it that much. 

He always looked up to Tom, well before he found out that he became Voldemort then. Tom moved one hand to Harry’s hip and the other was holding his cock as he positioned himself. 

“Ready?” Tom asked him and Harry gave a small nod, as Tom moved in slowly. Harry closed his eyes and willed his body to relax, it helped that Voldemort once again kissed him, distracting him and it was good that he was already prepared for this. 

Harry felt Tom stop as he completely filled him. Voldemort pulled back and looked at where their bodies met. “How tight is he?” Voldemort asked his younger version. 

Tom had his eyes closed and opened them again. Harry felt a shiver run through him as he saw the clear lust and hunger in Tom’s eyes. “Far too tight…” Tom groaned out as he shifted a bit and Harry let out a low moan as Tom’s cock brushed against his prostate. 

“Let’s loosen him up even more then.” Voldemort said and Harry felt how they pushed him upwards until he was half straddling Tom, who kissed him, those hands tangling in his hair as Tom lay down. Harry gasped as the movement made Tom’s member shift inside him once more and he could also feel Tom gasp against his mouth. 

“You’re perfect…” Tom whispered as then kissed all over his neck, while keeping him from crushing Tom. Harry weakly pulled at the ropes that still bound his hands to his back, but he felt that he couldn’t move them at all. 

Harry closed his eyes as Tom slowly started to thrust upwards and he felt a mouth kiss all over his back. It felt good, too good as his cock stirred once more. He had never lost his erection even and wondered if it was because of that thing that was still around the base of his cock. Tom stopped moving and Harry felt two fingers next to the cock inside of him.

Harry’s eyes shot open and he tensed as he felt this, wanting to shift forward, but Tom’s hands stopped him. “Shh, calm down.” 

“Are you both insane… You will tear me apart.” Harry gasped out and Voldemort ignored him as he pushed the two fingers in deeply. Harry arched his back and let out a groan. “Fucking bastard…” Harry groaned. 

“You could have waited, you know.” Tom snarled, clearly also displeased. 

“Then you should have let me go first.” Voldemort hissed back and Harry felt how the Dark Lord draped over his back and a hand encased around his member, tugging on it, while the fingers kept moving in and out and Harry even heard Voldemort whisper something and it felt like more lube appeared inside of him, making the intrusion a bit easier and less painful. 

It didn’t take long after that as Harry was moaning again in pleasure, the pain fading away. Yet the feeling of being so full felt so good. Voldemort still kissed all over his back and Tom latched onto his neck, making him a shuddering mess of pleasure between the two dark lords’. 

Harry barely even felt it when Voldemort had added a third and a fourth finger as the Dark Lord had stretched him well. But he definitely felt it when Voldemort removed his fingers and he let out a small whimper, making both of them chuckle. 

Tom pulled him into a kiss that showed more passion than Voldemort’s kisses had done and he lost himself in it as he felt another cock was being placed against his entrance. Harry closed his eyes and willed his body to relax and accept it as Voldemort pushed inward. 

Both Tom and Harry moaned at the feeling. Harry was feeling far too full, like his ass was being stretched beyond its limit and Tom because it had gotten so much tighter now that his other self had pushed his cock inside. 

The three of them relaxed, while Harry tried to adjust to the feeling. “You alright?” Tom asked him and he felt Tom’s hands trail over his sides, giving him goose bumps. Harry nodded, keeping his eyes closed. 

Voldemort leaned over them and Harry felt a mouth kiss his neck. “You’re perfect.” Voldemort whispered against his ear. Tom had also said that just a moment ago and Harry couldn’t help but feel like this was indeed where he belonged. 

“We will take care of you,” Tom promised him. “We will never let anyone hurt you.” Harry was reminded that they also had hurt him. “We both apologize for hurting you in the past; we were not completely right in our minds when we did that.” Tom whispered against his lips, as if he had read his mind and then claimed them in a soft kiss. 

Harry felt how Voldemort started to move and soon the three of them were moaning as Harry pushed his hips back, wanting them to go deeper, further, and begging for more. 

Voldemort pulled him up, so he was sitting upright as Tom’s hands latched onto his hips, holding him steady and helping him ride the younger Dark Lord. Voldemort’s arm encased him against the chest behind him as he kissed, sucked and bit down on his neck, making Harry only moan louder. 

“Please, oh god! Harry moaned as he felt his orgasm once again approaching. Voldemort’s hand moved down and that thing around the base of his cock disappeared as Voldemort’s hand started to jerk him off. 

Green eyes opened, as he watched Tom beneath him. Tom’s grip tightened and Harry was sure that the nails would break his skin as the young Dark Lord closed his eyes and arched his back with an open mouth. A low moan came from him and Harry felt Voldemort groan against his neck as his sped increased. 

As Tom recovered from his orgasm he batted Voldemort’s hand away and started to jerk Harry off instead, making Harry soon spill his semen over Tom’s chest. Voldemort’s arm moved around Harry, as he was pushed down and Voldemort fucked him harder and deeper than before as Tom kissed him slowly. 

Voldemort bit down on his neck and stilled deep down inside of him. Harry felt sticky down there, it was a strange sensation, but he welcomed it nonetheless. “I don’t understand…” Harry got out and he felt Tom’s hand card through his hair. 

“We will explain it to you. But we will not let you go back to Hogwarts, Harry.” Tom whispered softly, sounding content. 

Voldemort snorted and Harry felt the grip that the Dark Lord still had on him tightens. “I think I will never let either of you out of my sight. Or maybe not even out of my bed.” Voldemort murmured. 

Harry blinked his eyes open, as he finally felt the awful reality of what had happened hit in, Sirius was dead... Tom or Voldemort must have caught his darkening thoughts. “Sirius only just went beyond the veil; the curse that Bellatrix used was not fatal. We can get him back.” Tom whispered against his ear. 

Harry pulled back, staring down at the young Dark Lord who merely smiled up at him. “We are not leaving this bed till the next day.” Voldemort hissed out as he moved and pulled out of Harry, muttering a cleaning spell that made Harry shiver. 

“Wa... wait. You can truly bring him back?” Harry asked hopefully as he glanced at Voldemort who lay down besides his younger self. 

Red eyes glared at him and Voldemort’s hand grabbed him, pulling him off of Tom and he was being placed in between them as Voldemort pulled him into a tight hug. “I am a Dark Lord, Harry. If I set my mind upon it, there is nothing that I cannot do.” 

Harry felt Tom snuggle up behind him and a small kiss was placed on his shoulder. “He may be arrogant and a bastard at times, but he is right. We will go to the Ministry tomorrow and then we will explain everything to you,” Tom told him. “For now we go to sleep.” 

Sleep didn’t sound so bad, but the ache in his bottom was slightly distracting. Tom chuckled and Harry felt a hand placed upon his hip. Soothing magic washed over him and the ropes tying his hands also disappeared. 

Harry relaxed, but was unsure of how to lie in between the two wizards and where to keep his hands now that he was free. Voldemort sighed, clearly irritated and the male shifted a bit, giving him more space, while Tom merely grabbed his hands and pushed them forward. 

It was with that movement that Harry felt the strain on his muscles in his arms and he winced. His arms had been tied back for some amount of time in a rather unnatural position. Voldemort chuckled and Tom laughed softly, making Harry glare at them both. 

“How would the two of you like it when I tie you up and fuck you?” Harry snapped at them. 

“Not a chance!” Voldemort hissed, while Tom merely continued laughing and whispered in his ear. “I bet the two of us can make him bottom.” 

Harry blushed at those words, while Voldemort’s red eyes narrowed in warning. Tom smiled and closed his eyes as he hugged Harry tight against his chest. Voldemort scooted closer and also wrapped his arms around both his horcruxes. 

Harry’s hands were now in between his body and Voldemort’s and finally he grumbled and moved them, placing one arm over Voldemort’s side, making the Dark Lord smile softly, even though Harry couldn’t see it. 

The two Dark Lords knew that tomorrow they would need to explain everything. Harry certainly was brainwashed by Dumbledore’s ideals and words. It was clear that they boy believed it was love, his mother’s love that had saved him from Voldemort’s killing curse. 

The truth was far from it however. Harry was their soulmate and both had been blinded by it, until Tom had finally researched it during the time he took care of his future self when he was nothing more than an infant. 

Tom found out the truth about why the killing curse had most likely rebounded and now this year they found out about the connection they had to Harry’s mind. Tom remembered that Harry was capable of speaking parseltongue and they found proof that the boy wasn’t a blood related to any family of Salazar Slytherin, making this impossible. 

Tom figured out that somehow his soul had become unstable and split once more. Voldemort had relented to this and had absorbed the other horcruxes afterwards, giving him back his human appearance. 

And now… they had their soulmate in between them, right where he belonged. They were certain that they could persuade Harry to stay, after all Sirius Black meant a lot to him and they didn’t doubt that they could bring him back. 

The Wizarding War would not even begin, for they had already won with Harry Potter on their side.


	7. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is intrigued by Harry as he sleeps. It turns his mind darker and into fantasies that he can't help but act upon.  
> Somnophilia requested by shiny apple (SilentAttendance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally getting some stuff done… Like catching up to all those prompts still in my list for this challenge XD.  
> I still have around 10 to write though XD. 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy and all mistakes are still my own!  
> This is for shiny apple (SilentAttendance) who requested somnophilia.
> 
> **Warnings: slight dub-con?, Somnophilia.**

### Somnophilia: 

It always intrigued him how far he could go… How far could he push Harry’s body, before the other woke up? 

Harry often had nightmares, so it wasn’t odd for him to take some sleeping draught or sleeping potions before going to bed; most often Harry took a few drips of the potions inside his tea. 

The first time that Tom started to have this kink, he had watched Harry being asleep, completely unaware of his surroundings, his breathing even and his expression calm and oh so vulnerable for him. Dark thoughts consumed him. 

Later on Tom started to act on his thoughts and started to touch Harry, intrigued by how fast asleep his lover was. He would start slowly, let his hands roam over Harry’s stomach and chest, suck on Harry’s nipples and pinch them, explore his lover’s body to his content, while Harry was blissfully unaware and asleep. 

Tom eventually got so far that he started to give Harry a blowjob, feeling Harry’s cock became harder in his mouth, but his beautiful raven-haired lover remained asleep, even as Harry climaxed deep down his throat. Harry had at one point said to him that he had dreamed about getting a blowjob and it had actually felt quite good and Tom wondered what else he could do. 

Could he fuck Harry in his sleep? Would he wake up or not? Tom knew if he increased the sleeping potion that Harry took before going to bed sometimes that the raven-haired surely wouldn’t wake up… But where was the fun in that…?

It was the thrill of not knowing how far he could actually go, before Harry woke up. So one night Tom tried to touch Harry when he had not taken his potion. Harry had woken up and he had acted as if he was asleep. It was pure torture to hear Harry moan as he pleasured himself. Tom could relate to him, waking up with a hard-one and aroused like that. Harry had never questioned him and Tom knew he was safe. 

This time Tom had put a little more of the sleeping potion inside Harry’s tea and his lover smiled up at him. “You always make the tea so nice, Tom. I never taste those vile potions.” 

Tom smiled at him, looking far more innocent than he actually was. “It is just that I add more lavender, Harry. Nothing special.” That wasn’t technically a lie, since lavender was used in sleeping potions.

Harry hummed softly, closing his eyes with a content smile as he swallowed the sip he took from his tea. Tom watched with burning eyes and smiled when Harry met his gaze. This night he would try and fuck Harry in his sleep and he could hardly wait. His grip on his book was tighter than normal and he could already feel his cock hardening inside his trousers when he thought about it. 

Thankfully it was just a few minutes later when Harry announced he was going to bed, because he was tired and Harry gave him one last kiss, as Tom lowered his book, effectively hiding his erection from Harry’s sight. He waited some time and then followed Harry upstairs. 

As he opened their bedroom door, he noticed that Harry was already in his sleeping wear and fast asleep. Tom walked towards the bed and sat down next to his sleeping lover. He nudged Harry’s shoulder, but the raven-haired didn’t react and Tom took that as his que, as he carefully moved Harry’s shirt up and let his fingers trail over Harry’s chest and stomach. 

Carefully he rolled Harry onto his back and kissed Harry’s chest, eyes fixed upon his lover’s face, which remained serene. Harry was deep asleep. 

Tom moved to Harry’s right nipple and sucked on it, feeling Harry shift, but the other didn’t wake and Tom let his other hand trail lower. Down over Harry’s chest and stopped when he was between Harry’s legs, applying some pressure on the penis hidden beneath those sleeping pants. 

Tom felt his cock gave an interested twitch at the sight in front of him. Many might call him insane and crazy for doing this… Hell, if Harry ever found out, he might get dumped. 

Despite that their sex life was anything but boring; Tom had literally no idea if Harry would like what he often did to him… They explored their sex life continuously. Harry had been tied up numerous times and eventually Tom had even bottomed for the first time. 

This however was something else entirely and Tom knew that somehow he should have asked Harry if he was alright with this first, but it would simply take away the fun for him. 

Tom kissed Harry’s stomach as he moved his hands to Harry’s sleeping pants, pushing them down the slightest bit to reveal Harry’s penis, which was still relatively soft. Tom knew it wouldn’t be like that for long. He wanted to fuck Harry, but he would also make sure that Harry would orgasm in his sleep once more. 

His eyes glanced up, still seeing Harry’s sleeping face, soft even breaths coming from his slightly parted lips. Dark thoughts went through Tom’s mind. Even though he knew he wasn’t exactly a saint, many people would call him insane for getting off on this. 

Not that he cared. Deep down he only cared what Harry thought of him and his precious lover loves him so much that Tom could get away with a lot. Not everything, maybe, but at least a lot. 

Tom carefully placed a small kiss on Harry’s stomach and then shifted forward down, slowing taking Harry’s length inside his mouth. Hallowing his cheeks he started to suck on the tip and moved his head down. 

Slowly but surely Tom could feel Harry harden in his mouth, while his eyes stayed firmly fixed upon Harry’s face, seeing the slightest changes and hearing the soft moans that came out of his lover’s mouth. 

He slowly pulled back and wrapped his hand around Harry’s member, slowly jerking him. Once again wondering how far he could go. Tom pulled back, his eyes widening a bit as Harry shifted and rolled over to his side. 

Tom quickly moved away from in between Harry’s legs, instead he moved so he was lying sideways next to Harry and he carefully pulled the other male against his chest. 

Tom’s eyes closed as he let out a heavy breath when his cock brushed against Harry’s thighs. This was perfect…. He could fuck Harry in this position and a part of Tom’s mind still resisted, but eventually surrendered to it. He wanted it, desperately right now. In a way he had been holding himself back, trying to keep those dark urges under control. 

Now however he felt like letting go and he might suffer the consequences if Harry woke up and didn’t like it… But he was certain he could persuade Harry to like it nonetheless. After all Harry may have him wrapped around his finger, but Tom knew he also had a lot of control over Harry. 

Tom summoned a bottle of lube to him and thoroughly coated his fingers in it. He moved them in between their bodies, finding Harry’s hole. Slowly and very aware of any reactions from the male in front of him he pushed one finger in. 

Harry’s body stiffened, but he remained asleep. So Tom carefully started to move it around while thrusting it in and out at a slow pace. A look over Harry’s shoulder showed him that Harry was still hard, so he couldn’t mind it much. 

Tom could barely wait and pushed another finger in. For one moment Tom felt Harry tense again and he stopped moving, but then Harry’s body relaxed again and Tom pushed the two fingers in deeper. He shifted closer as he started to stretch Harry’s inside. Soft gaps left Harry’s mouth and taking it as encouragement Tom entered a third finger inside his lover. 

It felt much tighter than usual and Tom could feel his erection throb, wanting nothing more than to bury itself in that tight heat in front of him. Finally he deemed Harry good enough prepared and he removed his fingers as he lubed up his member. 

Tom placed it against Harry’s entrance, holding his breath as he slowly pushed in. Harry shifted a bit and Tom closed his eyes with a groan as the muscles around his member tightened a bit. Tom placed his hand on Harry’s stomach, keeping him more in place and hoping that his lover wouldn’t shift much as he pushed in completely. 

He placed a small kiss on Harry’s shoulder, feeling that Harry’s breathing was still even. He could barely believe it. His penis was buried completely inside Harry’s ass, but his lover still remained asleep. 

He waited some time, to see if Harry reacted differently, but nothing gave away that Harry was awake or aware of what was happening. 

So slowly Tom started to move, pulling out till only the tip remained inside and then he pushed inward just as slow. Still no reaction, other than Harry’s breath hitching the tiniest bit. Tom rocked his hips forward as he placed his mouth on Harry’s shoulder. 

It was too much, his fantasy was coming true and he increased his pace a bit as Harry moaned lowly. It felt so good. Tom moved his hand down, wrapping his fingers around Harry’s member as he started to move it in time with his thrusts. 

Harry shifted a bit and Tom stopped once more as Harry moved away from him, but Tom moved his hand to Harry’s stomach, not letting him go far. Eventually Harry stilled once more and Tom moved closer, pushing his cock in all the way with a low groan. 

Tom closed his eyes and started thrusting his hips forward again, fucking Harry slowly, yet deep. He kissed on Harry’s neck, feeling how the muscles tightened around his member and he let out a small hiss. 

He was already so close. He should be embarrassed that he was so aroused by this all. Yet he couldn’t help himself. 

He bit down on Harry’s shoulder as he came deep inside his lover’s sleeping body. His breathing was heavy and Harry lay motionless in his arm. 

“Finished?” Harry’s voice sounded loud, far too loud in the now silent bedroom. Tom felt horrified and went to pull back, but Harry grabbed his wrist, bringing it down to his lover’s erection. 

“Harry..?” Tom questioned, shocked that somehow Harry had woken up and he hadn’t even noticed it. 

“I hope you at least finish what you started.” Harry muttered sleepily as he wrapped both their hands around the leaking cock. 

“You’re not angry?” Tom asked him softly as he scooted closer to the other body and slowly started moving his hand, tightening his grip on Harry’s member. 

Harry moaned a bit and then replied. “No, this is hardly the first time I woke up during your new-found fantasy.” 

Tom couldn’t help himself and laughed as he sped up the movement of his hand, but then decided against it and turned Harry on his back, as he leaned down and took Harry’s cock inside his mouth in one swift motion. 

Harry’s fingers tangled in his hair as the hand pushed him further down, almost deep-throating him. Tom relaxed his throat and took him in deeper, making Harry moan as he almost gagged. 

Harry came quickly and Tom closed his eyes as he tried to swallow it all, some of it still escaped past his lips, but he licked it back up, cleaning Harry completely. 

Harry sighed softly. “Don’t forget to clean your own mess.” Harry murmured and Tom chuckled as he whispered a cleaning spell. 

Tom moved up, so he was hovering above Harry, who opened his eyes again. “The sleeping potion?” Tom asked him and Harry grinned up at him. Tom shivered slightly as he felt Harry’s hands move over his back. 

“Hm… I took an antidote before,” Harry said, making Tom arch his eyebrow and Harry laughed softly. “Like I said, I was aware of what you did at times, and I noticed that look in your eyes.” Harry moved up and kissed him on the lips. 

Tom deepened the kiss, making Harry moan again as he settled down fully on Harry’s body. “Have I told you I love you?” Tom whispered against his lips. 

“I believe you forgot to tell me today, Tom.” Harry replied cheekily, making Tom chuckle. 

“I love you.” Tom said as he lay down on his side and pulled Harry into a tight hug. Harry’s arms went around his waist and Tom relaxed, knowing that at least Harry didn’t think badly of him. 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind exploring this some more. Next time maybe you can even film it all.” Harry suggested and Tom felt his cock stir at the mere thought. 

“Better make sure that such a film doesn’t fall into the wrong hands then.” Tom warned him, making Harry laugh. 

“It’s only for us…” Harry said. “Though maybe we could give on to my parents, would scare them for the rest of their lives and prove that you are indeed a bad wizard.” 

Tom chuckled. “You bring out the best and the worst in me, so you’re to blame, Harry.” 

Harry hummed and snuggled up closer against his chest, making Tom smile softly. “I love you, Tom.” Harry muttered softly, already falling asleep once more. 

Tom placed a kiss on Harry’s unruly hair and closed his eyes. “And I love you.”


	8. My Dear Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells his family he is gay, their reactions differ and his elder brother Tom ends up standing up for him. Though Harry soon finds out why and the result that follows… Well, Harry doesn’t quite care he might land in hell because of it all and it seems like Tom doesn’t care about that either.  
> Siblingcest requested by Mythi and Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am still alive and yes I have been busy… So I deeply apologize for the wait. All of the prompts will be written eventually! 
> 
> This one is for Mythi and Luna, who both wanted Tom and Harry to be brothers. So here you are :).  
> I am once again gonna find some holy water lol…  
>  **Warnings: Homophobia, Underage, First time, Incest(Siblingcest, Tom and Harry are brothers). Please mind these warnings!**

### My dear brother: 

Maybe it would have been better had he never told his family. Maybe then at least his father wouldn’t treat him like utter shit. 

Harry was silent during dinner, all of them were silent. Rose was sitting next to Tom with Tom sitting in front of him at the dining table. His father sat at the head of the table and there was at least one empty chair between him and his father. 

Rose had become silent and withdrawn after Harry had told them about him being gay. The tension that was in the house and between them all was high and since their mother was gone, Harry was treated awful by their father. Surprisingly Tom often enough stood up for him and Harry was very grateful for it. Tom, being the eldest of the three should set an example for them. 

Though Harry reasoned that a father should set an even better example. Harry withheld a sigh as he took another bite of his smashed potatoes. He was so relieved and glad that his mother would be coming back in just a few days and she will undoubtedly be furious when they would tell her how his father had behaved these past days when she was gone. 

Honestly Harry could cope with just being ignored, but some statements that his father made just hit in hard. Like yesterday evening he had said that he was glad that at least Tom was a normal man and he had a son still. It made him feel like he was a failure and disappointment, which he was in his father’s eyes. 

Harry glanced up through his bangs to Tom, who was eating in silence as well. Yesterday Tom had glared at their father and snarled that just because Harry was gay, that it didn’t make him any less manly. Somehow it had filled Harry’s heart with affection that Tom had stood up for him. 

Harry had not exactly expected it, especially since their rivalry in the past. Harry froze as Tom’s dark eyes met his and Harry could feel his face flush as he quickly looked down at his plate again, missing Tom’s grin, that went unnoticed by all of them. 

“Rose, Tom, come. We will go watch some television. Harry, clean the plates.” Their father said after dinner was finished. 

“I will help Harry, dad.” Tom said as he got up after his father had stood up. Harry noticed how displeased their father was, but he placed a hand on Rose’s shoulder. She however shrugged it off angrily and walked away. Their father followed after giving both boys a small glare. 

“You don’t need to.” Harry quickly said as he moved forward and grabbed his plate from the table. Tom snorted softly and went to grab his own and Rose’s, while Harry picked up their father’s plate.

“It’s fine. I have nothing better to do anyway.” Tom said as he placed the plates into the sink and filled it with warm water and poured some dish soap in it. 

“Avery isn’t gonna pick you up?” Harry questioned him. Tom shook his head as he started cleaning the plates and handed them to Harry to dry. 

“No, I will go out this weekend again, but this night. A club I have been to before. It’s called the Phoenix.” Tom said softly and Harry’s eyes widened as he dropped the plate he was drying onto the counter with a loud thud, luckily it didn’t break. Wide green eyes went towards Tom, who glanced sideways with a small smirk. 

Harry knew that club and had been there a few times before… It was not just a normal club however, it was a club for LGBT people, where they could go meet others without being judged. 

“The Phoenix…” Harry repeated softly, hearing his father yell that they shouldn’t break anything, to which Tom screamed back that nothing was broken. 

“That is what I said.” Tom whispered towards Harry as he finished the last plate and started cleaning the utensils. 

Harry felt his heart beating louder and he didn’t know why exactly. It felt like something had changed between the two of them, since Harry came out several weeks ago and Harry couldn’t deny that his elder brother was handsome. Carefully he sneakily glanced at Tom, hoping the other wouldn’t notice it. 

How strange would it be if Tom caught him staring at him now? Harry gritted his teeth and continued to dry. Neither of them said anything as they finished. 

But as Tom walked past him to the living room Harry felt the taller male stopped behind him. Warm breath fanned his left ear as Tom whispered softly. “I would be willing to show you. I know exactly how to pleasure a male, my dear brother.” 

A hand touched his ass and Harry moved forward automatically, making his elder brother chuckle. Harry closed his eyes and gathered himself, yet he could feel the blush on his face and knew that he couldn’t walk into the living room like this, especially since his cock was half-hard now. 

Harry quickly moved towards the bathroom and as he looked into the mirror he noticed how red his face was. This couldn’t be… Tom was his brother! He couldn’t get aroused by this or even so easily flustered, yet… he did. 

He cursed silently and opened the tap, throwing some water on his face, feeling it cool his heated face down a bit. Yet… now Tom’s reactions made sense. Tom clearly wasn’t straight either… Harry quickly willed his penis to go soft again and he sighed deeply. 

After a few more seconds Harry finally found the courage to go downstairs and face them all, he noticed that his father was staring at the television screen. Rose was nowhere to be found and Tom sat in his armchair, reading a book. 

Carefully Harry walked into the living room, finally seeing his father glance up at him, but those hazel eyes went back to the television screen just as quickly. Harry felt something inside him break at the clear dismissal from his father and he sat down on the other couch with a heavy heart. 

Tom’s chair was straight across and he tuned out the noises coming from the television, seeing that Tom’s eyes were moving, and clearly focused on the page in front of him. 

Harry bit his bottom lip and shifted as he turned his attention towards the television. Yet the show on it didn’t interest him at all. It was some kind of drama and Harry always disliked those. “Father, could Harry and I leave?” Tom broke the silence all of a sudden.

There was an unspoken rule that they should spend some time together with family every evening. Normally Harry always liked those moments, but since he told the truth a few weeks ago, he found he loathed these moments. 

“Leave…” Their father said coldly, not even looking at them. “Just go to your rooms and I don’t want to see either of you until morning.” 

Harry looked at Tom, seeing the other smile at these words. “Thanks, dad.” As Tom’s eyes met his Harry felt himself grow hot again and he shifted. Quickly he got up however and left the living room. Behind him he could hear Tom follow him, but he didn’t dare look over his shoulder. His elder brother’s words were still echoing through his mind. _‘I know exactly how to pleasure a male, my dear brother.’_

Harry quickly threw his bedroom door open and went inside, but before he could close it, Tom entered his room and closed the door with his foot. Harry backed away a bit, feeling his heart thundering against his ribcage. “T-Tom?” He stammered slightly, not understanding why he was feeling like this... He fancied Tom, he knew this. His elder brother was handsome and Harry had some… fantasies about the two of them together, but those were mere fantasies, not real. 

Tom’s face was blank as he stared at him, yet there was something in those dark eyes that looked a lot like desire and it made Harry’s heart race even more. 

“Have you any idea what I felt,” Tom whispered softly as he stalked towards Harry, who stood there frozen. “When you told us you were gay several weeks ago?” 

Harry didn’t know… but right now he could guess what exactly went on inside Tom’s dark mind. Because it was clear what his elder brother wanted from him right now. 

Harry felt Tom’s hand touch his chest and he let himself being pushed backwards until his knees hit the bed and he fell down on it. Tom straddled his waist and looked down at him. “This is wrong…” Harry muttered, but the protest sounded weak, even in his own ears. Because his body was clearly interested. His cock was already half-hard just by the mere thought of having sex with his own brother. 

Tom grinned at him and leaned down until their breathing mingled. “Does this feel wrong or bad in any way, Harry?” Tom asked him softly and Harry felt the hand from his chest move down, touching the small bulge in his trousers. 

Harry’s hands gripped tightly into the sheets as his mouth opened in soft gasp. “Beautiful.” Tom groaned out and Harry opened his eyes, not even realising he had closed them. 

Harry could not believe this. He had always looked up to his elder brother, but this was way beyond anything he had ever thought. Because it was thanks to Tom that Harry had finally completely realised that he was gay. 

“We are brothers and…-”Harry started, but his mind and mouth stopped working as Tom’s hand applied some pressure right between his legs and he felt his cock throb. 

“And?” Tom asked him with a grin on his face. 

Harry opened his mouth, but then closed it again, as he slowly relaxed his body. He knew that look in Tom’s eyes. His elder brother wasn’t going to stop and somehow Harry didn’t want him to either. 

Yet Rose was most likely in her bedroom, just across the hallway and their father was downstairs. “Rose is in her bedroom and father is downstairs.” Harry whispered. 

Tom’s grin widened at those words and he leaned further down. “Then you better stay quiet, my dear Harry.” 

Harry shivered as he felt Tom say those words against his ear and then he felt a tongue trail over his neck and he threw his head back, giving the other more space. Tom chuckled against his neck and Harry moved his hands up, his fingers tangling in Tom’s black hair. 

“We are going to hell for this.” Harry breathed as Tom kept kissing and sucking on his neck. 

“I think I might enjoy hell, especially if you go down with me.” Tom said as he moved up and Harry closed his eyes as their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. 

It was different then kissing a girl and different then kissing Draco. Yet Harry had never gone beyond kissing when he had experimented with his newfound feelings. Harry groaned into the kiss as he felt Tom shifted his hips down, rubbing their groins against each other’s. 

Then his elder brother pulled back and Harry panted as Tom pulled his own shirt off and Harry sat up a bit, as Tom also pulled at his shirt, also discarding it somewhere on the ground. Tom’s arms went around him and Harry felt those hands trail over his back, lower and lower. 

Harry arched his back a bit and Tom pushed their chests together as he forced Harry to lie back down. Green eyes closer as Tom sucked rather hard on his neck. “D…don’t leave marks.” Harry gasped out. 

“I will do what I want. Don’t worry about father. Soon I will be 18 and when I move out, you are coming with me.” Tom muttered and Harry didn’t get the time to reply as those sinful lips found his again. 

At the same time Harry felt how Tom loosened his belt and opened his trousers. One hand snaked in between their bodies and down into his briefs and Harry let out a small hiss as Tom’s cold hand touched his dick. 

Tom moved down and started sucking on his chest and then moved one hand towards his right nipple and started teasing it, while his mouth latched over the other and licked it. Harry pushed Tom’s head further against his chest, or attempted to, since this was impossible. Tom’s hand on his erection slowly started to move as well and Harry opened his mouth in a soft moan. 

He brought his own hand to his mouth, to stop himself from making any sounds. Tom bit down on his nipple and his body jerked upwards as the pain changed into arousal and his teeth clenched down on his hand. 

Green eyes looked up to Tom, seeing those dark eyes watch him, most likely wanting to see every reaction he got out of him. A finger brushed over the tip of his erection and Harry closed his eyes as he moaned lowly against his hand. 

Tom’s mouth moved away from his nipple and Harry felt the cold air hit the hardened wet nub. “I want to hear you...” Tom whispered and Harry could see that those dark eyes were dilated in lust. 

Tom groaned softly and then stood up; making Harry raised his legs as he quickly pulled the trousers off. Tom then moved his hands to the rim of his briefs, silently Tom asked for approval and Harry nodded. 

Tom’s eyes took in every detail of his body and it made Harry feel much too aware of his body. Yet it was clear that Tom enjoyed what he was seeing. It made Harry feel relieved about it, because he didn’t work out as often as Tom did. 

“Move back.” Tom ordered and Harry scrambled further back on his bed as Tom settled in between his legs. Those tender hands moved from his knees to his inner thighs and Harry shivered as goose bumps rise on his body. 

Harry watched as Tom moved his hand to his pocket and grabbed a small tube out of it, lubricant. Harry blinked at him and then said softly. “You came prepared…” 

“I always am prepared, Harry,” Tom said with a smile as he coated his fingers in lube. For one second Harry tensed as he felt Tom’s fingers rub against his hole. “Relax.” Tom whispered and Harry nodded. 

Despite that he had touched himself down there, never had anyone else touched him and now his brother was going to finger him, no mostly likely even fuck him. Harry’s cock twitched at the thought and he saw Tom’s lips turn upwards. Dark eyes met his and Harry felt his breath hitch as one finger slowly moved inside and on instinct his eyes closed. 

“Keep your eyes on me.” Tom said and Harry forced his eyes open. The finger pushed in as far as it could go and then moved out and Harry felt it drag against his insides. 

Tom continued pumping the finger in and out and after some time added a second one. Harry made sure to keep his eyes open and he saw how Tom’s lips parted in a soft gasp. The two fingers stopped and Tom glanced up at him. “You’re still a virgin?” Tom asked him and Harry blushed as he nodded. 

He had sex before with Ginny, but this… was completely new. So he was, and felt like, a virgin. 

“Ohh,” Tom laughed softly and covered his body with his, making Harry groan as those fingers inside him shifted because of the movement. Tom placed a chaste kiss on his lips and then smiled down at him. Tom’s fingers pushed deeper inside and hit his prostate, making Harry moan. Tom chuckled above him. “Sorry, my dear brother, but I think I might ruin you completely.” 

Somehow that sounded so wrong, yet Harry could feel the stirring of arousal go through his body and it felt quite right instead of wrong... Harry’s hands latched onto Tom’s shoulder as the fingers pumped inside him at a slightly quicker pace, hitting his prostate dead on, almost every time. 

Harry bit his bottom lip and threw his head back as Tom’s mouth latched onto his neck once more. The movements on Tom’s fingers in his ass slowed down and Harry felt how they went almost completely out. 

Tom poured some more lube on them and Harry felt a third finger rub at his entrance, as Tom slowly pushed the third finger inside with the other two. The lube eased the way in, yet Harry still felt the slight sting from being stretched like this. 

His fingers tightened onto Tom’s shoulder and Harry was certain that his nails might leave some marks. Yet Tom didn’t seem to mind as the fingers started move and also stretched him. After sometime Harry felt his orgasm approach him and he groaned out. “I am gonna cum…” He couldn’t believe that he was going to come without even a hand touching his cock. 

Tom pulled his fingers out and Harry let out a whine. He felt immediately embarrassed by the sound he made and his face flushed deep red making Tom laugh softly at him. Yet Harry was captivated as he saw how his elder brother opened his own trousers and moved it down to his ankles, before completely shrugging it off. 

Tom’s underwear, a black brief, didn’t hide the bulge inside of it at all and Harry was slightly awed at his brother’s girth. Yet Harry could see the length was also pretty impressive… 

He wondered if it was going to fit and he grew nervous, which must have shown as Tom let out a soft sigh. “Don’t worry, just lie back and relax.” Tom muttered as he moved his brief down and Harry had been right. 

“It isn’t exactly small…” Harry muttered, making Tom shake his head. 

“Smaller males than you have taken it, so I think you can handle it, Harry,” Tom whispered as he moved back onto the bed and scooted in between Harry’s open legs. Harry still stiffened when he felt the head of Tom’s member brush through his crack. “Relax…” Tom mouthed and Harry willed his body to relax as he saw how Tom poured a lot of lube on his own hand and applied it to his cock. 

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the tip breach the outer rim and he heard Tom inhale sharply against his neck as the other covered his whole body. Two hands grabbed onto his hips and Harry opened his legs wider, as he felt Tom push in completely. 

As Tom bottomed out, both breathed heavily and Tom placed one hand on his cheek, moving his head sideways a bit and kissed him. The kiss distracted him slightly from the stinging he felt in his bottom. As Tom felt him relaxing more he shifted a bit and Harry felt how his insides clenched around the hard member inside of him. 

“Fuck…” Tom groaned with a breathless laugh. Harry snorted, never having heard his brother curse like this before. Their eyes met and Harry saw something else in those dark eyes, brown, deep brown. Up close Harry could finally see the colour well. 

Harry moved his hands and placed them on Tom’s back as he moved his hips upwards a bit, feeling Tom’s member move a bit deeper inside of him. His mouth opened in silent moan and Tom leaned down more, thrusting his tongue deep inside Harry’s open mouth. 

Tom also pulled his cock almost all the way out and then thrusted back in, making Harry moan in the open-mouthed kiss. Something so wrong shouldn’t feel so right… Harry thought, but soon his mind was filled only with pleasure, as Tom’s pace increased. Harry pulled away from the kiss when he felt the intense need to breathe and buried his head sideways into a pillow, muffling his moans and groans.

Tom moved his mouth towards Harry’s neck, breathing heavily against it. “Fuck… faster…” Harry whispered as soft as possible and Tom obliged. The sounds of the bed creaking and skin hitting skin filled the room together with soft moans. 

Both brothers were unaware of the hazel eyes that watched them through a small crack by the door. Tom just continued fucking his brother. It didn’t take long as Harry felt his orgasm approaching again and he moved one hand in between their bodies, bringing himself off. His muffled moan sounded loud in his own ears as his sperm coated his stomach and chest and also Tom’s. 

Tom bit down on his neck and thrusted a few more times before stilling deep inside of him. It was only as Harry came down from his high that he felt Tom’s tight grip on his hips as the other was trying to recover from his own orgasm. 

Their breathing slowly evened out and Harry felt his heartbeat also slowing down. “Tom…” Harry started softly. 

Tom hummed softly against his neck. “When are you planning on moving out?” Harry questioned him and he felt his elder brother pull back a bit. 

Tom smirked down at him. “Eager are we?” Harry glared briefly at him. 

“As if…” Harry muttered, making Tom laugh. 

Tom sighed and rolled of off him and Harry turned to his side, watching Tom, who looked content in his bed. Those dark eyes were closed and a soft smile was on Tom’s face. “Avery can get me an apartment as soon as I turn 18.” Tom whispered softly. 

That meant in one month. “One month…” Harry said softly in shock and Tom opened his eyes as he nodded. “Why?” Tom frowned and Harry voiced his question. “Why take me with you? You said something like that, right?” 

“Because you will be forced to live with father for 2 more years until you are considered an adult,” Harry saw the anger flash in those brown eyes and he couldn’t blame Tom. “I will not let you live here with him for 2 more years.” 

Harry snorted. “I didn’t know you actually cared, big brother…” 

Tom grinned at him. “I am your elder brother, Harry. Of course I care, maybe a bit more than I should even.” Tom added the last sentence a bit softer. 

Harry didn’t know what to say to that and with a small sigh he closed his eyes. He felt some movement, but didn’t react as Tom cleaned him up with a tissue and erased the evidence of what had happened. 

Tom would leave this room and go to his own bedroom and Harry would maybe finally have some time to gather his thoughts. Yet… Tom proved him wrong and Harry’s eyes shot open as he felt arms pull him closer against Tom’s naked body. 

“Tom?” Harry asked him softly, not believing that Tom was planning on sleeping here next to him. 

“Do you mind?” Tom asked him in return and strangely enough Harry found he didn’t mind. Yet.. The reaction of his father might be so awful that he would throw them both out of house if he found out. 

Harry would think about that tomorrow as he felt Tom slip his glasses off. It didn’t take long at all before he was sound asleep. Tom also fell asleep soon after and neither boys saw the flash of a camera. 

The next morning however, Rose walked up to them with a grin on her face, Harry noticed that their father was not awake yet, a small mercy. The red-haired girl smiled up at them and handed Tom her phone. Harry watched his brother’s reaction carefully as Tom glanced up at her. 

Harry accepted the cell phone as Tom handed it to him and his eyes widened as he saw a picture. It was clearly made yesterday evening, since both Tom and him were sound asleep in each other’s arms. 

“What do you want?” Tom asked her. 

Harry shook his head, not believing that Rose was planning on blackmailing them. “I can easily erase the picture…” Harry said as he didn’t give the phone back to their sister. 

“Go ahead,” Rose said with a smile. “I also send it to my email and saved it on my computer.” 

“I ask once again, little sister. What do you want?” Tom’s voice was a bit colder and Harry touched his shoulder, feeling how tense the other was. If their father found out… 

“When you turn 18 I want to move out with the two of you as well,” Rose said and then glanced towards the stairs, not seeing or hearing anything from it she explained in a softer voice. “I have a girlfriend.” 

Both brothers were shocked and glanced at each other. “You’re 15…” Tom whispered. 

“So what?” Rose glared as she put her hands on her hips in a stance that both boys recognized from their mother. 

“Nothing. It is fine, isn’t Tom.” Harry quickly said, knowing that their sister had clearly outsmarted them. Tom narrowed his eyes at her, but then muttered a ‘fine’ as well, though the elder clearly was irritated. 

“Don’t complain when you get the smallest room.” Tom added as he made his way into the kitchen. Harry saw Rose smile and she thanked him. Harry just sighed and followed his siblings into the kitchen. 

“What is her name?” Harry asked Rose as they slowly started to prepare breakfast for the three of them. 

Rose looked up at him and then shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, does it?” She muttered.  
Harry guessed it didn’t and he filled a glass with water and just took a sip as Rose said a name that made him choke, that quickly turned into a coughing fit, while Tom started to laugh. 

As Harry recovered he stared with wide eyes at his sister. “Ginny!?” Harry screamed at her, but Rose only smiled up at him and Harry truly believed that somehow fate hated him, as Tom was still laughing… 

He had some strange siblings, but at least he felt he wasn’t completely alone and he smiled up at Tom, knowing that in one month they would all be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This… became longer than I had anticipated, like always lol...  
> Well anyway hope you all enjoyed and I am off to bed, since it is nearing midnight XD.


	9. Jealous Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is way too busy lately and Harry feels like they are growing apart. And every time when Tom smiles at someone else, Harry is reminded of seeing Tom smile at him like that. It was jealousy that was growing inside of him and Harry is desperate enough to take a risk.  
> For ThornAngelic, who requested a Jealous!Harry and crossdressing/lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shot for the challenge.  
> This one is for ThornAngelic, who requested a jealous!Harry and some crossdressing/lingerie. Hope you enjoy ^-^! 
> 
> All mistakes are still my own! And I will be busy writing the others, but I will be mainly focusing upon the TomarryBigbang. So it might take some time for others to get uploaded.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Crossdressing!Harry, Lingerie, toys, multiple orgasms, Jealous Harry.**

### Jealous Harry:

If Harry hated one thing; it was the fact that Tom Riddle, his boyfriend and lover was handsome. For no matter where they went, Tom would catch the attention of all those girls(and even boys) around them. It sometimes felt like he was sharing Tom and he didn’t like it at all. 

Worse part was when Harry started to take notice of the little changes. Tom’s smile would be brighter when he was talking with strangers. Harry could remember that same smile being meant for him once, now however Harry rarely saw that smile. Nor did Tom laugh a lot when they were at home. It felt like they were slowly growing apart and Harry had run out of ideas eventually to stop this from happening. 

Breaking the subject and talking about it was one option, but it would leave both of them vulnerable and Harry was scared that Tom might think that he was attacking him in any way. The thought of losing Tom like this was horrifying. 

Harry had told Ron, Hermione and Ginny everything when he finally reached his breaking point. Ron said that he should just break up with slimy git if Tom was treating him this awful. This earned the redhead an elbow in his ribs from Hermione. 

Hermione had said that it would be best if they spoke about it, because it could be that Tom was feeling the same struggle. The thought did cross Harry’s mind. 

Ginny’s idea however was… different and a risk, because Harry had no idea how his lover might react to this... 

Ginny even honestly told him he was being jealous and at first Harry had vehemently denied this. But thinking back on all his reactions to whenever Tom would simply politely smile at someone else, he realised there may be some truth to it. Every time he would see that smile directed at someone else something inside him tightened and he felt like he wanted to tear Tom away from the other person. 

To see that charming smile and knowing it was meant for him alone. 

He loves Tom, he really does and he admitted that Tom was handsome indeed and he was so utterly happy that Tom chose him. After all Tom could have picked anyone, quite literally. Harry wondered if he was desperate… maybe he was.

Ginny merely smiled at his expression as they walked through the aisles of lingerie… Was he truly going to do this? Simply to once again capture Tom’s attention, to have those dark eyes fixed on him in that hungry stare that Harry had fallen for years ago. 

“Come on, Harry. I bet it will work. Maybe we can even buy you some nice dresses.” Ginny said as she grabbed what Harry noticed was a green slip with a red heart on the front… He certainly knew it wouldn’t cover his girth at all. 

“Ginny.” Harry started, but the redhead glared briefly at him over her shoulder. 

“Don’t start doubting me now. If it won’t work at least the two of you can have a good laugh about this afterwards. But if this arouses him, well a win for you.” Ginny stated with a shrug and smile. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Harry hissed softly as Ginny practically thrusted the slip in his hands. 

“He likes green, doesn’t he? And besides that little heart shows your love for him.” Ginny said with a grin. Harry wondered why he had even accepted Ginny’s help and he felt embarrassed just walking through this place. 

Yet there was also some kind of thrill to it. Harry noticed that Ginny had already continued and was now looking at stockings that made Harry’s face flush deep red. 

He would die from embarrassment… Glancing around him he didn’t notice anyone and quickly walked up to Ginny. “Gin, maybe this is a bad idea…” Harry hissed so softly that Ginny barely caught it. 

Hazel eyes glanced up at him and he saw the irritated stare that she certainly got from her mother. “No backing out now, Harry Potter,” She took a small step back and then looked at his legs thoughtfully. “Hm, this one.” She said and she picked one of the stockings and handed it to him. 

Only then Harry realised he still had the green slip in his hand as well and he merely blinked at the objects. Slowly looking up he saw that Ginny was looking at him. “You’re bright red...” She commented with a grin. 

He scowled at her. “Please, just hurry up…” Harry muttered. 

“Relax, Harry. I know what I am doing.” She said softly as she placed a comforting hand on his arm. He merely gave a small nod, not entirely believing her words. He just wanted the ground to slow him whole. Then he wouldn’t act like a lovesick fool in front of his lover. 

“You alright?” Ginny asked him and her tone was slightly worried now. Harry just sighed and nodded once more. He had nothing to lose right now, so why couldn’t he try this? Tom and he had talked about spicing up their sex life and maybe this was the way to do it. 

This was maybe what they needed to overcome whatever was between them. Or maybe Harry would make indeed a fool out of himself. He had even questioned whether Tom might be cheating on him and the thought to follow his lover one day crossed his mind multiple times. Yet he knew it was horribly wrong, so he never did. 

Yet it was proof how deep he had fallen. “You also want to try a dress?” 

Harry let out a small chocked laugh. “Why not…” He mumbled, making Ginny smile a bit at him. 

“Don’t worry so much. Let’s check the store just around the corner. I know they have some pretty nice dresses there.” Ginny said and Harry just nodded. 

He however refused to pay for the slip and the stockings and was grateful when Ginny paid for them. The cashier never looking at them twice for it, but he wondered how the female cashier would have reacted when he had bought them. 

“The odds of seeing anyone from the Wizarding community is nihil here, you know.” Ginny tried to comfort him. 

“Yeah, you said so before.” Harry said, but his eyes still looked all around him, hoping that he would meet no one he knew. 

Harry heard Ginny laugh softly and he glared at her. “Harry, I honestly have never seen you this stressed before. It is even worse than that day you had your first date with Tom.” 

Harry smiled a bit, thinking back on that day and how nervous he indeed had been. He had been shocked that Tom had even noticed him at all and asked him out. The Heir of Slytherin, head boy and prefect. Mr. Perfect, Tom Marvolo Riddle… 

That was now 5 years ago. They have been together for three years now, since their graduation from Hogwarts. Harry could still remember that everyone always said when a relationship survives 3 years then it can hardly go wrong, but now for the first time he doubted it. 

“I feel like I am somehow losing him? Maybe he already found someone else? I mean he is often enough away and for long periods of time as well…” Harry muttered sadly. 

Ginny sighed and placed her hand on his arm once more. “Just trust him you know… Tom loves you, Harry. Everyone could see that. Besides he isn’t exactly the type to cheat.” 

Her words reassured him a bit, but when they stopped in front of another store Harry fought the urge to turn around. “I can’t believe I am doing this…” 

They walked into the store and Harry saw some girls look at them. He did notice another male, sitting on a chair near the changing rooms. Yet… he would be the one to go into the changing room and not Ginny. 

Ginny pulled his arm and without a doubt he would have left the story without those arms pulling him further in. “Do you really think this is a still a good idea?” Harry asked her softly, feeling his heart beating a bit louder against his chest. 

“Harry, I have a boyfriend as well, believe me, I know what they want.” Ginny said to him. 

Harry snorted. “You are a girl, not a male going to dress up like a girl.” Ginny stopped pulling him along and glared at him. 

“Harry,” She started softly and then stopped, clearly debating on whether she should tell him something or not. “Trust me.” She eventually settled on. 

Harry did trust her, but now he started to wonder. “Did this idea come from Draco?” Harry asked softly. Ginny merely smiled at him, but that was answer enough. 

Draco and Ginny had been together for 1 year now; both their families had been utterly shocked by it and at first it hadn’t gone well. But both Draco and Ginny had firmly stated that no matter if their families would disown them, they would stay together. 

And if anyone knew Tom pretty well, it was his best friend Draco Malfoy. During the years at Hogwarts Draco and Tom had been close friends. At times even more Tom had admitted later one, but this was something that no one knew and Harry had kept Tom’s secret as well. 

“This came from Draco?” Harry hissed soft and Ginny gave a small nod. The thought made something inside him coil, wanting to break free. Jealousy. Now Harry was even jealous of Draco and the fact that the blonde git might somehow help him with this. 

“Come on, we are making a scene.” Ginny warned him softly and it was then that Harry indeed noticed some people staring at him and he smiled a bit as he pulled away from Ginny, yet he didn’t have the urge to run out of the story anymore. 

He was going to see this trough, no matter what. Harry did for one second wonder if Tom and Draco had maybe done something similar and if Tom got aroused by it. Yet Ginny walked around the store and Harry followed, seeing several dresses, but none that he really liked. 

He didn’t want a dress that was too short, but it shouldn’t be too long either. Ginny had just said to him that he should choose something that he liked and felt comfortable in. Yet Harry wondered if he even dared to see if the dress fitted him in here. 

Ginny had told him that they could always magically resize it, if it didn’t fit properly. She knew some handy spells for that, which her mother had taught her. It felt like he had seen the whole store, yet he found nothing that caught his eyes. 

Ginny shook her head slowly and he sighed. “I know another store nearby; let’s see if they have something there.” 

They walked outside and down the street. Harry’s mind still reeling on the fact that this idea came from Draco Malfoy and not Ginny. Harry glanced sideways noticing that Ginny wasn’t even looking at him, but staring straight ahead. The silence did nothing to calm his nerves now, yet he knew that Ginny’s words were useless as well. 

No matter what he did, he wouldn’t stop feeling nervous till the moment he had dared to dress up and face Tom. 

It was in the other store where Harry did find a dress that caught his eye. He didn’t know why, but he believed Tom would like it. His lover had always been fond of skulls, snakes and roses. 

The dress he had found was simple black with a red rose on the middle and a skull behind it. It was kind of dark, but Ginny said that it would probably appeal to Tom. Harry decided to take the risk and bought it. 

Ginny went with him to his and Tom’s apartment and he changed into the bedroom. The stockings were kind of difficult to get on, but they fitted perfectly… As did the slip, though it felt weird… It barely covered his prick and when he moved it felt like it could slip out of his underwear… 

Green eyes looked up into the mirror, seeing that green slip and those stockings on him were a strange sight. If his mother and father knew about this, he would certainly be grounded for the rest of his life. He promised not to tell them and would ask Ginny to remain silent about this as well. 

With a small sigh he turned around, facing the dress. Hr gritted his teeth, no turning back now. If he wanted to get Tom’s attention, this was surely a way to do it… Whether it would end well, Harry didn’t know yet. He certainly hoped so. 

The dress fitted perfect as well. Harry faced the mirror again and his eyes widened a bit. If the stockings and the slip had seemed strange on his body, this was even weirder. Yet it didn’t feel uncomfortable either. 

Maybe he needed to get used to wearing the slip a bit more, before deciding to truly use it and show it to Tom… 

He undressed and told Ginny that everything fitted perfect. She hugged him and wished him good luck with it and left. 

The house felt strangely empty all of a sudden and a glance at the clock told him that Tom would be coming home soon. Harry didn’t have the courage yet to take the step and merely started to make breakfast for the two of them. 

Tom however came back later than Harry had assumed and he had already eaten, since he had been feeling hungry. As the fireplace flared Harry glanced up from the television. “Harry… I am sorry; I got caught up in work and…” Tom looked at him and then sighed. “You have already had dinner?” 

Harry forced a small smile on his face. “Yes, there is still some in the kitchen. You just need to warm it.” 

Tom returned his smile and disappeared into the kitchen. “Everything alright at the office?” Harry asked him when Tom entered the living room once more with a plate of food. 

“Hectic…” Tom replied, as he sat down on the couch next to Harry. Harry just hummed and focused on the television again, not knowing what to make of it. 

The terrible feeling that somehow Tom was lying to him felt awful and Harry shifted a bit closer, while he heard Tom slowly eat his dinner. 

“Tom, are you free this weekend?” Harry asked him and he looked at the brown-haired wizard. 

Tom raised his eyebrow. “This weekend… yes I think so. Why?” 

Tom’s reply was strange, yet Harry ignored it. “I was thinking about going somewhere together. With just the two of us.” 

Tom chuckled at him. “Where do you want to go then?” Tom asked him with a smile. Harry felt himself relax a bit. 

“I dunno…” Harry replied with a small grin. Honestly he hadn’t thought this far ahead, considering that every time he asked Tom would say no, explaining that he didn’t have the time. 

“If you find something, let me know. I am sure I can arrange something. Avery will have more work and he will complain, but I will deal with it.” Tom said to him. 

Harry for the first time in a month felt like something between them was mended again and with a bright smile he nodded, seeing Tom’s smile directed at him eased his worries. Maybe he was truly a lovesick fool and jealous, but honestly who wouldn’t be? 

\------------------------------------------------

The weekend came and Harry finally put everything together for his plan. Despite that Tom seemed to act normal around him again, Harry still decided to do it. It would be a waste of the clothes he had bought otherwise. 

And of course Ginny would never let him live it down either. In the end Tom and he had chosen a small trip to Paris, which strangely had been Tom’s idea. 

Ginny had laughed at this and told him he shouldn’t forget the special clothes. Harry had turned beet red, which earned them questioning glances from Hermione, Ron, Draco and Tom. Yet Harry had laughed and said that it was a kind of inside joke between Ginny and him. 

Luckily they hadn’t questioned it further.

And after an amazing dinner in a French restaurant they went back to the hotel in the Wizarding Street of Paris. 

Tom said he would take a quick shower and Harry took his chance to gather the stockings, slip and dress. He shrunk them and hides them inside a wallet in his pocket. As Tom re-entered the bedroom, wearing only a towel around his waist the bedroom Harry got up, giving Tom a chaste kiss, which his lover deepened for one second, before Harry pulled away. 

“I am gonna take a shower first…” Harry said, seeing Tom’s eyes already glazing over in lust. 

“I will wait here then.” Tom promised him with a dark glint in his eyes. Harry barely suppressed a shiver, not remembering seeing Tom so worked up before. 

Harry quickly showered and tried to gather all his courage. As he dried himself off he stared at the clothes. He could simply not wear them and walk into the bedroom naked or with a towel around his waist like Tom had done… 

But that would be taking the coward’s way out. He dressed up and took a glance into the mirror. His heart was beating harder than normal and his cheeks were slightly red. Harry inhaled deeply and walked up to the door, placing his hand on the doorknob. 

Carefully he opened the door, seeing Tom sitting against the headboard, reading a book. Had he taken so long that Tom had gotten bored? Harry took the first few steps into the bedroom, still seeing Tom’s eyes focused upon the book in front of him. 

He closed the door behind him with a slight thud and finally Tom’s eyes glanced up. Tom’s mouth dropped open, words dying inside his throat and Harry shifted uncomfortably. Those dark eyes glanced over his whole body, taking in every detail and Harry’s lips turned upwards, because at least Tom hadn’t yelled at him to change or undress. 

“Like what you see?” Harry asked him and Tom’s eyes met his. The book in Tom’s hand was lowered and slowly a smirk appeared on the handsome face of his lover, which made Harry feel bolder. 

Tom dropped the book on the bedside table and shifted so he was sitting on the bed, his feet touching the ground. “I love what I am seeing.” Tom purred and Harry felt a blush creep up on his face. “Come here…” Tom ordered him and Harry walked up to him. 

Stopping in front of him and seeing those dark eyes fixed solely upon him made Harry feel happy, because he had Tom’s attention. Harry shivered as he felt Tom’s fingers touch the back of his knee and slowly they moved up, moving his dress up as well. 

Harry’s breath hitched slightly as those dark eyes remained fixed upon his. He placed his own hands on Tom’s shoulders, trying to steady himself. Tom’s eyes went down as Harry felt him touch his ass and he wasn’t surprised when Tom moved his dress further up to see his underwear. 

If Harry hadn’t been this close he wouldn’t have heard Tom’s low groan. “This was your idea?” Tom asked him as he looked up. 

Harry nodded, still feeling a bit out of breath from merely seeing Tom’s hungry gaze upon him. Tom pulled him forward, making Harry yelp at the sudden movement. Tom’s mouth was placed on his stomach and Harry could feel the other’s breath through the thin material of the dress. 

His grip on Tom’s shoulders tightened and Tom removed his lips from the dress, grinning up at him. “I also have a gift for you, though mine is nothing compared to yours…” Tom’s voice had a seductive hiss in it that made Harry squirm a bit. 

One of Tom’s hands moved away and Harry heard some movement behind him. As he glanced over his shoulder he saw a box floating behind him, wrapped in green gift paper. Slytherin’s colours. 

Tom got up and Harry looked back towards him as Tom turned them around and pushed him down on the bed. “Though I must admit my gift does come in handy.” Tom said while looming over him. 

Harry felt one hand move up his thigh again, moving his dress up higher, until Tom’s hand settled on his hip. “Want to open it?” Tom asked him and Harry nodded, not trusting his voice with all the emotions running haywire inside of him. 

Tom pulled back a bit as Harry sat up, still feeling Tom’s hand on his hip and he grabbed the box as Tom handed it to him. 

He quickly opened the box and his eyes widened as he saw what was inside of it. A big black dildo, but also a small ring. A cock ring… As he looked up he saw the lust in Tom’s eyes. Tom’s thumb moved against his hip in a soothing motion. “The cock ring is a vibrating one.” Tom said huskily. 

“You want me to…” Harry didn’t need to finish the question as Tom moved forward and whispered ‘yes’. 

“I have been thinking on what to give you for our 5 years anniversary and I just didn’t know-” Tom said seriously and Harry’s eyes had widened and he let out a scream. “What!?” 

Tom blinked at him. “You forgot?” Tom asked him as he pulled back a bit and Harry saw the hurt that Tom quickly hid. His mind racing, Harry thought back on the date which they got together and the date it was now. With horror he realised that next week was their 5th year anniversary and he had indeed forgotten about it. 

He had been so messed up, thinking that Tom was either cheating or he was just been foolish and jealous that the date had completely slipped his mind.  
“Really?” Tom asked incredulously. 

“I… I…” Harry looked down, wondering how he could ever make this right. How in Merlin’s name had he forgotten? “My mind was elsewhere…” Harry supplied softly as he looked up at Tom, who frowned at him. 

Tom softly shook his head and Harry wondered if this was the moment he might still lose Tom. 

“What went on in your mind to forget this…?” Tom asked him and Harry sighed sadly, feeling Tom move and sit down beside him. 

“I may…” Harry looked up at his lover, seeing that Tom was really curious and waiting for his answer. “May have been a bit jealous.” He finished softly, seeing Tom’s confused expression at his words. 

“Jealous?” Tom asked, as he snorted and Harry glared at him. Yet Tom soon was laughing and Harry angrily pushed him away. Tom however recovered and pulled him closer; pushing him down and Harry felt Tom’s body settled atop of his. 

“Jealous of whom?” Tom asked him softly. Harry noticed that Tom was all serious by now. A hand was placed against his cheek. “Don’t you know that I only have eyes for you, Harry?” Tom said and as those lips descended upon his Harry kissed back just as eagerly. 

Harry moaned lowly as he felt Tom’s hands move down over the dress, cupping the clear bulge in his slip. As Tom sat back up a bit Harry wanted to move after him, but a hand on his chest prevented him. 

“I never considered you to be the jealous kind of type.” Tom commented with a sly grin and Harry groaned, knowing that his lover wasn’t going to let this go. Till the end of their lives Tom would remind him of this. 

“Because normally I am not, but I love you so much, that it just fucking hurts whenever you smile at someone else.” Harry almost growled and Tom laughed. 

Tom gently grabbed his hands, their fingers intertwining and then pushed them above his head as he leaned down again. Those dark eyes staring right in his and to Harry it felt like Tom could see his very soul. “I love you too and I think I will remind you of this every day.” Tom whispered and the kiss that followed was gently and sweet. Harry completely surrendered to Tom and even opened his mouth when he felt push his tongue against his lips. 

Green eyes closed as their tongues battled and his back arched, his legs wrapping around Tom’s waist. As the kiss stopped Harry could still feel Tom’s breathing against his lips. “It’s a pity really…” Tom muttered and Harry opened his eyes. 

Tom’s fingers tightened around his and the dark desire in Tom’s eyes left Harry feeling breathless. “I don’t even want to undress you.” 

Harry’s lips curved upwards in a teasing grin. “Then we won’t get very far, will we?” 

Tom hummed and smirked down at him, placing Harry’s wrists in one hand as he moved his now free hand down Harry’s body. Harry’s breath hitched as the hand moved under his dress. “This is the only piece of clothing that is in my way.” Tom said seductively. 

Harry could feel the warmth of Tom’s hand upon his clothed erection and he pushed his hips upwards silently. His arms straining a bit, but he made no move to try and pull them free from Tom’s hold. 

“You want to try your new gifts?” Tom asked him and Harry could only nod. “Don’t move.” Tom ordered. 

Harry didn’t move at all as Tom moved away and grabbed the open box, picking the cock ring out of it. He moved his hips upwards as Tom grabbed the edge of his slip and pulled it off of him. Harry saw the lust shine in Tom’s eyes as his lover glanced at the green slip, before dropping it on the bed. 

“Even if you did forget, this might be the best gift I ever had.” Tom said to him and Harry smiled, glad to know that he wasn’t going to lose Tom because of it. 

“I promise I will never forget it again…” Harry muttered, but Tom shook his head. 

“Talk later. First I am gonna have some fun with my gift.” Tom grinned and Harry felt strangely aroused that Tom considered him his gift. 

A bottle floated towards Tom and Harry recognized the lube that Tom always carried with him. His hands twitched, wanting to move, but he refrained, keeping his hands above his head, while Tom poured some lube on his cock, making him hiss at the cold touch. 

Harry closed his eyes with a soft moan as Tom’s hand wrapped around his aching member and jerked him off a bit. Then he felt something touch the tip of his cock and he opened his eyes, glancing down as his lover slowly moved the cock ring down. 

Harry bit his bottom lip, because it felt strange and a bit tight as the cock ring moved down his shaft. As it settled around the base of his cock Tom moved his hand soothingly over Harry’s inner thigh. “Alright?” 

Harry gave a small nod. “Feel strange…” He replied softly and Tom smiled at him. Without any warning Tom activated the cock ring and Harry let out a groan as he could feel the vibrations through his whole shaft. 

He let out a breath as his body got accustomed to the toy. The buzzing sound from the device sounded loud in the bedroom and Harry moaned as he felt lips kiss his erection. His fingers tangled into the sheet as he arched his back. 

Tom however licked and kissed on his shaft, but never gave him what he truly wanted. “Tom!” Harry moaned, as he resisted the urge to guide Tom’s hand and fuck his lover’s throat. 

Tom chuckled. “Feels good?” His lover asked him and Harry glared briefly at him as a small moan tore from his throat as the vibrations increased. 

“Even if you come, I am not going to stop.” Tom said to him and Harry knew that. Oh, he knew how cruel his lover could be at times. Tom could make his body desire that blissful orgasm only to give him a ruined one. Or to keep edging him until he was nothing more than a pleading mess, yet even then Tom would sometimes continue teasing him. 

There had been one time that Tom had managed to make him cum 5 times and his body had felt so tired afterwards. The day after Tom had taken good care of him however and Harry quite enjoyed it as well. 

Their sex life had been anything but boring honestly and they had spoken before about trying a cock ring, though they had never ended up buying one. Now Harry regretted that he didn’t have this toy earlier, because it felt so good, too damn good. 

Harry’s hips had a mind of their own as he kept thrusting them upwards, wanting that tiny bit more friction, but Tom merely moved further down and sucked on his balls, which made something in Harry tighten and he felt an orgasm tore through his body. Though he didn’t ejaculate, because of the ring around the base of his member.

He panted as he recovered, his body trembling as the cock ring didn’t stop vibrating. “Oh god…” Harry moaned as he moved his head sideways and his fingers gripped tightly into the sheets. Tom released his balls with a small pop that went unheard because of the loud buzzing sound the ring gave off. 

“Hm, that was one…” Harry heard Tom whisper. Green eyes blinked open and he softly shook his head at Tom’s pleased expression. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Harry gasped out as his cock twitched, never going soft because of the ring around it. 

“I certainly hope not.” Tom said with a chuckle and Harry let out a small laugh as he closed his eyes, slowly relaxing his body. His fingers which had grasped tightly into the sheets also relaxed and he let go of the sheets. Tom’s hands moved over his inner thighs over the stockings he wore. 

Until one hand moved upwards and Harry felt a finger push lightly against the outer rim of his ass. “Ready for your other gift?” Tom asked him. 

Harry watched him, seeing that Tom was clearly enjoying himself. With a glance towards the box he nodded. “It’s bigger than the ones we have at home, isn’t it?” Harry questioned him and Tom gave a small nod. 

“It is. Where would be the fun if I don’t push you beyond your limits?” Tom asked with a smile and Harry watched as the dildo floated towards Tom. 

Yet Tom poured the lube on his fingers first and scooted a bit backwards, as Harry moved his hips up. He was still not completely recovered from his first orgasm, yet Tom pushed one lubed finger inside of him. 

Harry groaned and shivered at the overstimulation as the finger hit his prostate dead-on. Tom grinned, knowing he had found Harry’s sweet spot. 

Tom kept applying pressure on it and Harry started moaning, his breathing turning into gasps as the pleasure rushed through his body. Harry barely felt the second finger enter as his whole attention was focused on the ring that kept vibrating. 

Tom watched as Harry’s hands tightened into the sheets and those beautiful green eyes closed in pure bliss. The dress was moved upwards till Harry’s stomach and this sight would like so many be forever etched into his mind, yet this one was more special than the others. 

“Fuck…” Harry moaned as the fingers kept abusing his prostate. “Tom… I-I.” Harry couldn’t even form words anymore as he felt his body quickly approaching another orgasm. Tom must have understood it nonetheless as a third finger entered and at the same time a mouth sucked on the tip of his erection. 

Harry’s hands flew down, gripping tightly into Tom’s sleek hair as his second orgasm hit him. Tom bobbed his head down, completely encasing Harry’s member and Harry’s back arched from the bed, as his upper body shot up and whole body trembled. 

The fingers inside him never stopped moving and it was too much, too sensitive as the vibrations on the ring never ceased either. His legs were shaking and trembling uncontrollable, it was almost too much. With a soft pop Tom released Harry’s cock from his mouth and he also pulled his fingers out, giving his lover some time to recover. Harry’s hands dropped next to his body, fingers tighten into the sheets once more, as his body trembled from the orgasm. 

Even though Tom had stopped touching him, the cock ring was still around his member and buzzing loudly. Harry’s body twitched as the vibrations didn’t stop and he was panting heavily, aware of the sweat forming on his body. The dress was sticking to his body, yet Harry never felt more bliss than in this moment. He knew however that they weren’t finished yet. 

He opened his eyes, seeing Tom’s hungry gaze move over his body and he opened his legs wider, as he saw Tom reaching for the dildo. “Are you alright?” Tom asked him and Harry nodded with a soft smile. 

“I can handle it.” Harry assured his lover, knowing that Tom would stop at any moment if it would become too much. 

Tom gave a small nod and placed the dildo against Harry’s entrance. Harry relaxed his body as he closed his eyes with a deep exhale. As the toy pushed in he felt himself been stretched even wider and he bit his bottom lip. 

It was most definitely bigger than the ones they had at home. Tom’s hand latched onto his hip and Harry felt how his lover’s thumb rubbed slow circles on his hipbone. 

He relaxed even further, not aware of how tense his body still had been. “Is it too much?” Tom asked him and Harry could hear that his lover sounded slightly worried. 

Harry shook his head. “It’s okay. It’s simply bigger than anything I have ever felt.” 

“Oh?” Tom commented and slowly a grin formed on his lover’s mouth. “Bigger than my cock?” They both already knew the answer to that question and Harry nodded with a small laugh. 

His laugh however quickly turned into a moan as the dildo touched his prostate. Harry gasped as the toy started to move in and out of his ass slowly and looking at Tom he noticed that his lover’s hands were free. The dildo was spelled to thrust into him. 

Green eyes watched Tom’s every move as the brown-haired wizard stood up and slowly undressed. Harry wasn’t surprised in the slightest when he noticed how hard Tom was. His lover had some strange kinks at times, but Harry didn’t mind, because he loves every part of Tom. 

Even the more darker and sadistic side that was buried deep inside Tom. 

Harry closed his eyes with a groan as he felt the dildo move in deeper and faster. He opened his eyes again as he felt a hand card through his hair. Tom was standing next to him, but kneeled down on the bed next to him and Harry opened his mouth as his lover shifted forwards. 

Harry hallowed his cheeks as he felt Tom’s cock move in and out of his mouth in slow thrusts. Tom’s hand on the back of his head guiding him slowly, while the other hand was placed on his stomach, slowly moving up and down over the black dress. 

The small touch on his stomach made him shiver and he moaned around Tom’s member, feeling his lover thrust in deeper and Harry relaxed his throat. He heard a low groan above him as he sucked harder. 

Tom’s hips thrusted forward for one last time, but then his lover pulled away completely. Harry glanced up at him as he closed his mouth and gasped as the stimulations were becoming too much for his oversensitive body. “You’re close?” Tom said, watching his reactions.

Harry nodded and he felt the dildo stop moving as Tom slowly pulled it out, making Harry feel strangely empty. Not for long however as Tom moved and kneeled down in between his legs. 

Tom easily thrusted three fingers inside of him. “Oh, maybe I could even fit my whole fist inside of you.” Tom’s comment made Harry’s cock twitch and his lover grinned. 

The fingers pulled out again and Harry felt the tip of Tom’s cock touch his entrance. Hands gripped onto his hips as Tom pushed inwards, while at the same time bite down on Harry’s neck. 

Harry’s hands latched onto Tom’s back as his lover thrusted in and out of him in a rather slow pace. “Faster…” Harry breathed against Tom’s hair and the brown-haired wizard looked up. Their lips clashed as Tom increased the pace. 

The sound of flesh hitting flesh, the buzzing of the cock ring and moans coming from both of them filled the bedroom. It didn’t take long before Harry reached his climax again, this time however Tom removed the cock ring and jerked him off. 

Harry’s nails scratched over Tom’s back as he orgasmed. His sperm coating Tom’s chest and his dress. Tom only thrusted a few more times before stilling deep inside of him. Yet Harry had blacked out for one second. His heart beating against his ribcage, his breathing coming out in pants and sweat covering his whole body. 

He felt thoroughly fucked and his body wouldn’t be able to handle more. Tom was also breathing heavily against his neck, but Harry’s breaths were louder as he panted, trying to recover from the most intense orgasms he ever had. 

Tom looked up at him and Harry noticed the frown on his lover’s face. “Are you alright…?” Tom asked him. 

Harry was still gasping, but he managed a small yes, as he nodded. Tom didn’t look completely convinced and pulled back even more. Harry felt Tom’s hand against his sweaty cheek and he closed his eyes. 

“J… just give me a second.” Harry gasped, not seeing Tom’s frown deepen. 

Harry felt his lover move, but he could his body felt sluggish and he didn’t think he could manage to get up or even more at all. A cleaning spell washed over him and he felt Tom’s hand pull him up a bit and then something was pushed against his bottom lip, a glass. 

He opened his mouth and water flowed into his mouth. As he swallowed it down he felt that his heart was beating more regularly again. 

“Maybe it was a bit too much.” Tom commented and Harry let out a soft laugh. 

“That was the best sex I ever had, Tom.” Harry opened his eyes to look at his lover. Tom still looked slightly worried, but his lips twitched. 

“I think you will be unable to leave this bed for the rest of this week.” 

Harry smiled and closed his eyes as he felt Tom’s hand move him down, so he was lying flat again. “I love you…” Harry forced his eyes open, even though he felt tired and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right here, right now. 

“I am sorry.” Harry said, as Tom started to clean up the toys. Dark eyes met his and Harry felt guilt rush through him. How in Merlin’s name could have he forgotten their anniversary?

“Explain yourself tomorrow. I think your mind is only working half right now.” Tom said. Harry closed his eyes and gave into the much needed sleep. 

Tom watched his lover, still dressed in that beautiful dress and those stockings. He knew however that Harry hadn’t come up with this idea… 

No; Tom knew that he had to talk to Draco. 

Yet to see Harry lying there thoroughly fucked, Tom couldn't feel it in him to be angry at Draco for giving away his greatest secret and most liked kink. He just never believed Harry would want to do something like this, but Tom knew this was a great start and he would enjoy seeing Harry in other dresses. The thought alone made his cock twitch and Tom grinned. 

And to also know that his lover was jealous lately made something inside him flutter. The grin faded a bit and Tom sighed, as he shook his head. Harry must have truly been jealous, for there was no other explanation that Harry would have forgotten their anniversary. 

Tom sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. The preparations for their anniversary were already finished. To keep it both a secret and not raise any suspicion with Harry had been difficult and he guessed that he somehow had failed. 

Well, he would make it up to Harry next week as well. Celebrate their true anniversary and a trip to China that Harry would definitely enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I ever write a short one-shot xD? Apparently not…  
> Well, anyway hope you all enjoyed reading it :).


	10. A boring Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort conquered Wizarding Britain, but was he really satisfied with what he had accomplished? He couldn’t help but feel that his life became boring and those constant meetings didn’t make it any better. Maybe his lover, former enemy Harry did make things better, even for a little bit. Requested by lils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still here… kind of lol. I hit a major writers block, so yay. That is why there haven’t been any updates on any of my stories.
> 
> I feel like I am slowly coming out of it though as inspiration hit me again. A few other prompts are close to being finished(as I already wrote a bit of it before my writers block hit in) and I hope to finish them this week and upload them. To catch up for all those weeks of not having posted a single thing XD. 
> 
> All mistakes are still my own!  
> Anyway this is a short one and requested by lils. Hope you enjoy! Please mind the warnings.  
> Apparently I am in a mood to write darker stories, so be prepared for the other updates ;). 
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: implied Rape/Non-con elements(past), Dom/sub undertones**

### A Boring Meeting:

After conquering Wizarding Britain Voldemort had expected to be satisfied, filled with happiness and glee in finally getting what he wanted.  
  
Maybe in the beginning he felt something akin to that, but nowadays he felt bored out of his mind. There were no more battles and no one stood up to him anymore. Even torturing the same persons over and over again didn’t seem to fill him with glee anymore. Days slowly became boring and tedious.  
  
His prophesised enemy was now his lover, but in the beginning had been nothing more than a slave. He remembered the days when Harry would still glare at him, screaming to piss off and those emerald eyes were brimming with life.  
  
After breaking the boy however… that changed. Harry became a meek submissive little boy, who eagerly wanted his approval and would do anything to get it. Somehow the thought disturbed him now.  
  
Harry’s fight was the only thing that somehow flickered a flame inside of him and now his life felt dulled, mostly by meetings as boring as this one.  
  
Red eyes simply stared at the other occupants sitting on the long table. Lucius was speaking, but he was tuning the blonde’s voice out. It couldn’t be anything of importance. The resistance was long gone, destroyed 5 years ago and somehow the giddy feeling he always felt inside of him during duels disappeared.  
  
He never thought he would call his life boring at all, but it was a harsh truth nonetheless. The only thing he did was rule this place, go back to his manor and maybe fuck Harry. Otherwise there was nothing in it anymore.  
  
He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, effectively stopping Lucius’s report. Hearing nothing, Voldemort forced his eyes open, glaring at the blond, who paled a bit. “My Lord…” Lucius muttered.  
  
“Continue, Lucius.” Voldemort ordered, as he still glared at the other. Lucius did so immediately and Voldemort watched the male, only now seeing that the blonde’s hair was slowly becoming grey. How many years had passed since the end of the second wizarding war? Voldemort couldn’t quite recall and he didn’t bother with it anyway. Time went by too quickly.  
  
Draco Malfoy, who was sitting next to his father, had turned into a fine young man. Many years had gone by that was for certain. Once again he had not listened to a single word said by Lucius.  
  
He even tuned out the voice of Theodore as he started speaking. It was about the new-born mudbloods… Voldemort found he didn't care about it all. He wished he was back at the house, maybe Harry would like to get fucked again.  
  
Honestly that was the only thing he was looking forward lately. What had his life become? Voldemort stiffened when he felt a hand touched his leg. Red eyes glanced down, spelling them so that he could look through the table, wondering who would be bold enough to touch him like this during a meeting.  
  
Harry…  
  
Harry was kneeling underneath the table and touching him. Voldemort’s lips curved upwards in a small grin at the image. He shifted a bit and opened his legs wider, wondering what his young lover would do now.  
  
For one second he saw Harry freeze, before the boy shifted closer. “My Lord…” A voice called out to him and he focused his attention at the group sitting there. A group that was completely unaware that two hands were gripping his knees and slowly moving towards his clearly interested cock.  
  
“Proceed.” Voldemort said, daring them to say that he wasn’t listening to them at all. Rockwood gave a quick nod with a small bow as he did just that. He kept his eyes fixed upon the Death Eater, but tuned his voice out.  
  
Opening the connection between him and Harry, he spoke in the other’s mind _. ‘How did you get here?’_ He could first feel Harry’s shock that quickly turned into confusion before it ended in amusement.  
  
_‘The fireplace. How else?’_ The boy replied and Voldemort chuckled lowly. Harry was clearly in a much better mood, more daring. Days like these were rare and Voldemort found him treasuring these moments.  
  
The Dark Lord saw how Rockwood paled at the sound and he looked at him as if saying. _‘Well, continue.’_  
  
Rockwood fidgeted and cleared his throat as he spoke again, but Voldemort was already focusing upon the hands opening his trouser. He shifted his chair closer to the table, placing his elbow on the table and leaned his head on his hand.  
  
Harry’s hand slowly pulled his cock free from his confines and red eyes glanced down, staring straight through the table as Harry leaned in and took the tip inside his mouth. ‘ _Take it in deeper.’_ Voldemort ordered his lover and Harry complied.  
  
Harry took him all in, which luckily for him was still possible considering he wasn’t fully hard yet. But as Harry started to suck and bob his head, Voldemort could feel the pleasure running through his body and his cock slowly started to come to life.  
  
He forced his gaze up, seeing that Rockwood was currently in some kind of discussion with Lucius. He frowned at them, listening in what it was about.  
  
“I say the aurors should do their work better and dispose of the mudbloods before they enter the wizarding world.” Lucius stated.  
  
Rockwood being the head auror glared at the blond. “You think it is easy to kill of children in the muggle world!?”  
  
Before a true argument could start Voldemort opened his mouth, only to feel Harry’s teeth graze over his member. Instead a small gasp came out of it and he felt a thrill go through him. Pure excitement at what was happening and he let out a laugh as he felt Harry smile around him.  
  
Voldemort focused again as he mentally chastised Harry. “Lucius is right however. We don’t want to mingle with them. It is far better to kill them off while they are still young and only used accidental magic. Just obliviate anyone who knows of the child and there will be no further proof.”  
  
Voldemort gritted his teeth as he felt Harry’s suck the tip in his mouth. The boy was playing with him. Rockwood bowed and muttered a ‘yes, my Lord.’  
  
Glad that this was solved Voldemort leaned back in his chair and moved one hand underneath the table, not caring that the others could see it. They wouldn’t dare question him on how he sat. _‘You will pay for that, my dear Harry.’_ He said to his lover as he forced his hand on the back of his lover’s head and pushed him forward. Forcing him to take his cock in fully.  
  
Voldemort opened his legs wider and thrusted in deeper, feeling and hearing Harry gag around him. _‘Sh…. You don’t want them to find you, now do you?’_ Voldemort said.  
  
_‘No, master…’_ The boy replied and Voldemort withheld a sigh. So far for Harry having some fire in him.  
  
Truly the boy would never be fully repaired, but this was the best he could do. He let Harry’s head up and quickly put a silencing spell around Harry. Just in time as the other spluttered and coughed a bit, before Voldemort pushed him towards his leaking member again.  
  
Harry placed his hands on his inner thighs as the cock was shoved straight into his mouth again. Voldemort’s grip on Harry’s hair tightened and he kept him in place as Harry deep-throated him.  
  
He could feel Harry’s uneven breathing coming from the boy’s nose and the hands on his thighs pushed. Voldemort withheld a sigh as he released Harry. _‘Suck my balls.’_ He ordered as he placed both his hands on the table, his eyes briefly glancing up at the other occupants in the room.  
  
A hand wrapped around his erection and Voldemort just barely held back a groan as lips encased his balls and Harry sucked on them, while slowly stroking him.  
  
_‘Good boy.’_ He praised him and he felt Harry’s happiness rush through him. Voldemort closed his eyes as he felt his balls tightening.  
  
_‘I am getting close,’_ The Dark Lord warned him before ordering. _‘Do not spill one drop.’_  
  
Harry let his balls drop out of his mouth and sucked the tip inside his mouth as he stroked the rest. Red eyes opened, seeing the others still discuss everything. Voldemort considered sending them all away, but decided against it.  
  
Harry didn’t stop and Voldemort felt the pleasure running through his body, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.  
  
His body stiffened as he reached his orgasm and he felt Harry suck harder, wanting to swallow all that spurted out of it. “Leave!” Voldemort ordered in a husky voice as he bit back his groan. None of Death Eaters questioned his sudden order and they all hastily fled from the room.  
  
As the door closed behind the last person, Voldemort’s eyes closed as well and his hand came up, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair as he felt his lover swallow his cum.  
  
His cock was released from the hot mouth and he pushed the chair backwards, giving Harry enough space to crawl from underneath it. As the boy moved forward, he remained kneeled, his head down and Voldemort sighed. “Stand up.”  
  
As Harry followed his order he noticed the erection standing proudly in Harry’s crotch. Harry’s trouser was open and it was clear that the boy had touched himself when he had been sucking him. The boy’s gaze was cast down, unwilling to look his master in the eye. Mostly for fear of being punished.  “Come closer.” Voldemort whispered and Harry took a step closer.  
  
The Dark Lord moved his arm around his smaller lover and pulled him into his lap. He kissed Harry’s neck feeling the boy shiver on his lap. “Touch yourself.” He ordered in a soft voice.  
  
Voldemort felt Harry move his hand and he brought their lips together as he kissed him. Harry’s soft moans were swallowed down by his lips as Harry stroked himself.  
  
It didn’t take long, before Harry’s body stiffened and he tore away from the kiss with a loud moan. Voldemort bit down hard on his lover’s neck, feeling the small body tremble against him. “You’re allowed to do what you please, you know that right.” Voldemort muttered into the other’s neck.  
  
“Yes, master…” Harry replied. “Thank you, master.”  
  
Voldemort closed his eyes and pulled his horcrux tighter against him. “Foolish little boy.” He muttered and Harry remained quiet. Sometimes Voldemort wished for those days when Harry hadn’t been broken yet.  
  
It was a pity that the damage could not be undone. Not completely at least. Voldemort pulled back and eyed the other, seeing Harry immediately look down. He gently grabbed the boy’s chin between his fingers and forced him to look up.  
  
Those emerald eyes stared back at him, clearly confused. “What brought this up?” He asked him.  
  
“My Lord… you often said that those meetings are boring. I wanted to….” Harry would undoubtedly start rambling and Voldemort placed his finger against the boy’s lips, effectively shutting him up.  
  
He smiled at his horcrux, knowing that no one else would ever see him smile like this. But this boy held a part of him and Harry would never leave or betray him. “Thank you, Harry.”  
  
It had the desired effect as well as Harry smiled brightly and for one second those emerald eyes looked alive again. Voldemort wondered if what he felt inside of him was his heart breaking.


	11. My Omega and Horcrux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this world, there are Alphas, Betas and Omegas. A secondary gender. A label that places them into the ranking of the society. Alphas were the highest, while Omegas were considered the lowest.  
> Harry still cursed every day since the moment he presented. He presented as an Omega…  
> Requested by I_dea_lice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again. Like promised, here is another chapter.  
> First time I have written anything with the A/B/O universe. So it was pretty interesting… (Harry doesn’t agree with me, I think).
> 
> Please mind the warnings on this one! And all mistakes are still mine.  
>  **Warnings: Character death, Rape/Non-con, underage, A/B/O dynamics, knotting, some dirty talk.**

### My Omega and my Horcrux:

In this world, there are Alphas, Betas and Omegas. A secondary gender. A label that places them into the ranking of the society. Alphas were the highest, while Omegas were considered the lowest.  
  
Omegas only existed to reproduce and take care of the children. Omegas are nurture people and love to take care of others, especially children and therefor they were considered weak. Especially as they couldn’t control their urges and heat, which often lead to rapes and problems.    
  
Betas are the normal people, who are luckily enough not to fall as low as to be an Omega. They belong in the middle of society, just underneath the Alphas.  
  
Alphas are dominating and often leaders that rule the world. Their will is law if they have any say in it.  
  
It was in their natures and nature could not be denied or fought against. Harry still cursed every day since the moment he presented. He presented as an Omega…  
  


\----------------XXXXXXXXXXX--------------  
  


They were too late… Dobby was lying dead on the floor in front of him. Ron was holding tightly onto Hermione, who was still trembling in shock after Bellatrix had tortured her.  
  
Harry felt the pain in his scar intensify and he pushed his hand against it as Voldemort apparated into the room.  
  
The atmosphere changed and turned rigid in one second with the sudden entrance of the powerful Alpha. It was over… That was the only thing Harry could think about as he forced his head up and looked at the imposing figure standing deadly still in the middle of the room.  
  
The pieces of the broken chandelier lying next to the Dark Lord and Harry’s fingers tightened around Draco’s wand. His head was throbbing and he could see the anger swirling in those red slitted eyes as much as he could feel it through their strange connection.  
  
Voldemort knew… Harry could see it. The Dark Lord was very much aware that his horcruxes were being hunted down. “My Lord!” Bellatrix exclaimed loudly as she dropped down to her knees behind him.  
  
“Harry…” Ron muttered and he could hear the fear in his best friend’s voice.  
  
Harry knew there was no escape for them. The house wouldn’t let them apparate in or out of it and the Dark Lord was blocking their way out…  
  
“Harry Potter…” Voldemort whispered in a soft voice that made the hairs on Harry’s neck stand on end.  
  
“My Lord…” Bellatrix whispered as she kneeled closer to him, clearly wanting to say something to him.  
  
“Speak Bella.” Voldemort ordered, his red intense eyes never leaving his and Harry felt unnerved by the stare. Part of him was rebelling against himself, because this was a strong Alpha and he was nothing but a mere Omega.  
  
He shouldn’t be standing up against the other like this, but Harry silenced that voice inside of him. He couldn’t let his nature get in the way. This was war. In a war it didn’t matter what your social standing was. Harry may be an Omega, but he didn’t think he was weak because of that.  
  
Honeslty he and everyone around had been shocked, expecting him to be an Alpha. It was just Harry’s luck that he ended up presenting as an Omega.  
  
It was just that Voldemort believed he was weak though and maybe that could give him an advantage, just like that time in the Ministry.  
  
“They broke into my vault…” Bellatrix said softly and Harry winced as his hand once again flew to his head. His scar hurting painfully. It was so painful that Harry felt how he dropped to his knees, hearing Ron scream his name, clearly worried.  
  
Before Harry could even react, a hand grabbed his head and pulled. The pain flared and Harry forced his eyes closed with a pained groan. The hand undoubtedly belonged to Voldemort and he could hear Ron yell something, but it sounded distant.  
  
He didn’t know what happened, but he heard Hermione let out a loud terrifying scream and knew that something bad had happened.  
  
With all his willpower he forced his eyes open, ignoring the tears stinging in them. Voldemort was standing in front of him, those red eyes staring down at him. Harry felt his mind being torn apart as the Dark Lord forced his way in, uncaring about the pain he caused in the process.  
  
The Dark Lord saw all his memories, searching for any proof that they had been inside Bellatrix’s vault, which they had not been. Satisfied Voldemort pulled out of his mind and lets go of him. Harry grasped his head in his hands, the pain too much.  
  
It wasn’t only his scar that was hurting now, but his whole being seemed to be crying out.  
  
“Kill the mudblood.” Voldemort’s voice was cold as he gave that order and Harry tensed as his head shot up.  
  
“No…” He gasped out through the pain. ‘ _Not Hermione… No…’_ Harry thought desperately.  
  
He scanned the area and noticed that Bellatrix was already standing there with a knife placed on Hermione’s throat once more. Green eyes widened and he scrambled up, wanting to get to them in time. He needed to stop Bellatrix. He wouldn’t be able to deal with it if Hermione also died in front of him. Not like this…  
  
Bellatrix cackled and Harry saw her hand move, but it felt like everything happened in slow motion. An arm circled around his waist and pulled him back against a hard chest. He struggled and screamed, trying to free himself.  
  
He needed to save Hermione. He couldn’t let this happen! This wasn’t supposed to be happening. “NOOOO!!” Harry screamed, but his struggles were futile and Bellatrix slashed open Hermione’s neck.  
  
Green eyes looked terrified as he saw the blood pooling down at the wound inflected upon his friend’s neck.  
  
No… this was his fault, all his fault… His struggles increased. The pain in his head dimming by the adrenaline cursing through him, yet his scar never stopped pulsing.  
  
But it was not his body that was crying out when Hermione’s body was dropped to the ground and she gasped and wheezed as the blood was most likely choking her. Harry couldn’t bear to watch her body convulse, he wouldn’t be able to witness Hermione taking her last breath and he forced his eyes closed. Hating himself for this weakness…  
  
Harry still heard it. Through the silence in the room, he could hear the moment Hermione’s gasping breath stopped and he stiffened as tears rolled from his closed eyes.  
  
He shouldn’t have let them come with him… this was his mission, not theirs and now it was over.  
  
Harry was vaguely aware that Voldemort was speaking; saying something like they had never been into the vault, but despite this that Bellatrix should get the object in it out.  
  
The word ‘horcrux’ was never mentioned and Harry only welcomed the moment he passed out, unknown that Voldemort had put a very strong sleeping spell on him.  
  


\--------------XXXXXXXX--------------  
  


Voldemort felt the body in his arms go limp as Bella quickly moved out. He didn’t let it show, but he felt the fear deep inside of him.  
  
He was aware that several of his horcruxes were already lost and he couldn’t afford to lose more. He simply couldn’t…  
  
“Lucius…” Voldemort said. His voice almost hisslike as he spoke the name. The blond moved forward and bowed down before him. “Clean up this mess.”  
  
“Yes, my Lord.” Voldemort’s lips curled up in disgust as he saw how weak the once proud man was. Azkaban had not done him well, but Voldemort couldn’t bother with the mental state of his followers. As long as they followed his orders, nothing else mattered.  
  
“The dungeon will be off limits to everyone from this point onward.” Voldemort said as he also looked towards Narcissa and Draco. He noticed how the young Malfoy was held tightly in his mother’s arms and the boy had his head turned away from the gruesome scene.  
  
Draco was too spoiled and not ready for this all, that was one thing that was for sure. Voldemort shifted Harry’s body and he tensed as he felt his hand graze over something underneath the boy’s shirt. It felt strangely familiar and quickly pulled the object from beneath Harry’s clothes.  
  
His locket…  
  
Red eyes widened as he took in the slash in the gold. Cold fury rushed through him and dark magic swirled around him.  
  
The urge to strangle Harry with his locket was high. His horcrux… his locket was destroyed. Anger, fear, disbelief went through him. He clasped the locket in his hand and pulled it backwards, hearing the boy gasp as the gold chain cut into his neck. He pulled harder, feeling the smaller body convulse against his and he only loosened his grip when he saw Nagini slither towards him. His distress urging her closer, while the others backed away.  
  
It was at that point that Voldemort froze as he watched his snake with red wide eyes. “Nagini…” He hissed and the snake reared her head up.  
  
“Can I eat him like your promised?” Nagini asked him. It took some time before Voldemort’s mind caught up… All his emotions were out of control. He could feel his steady heartbeat inside his chest, knowing that it was beaten and he was alive. He told himself he was safe and slowly calmed down. The tornado of dark magic around him weakened and dissolved.  
  
With the locket in his hand and Nagini in front of him Voldemort finally put the pieces together.  
Why it had been so easy to possess the boy. To control him. Just like he could possess and control Nagini.  
  
But now he realised why. It was because in that tiny scar upon the boy’s forehead was a piece of his soul. Harry Potter was his horcrux.  It was because of that soul piece that the boy was also a parselmouth and inward he cursed when he realised how blind he had been.  
  
Voldemort let out a soft, cold laugh at this revelation. “No… I think not.” He replied to the disappointment of his snake. Harry’s scar had always hurt whenever he was near and he never paid it any mind, but that was a sign in itself.  
  
Voldemort noticed that Lucius had already cleaned up the bodies and the blood or had ordered the house-elves to do it for him. It was then that Bellatrix made her way back inside and Voldemort felt immense relief when he saw the cup in her hands.  


At least the cup was safe and without a doubt the diadem would be safe as well. Still Voldemort would go to Hogwarts, just to make sure. He would need to check up on all of them. He had believed them to be safe, but his ring and locket had been found…  
  
“Well done, Bella.” He praised her as he placed the locket in his pocket and let Harry’s body float as he accepted the cup.

Bella smiled brightly and he ordered them to leave. He had much to think about, including where he would place his horcruxes now…  
  
It was one day later as Voldemort was watching Harry sleep. The boy was shackled to the wall with chains around his ankles and wrists. Voldemort wasn’t going to take any chances anymore.  
  
If he learned one thing about Harry Potter, it was that the boy had an immense amount of luck. Even if the situation was so awful Harry had always managed to somehow escape.  
  
Voldemort told himself… that was the only reason he was watching over him. Lies… He knew it were lies, because part of him was intrigued in his accidental horcrux.  
  
He wondered how someone like Harry could have remained so… pure. Especially knowing that the boy was a horcrux. Had the soul piece not tainted him in any way?  
  
Voldemort didn’t think so, because while he was an Alpha male, Harry was an Omega.  
  
The soul piece clearly had no influence upon the boy or his body. It was intriguing. A horcrux he had never planned to make.  
  
He considered waking the boy up, but decided against it. He had other things he should take care of first. With this revealed, Voldemort simply knew that Dumbledore had known about Harry being his horcrux.  
  
There was no way that the old fool hadn’t known about this, but it was clear that Harry was left unaware. Voldemort laughed softly. Albus truly had been a fool.  
  
The old headmaster had masterfully played Harry till the end. Clearly waiting for the moment when he would kill the boy and so many times did he have that opportunity to kill him.  
  
It was Harry’s luck that had saved him and the soul piece, so Voldemort couldn’t hate him for it exactly. Though it did anger him.    
  
Albus had really been planning on killing him. Red slitted eyes closed as Voldemort pushed his fear away again. He was safe… he was powerful. No one could kill him. It was impossible.  
  
His horcruxes wouldn’t leave his sight now. He wouldn’t risk it. Especially not after finding out that several were gone and most likely destroyed…  
  
He wouldn’t risk it… He couldn’t kill the boy anymore.  
  
Voldemort forced his eyes open, seeing Harry breathe evenly; blissfully unaware of what was going to happen. It was a cruel fate to be born an Omega… Voldemort grinned.  
  
It was easy to use their nature against them and it wasn’t surprising when Omegas got raped and ended up bonded with the rapist. He never once considered taking an Omega of his own.  
  
But Harry Potter was one he couldn’t let go free.  
  
“Soon… Harry. Soon you will be mine completely.” Voldemort’s voice a mere whisper in the basement. He merely needed to be patient and wait for the boy to enter his heat.  
  
First he needed to find out who else knew about his horcruxes and Harry Potter being one. Voldemort wasn’t a fool and Albus wasn’t either. The old headmaster had told someone, someone who he trusted.  
  
Because there is no way that Harry carried this burden all by himself. Besides… what he had seen inside Harry’s mind troubled him. A Doe patronus… The sword of Godric Gryffindor… the one inside Bella’s vault had been a fake all along.  
  
There was only one person who had access to that sword beforehand. He could barely believe that Severus had betrayed him, but it was a possibility and if this was the case Severus would be begging for mercy, but he wouldn’t grant it.

 

As Harry woke up, the first thing he felt was something heavy around his ankles and wrists. He shifted and heard chains rattling. His widened eyes took in the metal sturdy chains that bound him towards the dungeon wall.  
  
As he took a glance around, he stiffened. A completely involuntary reaction as he saw Voldemort sitting there on a chair, just outside of the bars. Just as quickly the memories rushed in and a feeling of deep despair settled inside him.  
  
Hermione… She was… no. He looked away, his eyes narrowed as he tried to keep his feelings in check. ‘ _Empty your mind… control your emotions.’_ He told himself.  
  
“It is quite intriguing, is it not?” Voldemort whispered softly, but in the silence Harry could hear him perfectly. A sideways glance told Harry that the Dark Lord had not moved an inch and he slowly relaxed. Somehow feeling relieved that there were bars between them, even though he knew that it didn’t matter if Voldemort wanted to hurt him. Those bars wouldn’t stop Voldemort, nor protect him.  
  
Green eyes widened a small fraction as he thought about that. He was still alive… Why? Didn’t Voldemort want him dead?  
  
“I never thought about this… strange connection between us, not until the answer was right in front of me,” Voldemort said casually. “But you do not know, do you, Harry?” Voldemort asked with a low laugh.  
  
Harry tensed, but didn’t reply. The loss of his friends’ still fresh inside his mind and he didn’t want to talk with Voldemort at all. “Ah, a silent treatment. That is fine with me.”  
  
Harry couldn’t’ help himself and snorted. “You always liked the sound of your own voice, so of course you won’t mind.” Harry snapped, remembering the graveyard and how Voldemort had talked on and on about his past and what had happened. Besides his anger could make him forget about what had happened, even if only for one second.  
  
Harry felt a small sting in his scar and he frowned, only at that moment realising that his scar wasn’t hurting… “As a matter of fact I do,” Voldemort stated and Harry carefully glanced up, seeing the Dark Lord grin at him. “And I think you will enjoy listening to me this time, Harry.”  
  
Harry doubted it, but something in Voldemort’s gaze told him that whatever the other was going to say, it wasn’t good. Despite himself, he fixed his attention upon the other.  
  
“You see, you have been asleep for a whole week,” Voldemort said and Harry was shocked that he had been sleeping for that long… Dobby, Hermione. They had already been dead for one week. Harry closed his eyes and focused, not wanting to think back on it.  
  
Yet the image of Hermione’s neck been cut open was an image that he would probably never forget. “In this week,” Voldemort continued on, either not caring about the distress he was in or simply not seeing it. Harry believed it to be the former. “I found out the truth. A truth that was even hidden from you.”  
  
Harry found himself growing a bit curious, as the numb feeling in him faded a bit, and he opened his eyes, looking at the other.  Voldemort seemed pleased by it and the Dark Lord spoke again. “You, Harry Potter, were nothing more than a pig raised for the slaughter from the very start.”  
  
For one second Harry’s mind shut down completely, trying to comprehend Voldemort’s words. “Lair.” Harry muttered weakly, knowing that Voldemort or Tom was good in manipulating others and Harry wouldn’t fall for his trap.  
  
The Dark Lord let out an amused laugh. “I am many things, Harry, but a liar is not one of them. I always am dreadfully honest,” Voldemort hissed with a grin, as he got up and Harry tensed, backing away a bit, even though there was nowhere he could go. “Think about this for the time being. You are what you are hunting and Albus and Severus knew this.”  
  
Harry’s mouth opened in shock; slowly he shook his head in disbelief as he stared at Voldemort. Voldemort was saying that he was… a horcrux. That couldn’t be… It was a lie; it had to be a terrible lie.  
  
Harry still watched the Dark Lord, somehow hoping he would admit that he had been lying, but Voldemort remained silent. The Dark Lord’s face a blank mask now, but Harry could feel something like glee rush through him.  
  
An emotion that was clearly not coming from him… An emotion that came from Voldemort.  
  
“No…” Harry muttered. As if with that one word he could deny this awful truth.  
  
“The truth often hurts far worse than a lie. Therefor I do not lie,” Voldemort said and Harry saw that lipless mouth curved upwards in a smirk. “Have a good day, little Omega. I will see you when you enter your heat.” With those words, Voldemort moved towards the stairs and Harry froze with the others parting words.  
  
His heat… no… Voldemort was an Alpha… he couldn’t possibly mean. Harry got up and leaned as far as he could towards the bars with the chains tying him down. “You can’t do that!” He screamed, but Voldemort ignored him as the basement door closed with a bang.  
  
Deep down Harry was horrified, because he knew when he did enter his heat that he would be begging for any cock to fill him in hopes of easing the heat.  Harry dropped down to his knees, tears slowly rolled over his cheeks and he could feel his heart beating louder at the awful images that filled his mind. He was going to get raped… by Voldemort and he would like it… Beg for it even…  
  
Harry closed his eyes and placed a hand in front of his mouth as he let out a chocked gasp. His body started trembling as he started crying, unable to stop the tears.  
  
He was crying for Hermione, for Dobby. For Ron, even if he had no idea what happened to his best friend.  
  
And above all he was crying because it couldn’t be true. Dumbledore wouldn’t have… raised him like a pig for the slaughter. It wasn’t true…  
  
Yet Harry knew that it was the awful truth and maybe somewhere deep down he had always known. His eyes opened and he feared what would happen next… He feared his next heat.

 

Harry was feeling hot and cold at the same time. He recognized the signs of his incoming heat, dread slowly made way for intense need, and he sighed softly as he pulled his legs up and buried his head atop of it.  
  
His body trembled and he felt the need steadily grow. He let out a deep breath as he tried to fight against it, but nature couldn’t be stopped…  
  
His heat couldn’t be stopped. He was at Voldemort’s mercy now and if the Dark Lord fucked him and maybe even bonded with him, it was over. There would be no escaping this. A desperate sound left his mouth at those depressing thoughts.  
  
He didn’t want this… But he knew he could do nothing to stop it. Harry shivered as he felt the need grow. His thoughts slowly being filled images of him being fucked and an Alpha knotting him. Breeding him.  
  
Harry gasped as he leaned his head back, sweat forming on his body. “No… please…” Harry gasped out as he felt helpless. He knew he couldn’t stop this and he hated it.  
  
His hands already seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved lower and he opened his trousers, already feeling slick slowly lubricating his asshole and his body pulsing with need.  
  
Green eyes closed as he pushed his trouser down and he moved his fingers through his crack, feeling his hips push down as he whined softly, lust started to cloud his mind. Quickly he pushed two fingers inside easily, feeling the slick ease the way in.  
  
Harry gasped as his cock gave an interested twitch. Arousal shot through him and his need grew.  
  
He opened his legs wider and lay down on his back, moving his fingers deeper inside, his head rolling sideways. Soft moans and gasps left his mouth as he pushed them in deeper and deeper, slowly fucking himself. It didn’t feel like it was enough and he moved his trouser and underwear down as far as they could with the chains on his ankles.  
  
This time he pushed three fingers in with a soft moan, feeling it stretch him further. His cock was already hard and dripping pre-cum onto his stomach, but still he didn’t feel satisfied. He needed more… He needed… Oh god, he wanted an Alpha to fuck him. To feel a big and hard cock move inside of him.  
  
He craved an Alpha to knot and breed him. Harry’s back arched as his fingers brushed against his prostate. A moan tore from his mouth. Not enough, it was still not enough… A fourth finger was added and Harry thrusted them in and out.  
  
Faster and deeper he moved his fingers inside of him, loud moans and whines filing the basement, unheard by the others inside the manor. His Omegas pheromones not reaching their noses either.  
  
Harry threw his head back as pleasure shot through him, his fingers continuously brushing against his prostate, bringing closer to the edge.  
  
Harry moved his other hand and wrapped it around his cock, jerking it in sync with his other hand. He felt the strain in his hand, but he didn’t let up as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out, hitting that bundle of nerves deep inside of him.  
  
It didn’t take long as he came. White fluid spurted out of his slit and onto his stomach and his hole squeezed around his fingers. His body trembling in the aftermath of his orgasm.  
  
Yet… his heat wasn’t letting up and he whined. His eyes firmly closed as he pushed the four fingers in deeper slowly. His ass clenched around them again, but it was still not enough…  
  
It was not an Alpha’s cock inside of him and the Omega wanted more.  
  
Lost in the haze of pleasure and his need time passed by until finally another scent assaulted him. A desperate whine left his mouth. “Alpha!” The scent smelled rich and dark. A powerful Alpha was standing near him.  
  
Green clouded eyes opened, looking through the metal bars. Red eyes watched him. “Alpha, please!!” Harry whimpered as he pushed his fingers in as far as they could go. Despite his multiple orgasms, his need hadn’t diminished at all.  
  
The Alpha faded away and Harry’s breath hitched as he appeared right in front of him. Magic washed over him and his shirt, trouser, underwear and chains disappeared, leaving him completely naked. His body was covered in sweat and his stomach in semen.  
  
With trembling hands and legs Harry turned around, presenting himself. Kneeling, he placed his hands on the wall and raised his ass in the air, inviting the Alpha to take him.  
  
Harry’s lust filled mind could hear the Alpha laugh and he whimpered as a hand touched his back. Lowering his head, he arched his back, letting out a satisfied purr when he felt the Alpha lean over him. The feeling of robes touching his back made him shiver.     
  
Harry canted his head sideways, giving access to his bonding spot on his neck. “Covered in sweat and semen… yet you are still so needy, my Omega.” A hisslike voice whispered against the sensitive spot and Harry closed his eyes, pushing back against the taller body encasing him.  
  
The Alpha had called him his Omega and Harry felt his desire coil through, wanting to hear it more. “Please…” Harry whimpered.  
  
The robes of his Alpha moved against his naked body, leaving him shivering and in need for more. He wanted nothing more than the Alpha to fuck him.  
  
An arm wrapped around him and Harry moaned when he felt the tip of a cock touch the rim of his ass.  
  
“You are truly and utterly fucked, Harry Potter.” His Alpha said and somewhere inside his mind the voice sounded familiar and something felt wrong. But the Omega couldn’t think anymore as his Alpha shoved inside in one swift thrust.  
  
It was slightly bigger than his four fingers and Harry moaned loudly as the Alpha didn’t let him adjust and started fucking him hard and fast. His hands pushed against the wall, keeping him from hitting his head against it as his Alpha fucked him.  
  
A tongue, a forked tongue lapped at his neck and Harry shivered as it grazed over his sensitive bonding spot. “Ahhh, more.” Harry moaned, as pleasure coiled through him and the Alpha chuckled.  
  
“As you wish, Harry.” The arm around him pulled him up and Harry’s eyes rolled back as the cock shifted deeper inside of him and hit his prostate. Slowly and almost gently the Alpha fucked him and Harry’s hand held onto the arms which embraced him.  
  
His head landed onto the other’s shoulder as the Alpha kissed his neck and Harry felt something inside him stir. “Alpha…” Harry whispered as he reached his hand up and placed it on the bald head, urging him to kiss his neck more. Or maybe bite him, to create a bond.  
  
The Alpha growled against his neck and stilled. Harry panted and whimpered as the movement stopped. Warm breath fanned against his bonding spot. Why? Why had the Alpha stopped? “Alpha… please.” Harry whined desperately and moved his hips back, fucking himself and the Alpha chuckled against his neck.  
  
A hand moved upwards and grasped his chin. “Look.” His Alpha ordered and Harry looked straight ahead. A mirror…  
  
A mirror showed him and the Alpha. Red slitted eyes watched in satisfaction as green eyes took in their appearance.  
  
Harry’s cock was hard and pre-cum was dripping from his slit onto the bed. His face was flushed and sweaty. Dried white fluid was on his stomach and emerald eyes shone with lust as he took in his debauched appearance.   
  
“Is this what you want, Harry?” Voldemort asked. Voldemort, the Alpha was Voldemort, some part inside his mind stirred at the snake-like person who was currently balls deep inside of him. But the Omega didn’t care who it was, as long as he got fucked.  
  
“I want it, fuck me. Fuck me hard and knot me.” Harry pleaded and those red eyes flared, as Voldemort pushed him forward roughly. Harry quickly placed his hand against the mirror as the Alpha fucked him hard, clearly losing control.  
  
Slapping of skin against skin and loud moans echoed through the basement. Harry didn’t look away from the mirror, captured by the sight of the Alpha fucking him, claiming him.  
  
“Yes! Yes, oh god.” Harry cried out in pleasure as Voldemort kept hitting his prostate.  
  
“Come for me, my Omega.” Voldemort whispered huskily in his ear, never breaking eye contact. As if his body was completely under the Alpha’s control, Harry felt his balls tightening, his cock already completely spent only spurted out a small amount of semen, as his ass clenched around his Alpha’s cock.  
  
Green eyes closed as Voldemort kept fucking him and Harry heard a low groan against his neck as the Alpha bit down on his bonding spot. Harry’s cock twitched and another orgasm was torn from him as his Alpha’s knot grew deep inside of him.  
  
Harry lowered himself as his arms trembled and he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. With a few more thrust deeper inside of him, Harry felt the knot swell even more as sperm coated his insides.  
  
Harry’s breathing evened out slowly as he moaned at the feeling of being stretched so wide. He trembled as he wondered if he would get pregnant as the sperm filled him to the brim.  
  
His Alpha was panting against his neck and green eyes slowly opened, turning his head he looked at their reflection. Voldemort’s eyes were closed as the Alpha held him.  
  
The heat wasn’t over yet, but Harry’s mind wasn’t as clouded by lust anymore. The reality of what had happened hit in way too hard… He could feel the bond between them, stronger than it ever had been and Voldemort must have felt his distress as those red eyes opened and met his.  
  
“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Harry.” The Dark Lord whispered with a smile, but Harry could feel the dread inside him grow.  
  
As Voldemort shifted and the cock inside of him brushed against his prostate, Harry whimpered. His body was too sensitive, yet slowly but surely he felt the heat take over again. This was only the start and for the coming week he would crave this.  
  
Harry was aware that he was indeed fucked, but those thoughts were silenced as the Omega opened his mouth and let out a desperate plea. “Alpha….”  
  
Voldemort laughed and kissed his neck. “You’re completely mine now.” Voldemort whispered darkly and Harry agreed. Voldemort was his Alpha and he was his Omega.  
  
The knot had disappeared and Voldemort pulled out, turning him around. Harry’s back hit the sullied sheets on the bed and slowly cum drippled out of his hole mixed with his slick. Green eyes closed as those red hungry eyes roamed over his body.  
  
“Beautiful,” The Dark Lord hissed and as the other leaned down and kissed him, Harry kissed back with just as much desperation. “Ready for round two….” Voldemort whispered against his lips and Harry’s back arched, green eyes clouded and pupils dilated with lust.  
  
A small whine left him as he replied. “Yes, Alpha.”  
  
Harry’s hands reached up and placed them on the Dark Lord’s back, fingers tangling in those black robes as the taller body covered his completely.     
  
As Voldemort’s cock breached him again, this time more easily because of cum and slick, Harry arched his back, feeling the semen pushed in deeper. Harry’s mouth was open in a moan and a forked tongue entered, exploring everything inside his mouth.  
  
The pace was slow and emerald eyes closed as he felt the cock move inside of him. Going in and out and Harry felt how the cum was pushed deeper inside with every inward thrust. His fingers tightened into Voldemort’s robes as he threw his head back, breaking the kiss.  
  
“Harder… please.” He whined and the Alpha laughed as he complied.  
  
“You needy little whore,” Voldemort hissed and Harry moaned at the filthy words. “You want me to fill you up? To breed you like the Omega bitch you are, Harry?”  
  
Harry gasped as he kept moaning ‘yes’. The filthy words only heightened his arousal and the Omega would be pleased if he got pregnant. If Harry could think clear, he realised that he would never want Voldemort’s children to inside of him.  
  
But sadly nature could not be stopped. His heats were a part of him and it was dangerous. When the week was over, Harry would find that there was no escaping this. A bond was for a lifetime and Voldemort had no intention of ever letting him go.  
  
Part of Harry didn’t even want to leave his Alpha’s side. Content with the bond that was forcibly created. No matter what Harry did, he couldn’t silence that part. It was with those thoughts that Harry truly realised that Voldemort had won.  
  
And he, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Saviour and Undesirable Number 1, was nothing more than a slave and bitch in heat as Voldemort fucked him relentlessly during his heats.  
  
Miraculously Harry never got pregnant and Voldemort admitted that he didn’t want children, because they would only get in the way and drunk potions to prevent this from happening. Even if the thought of him swelled with pups aroused him, the Dark Lord ignored the Alpha inside him.  
  
Harry wished that it had been so easy to silence the Omega inside of him, because then he would have never been in this situation. But it was the sad truth that Omegas were ruled more by their nature and because of that Harry would be stuck here for the rest of his life.  
  
His immortal life, since he is bonded to Voldemort, who is immortal.

 


	12. As if one of you isn’t enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with Tom, the horcrux from the diary and Harry never for one second thought that he would end up like this. He never once thought that he would be spoiled and ruined like this. The best part, he enjoyed every second of it. 
> 
> Requested by Helenwhs and Bella, who both wanted Harry and the horcruxes. (sidenote: Voldemort got thrown into the mix as well, if any of you dislike this, let me know and I will write another purely HarryXHorcruxes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one finished, yay. This one isn’t so dark. But… smut filled instead. Like seriously, I believe half of this oneshot is pure smut. 
> 
> Requested by Helenwhs and Bella, who both wanted Harry and the horcruxes. (sidenote: Voldemort got thrown into the mix as well, if any of you dislike this, let me know and I will write another purely HarryXHorcruxes)
> 
> Names of the horcruxes:  
> Diary - Tom  
> Ring - Gaunt  
> Locket - Riddle  
> Cup - Marvolo  
> Diadem - Corvinus  
> Nagini - Slytherin  
> Main soul – Voldemort(snake like)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Edging, ruined orgasm, slight bondage, gangbang, double penetration. Implied underage**

### As if one of you isn’t enough:

Harry couldn’t exactly recall how this came to be… Maybe it just happened the moment he destroyed the diary…  
  
From that point onward everything somehow went downhill. The diary was not just a memory; no it had been part of Tom Riddle’s, aka Voldemort’s, soul. After the destruction of said diary the lost soul latched onto him, because it apparently felt safe and familiar.  
  
It was at that point that Tom let him know that there was another part of Voldemort’s soul inside him. It had disgusted him to know it, but since that moment he guessed he started to trust Tom more and more.  
  
Tom was dreadfully honest with him and they were quite literally stuck with each other. It wasn’t as if Harry could do anything to him, considering the soul part of the diary was inside him. He didn’t dare to end his own life just to get rid of Tom. Maybe he would have done well in Slytherin considering this thought. Self-preservation till the end.  
  
Tom had approved of his decisions and Harry couldn’t quite blame him, knowing that the other had no wish to die either. After that Tom told him that there were most likely other horcruxes scattered around, because he had been planning on creating at least 7 horcruxes.  
  
Harry had been beyond shocked and repulsed at the idea of splitting your own soul that many times. Yet it wasn’t as if he could do anything about it.  
  
It was during the summer before his fourth year that Tom decided to teach him a ritual so that he could get a body. Harry had been a bit apprehensive of using dark magic like this, because he knew for certain it was borderline dark. Yet Tom promised him that nothing could go wrong, because he had faith in him. Tom praised him, saying that he was a strong wizard and could do this and besides not all dark magic was bad. In the end Harry would be finally freed of him and with that thought in mind Harry did the ritual.  
  
Somehow Harry trusted Tom more than anyone else. Maybe because of the two years he spent together with the 16-year old Dark Lord and they had gotten to know each other quite well. After the ritual was finished Tom took Harry with him and left, disappearing from the Wizarding World.  
  
They found Voldemort, who was nothing more than an ugly looking baby and Harry actually pitied the Dark Lord… They gave him back a better body as well, but Tom continued onward, even without Voldemort’s knowledge.  
  
Harry could remember the Dark Lord’s anger when he found out about it. Tom had found all the other horcruxes and resurrected them as well, giving them bodies of their own. The only horcrux that was left untouched was the one inside Harry.  
  
Yet when Tom reasoned that with 6 of them they could easily conquer Britain and even the world, Voldemort’s anger had finally abated, yet the Dark Lord was displeased for weeks. Screaming at them all that the horcruxes were his anchor.  
  
Tom however stated that living in a dead object had not been nice, to say the least and therefore he didn’t want any of the other soul pieces to keep suffering. Besides even if Voldemort managed to get himself killed another time, Tom stated that he quite possibly could possess one of them, instead of living like a wraith.

  
Begrudgingly the Dark Lord had accepted it, but Harry suspected the only reason he did, was because it was a piece of his own soul talking back to him like that.  
  
And maybe all that was why Harry had ended up in this situation… Because of his own failures to get rid of the soul piece from the diary.  
  
Harry was 18 now; legally an adult in the wizarding and muggle world and Britain had completely fallen under Voldemort’s rule  nearly 2 years ago. Albus Dumbledore was murdered by Voldemort himself in a duel that was just unfair, because it had been the headmaster vs 7 Voldemorts.  
  
Those who had seen the fight had been utterly in shock and after that no one dared to go against either Voldemort or one of the others.  
  
“Why are you so lost in thought?” A kind voice asked him and Harry opened his eyes, looking up at who he knew was Tom from the diary.  
  
“How fucked I am…” Harry replied, making the other chuckle.  
  
“You can’t say you don’t enjoy it, Harry.” Tom whispered as he leaned down and kissed Harry’s neck, making the black-hair shiver at the lips and tongue that caresses over his neck. Automatically he gave more access, making the other groan approvingly.  
  
“Because you made my body enjoy it all…” Harry muttered hating how his body reacted as Tom’s hand moved over his side, raising goose-bumps.  
  
“I never heard you complain either way.” Tom hissed as he pushed his lips against Harry’s in a gentle kiss that the other returned. Green eyes closed as Harry moved one of his own hands and tangled it into that brown hair, messing it up in the process.  
  
They pulled back for breath and Harry opened his eyes, seeing Tom staring down at him with a rather hungry look. A hand grabbed his chin gently, as Tom placed a small kiss on his forehead. “How about we enjoy ourselves this evening? It has been some time since all of us had fun together.”  
  
The mere thought of having all the horcruxes close to him and touching him already aroused him and his cock twitched. “Voldemort?” Harry questioned, making Tom laugh as those brown eyes looked into green.  
  
“He can join too. He is after all one of us, isn’t he…?” Tom said with a smirk, already seeing those emerald eyes clouding over in lust at the mere thought.  
  
“You ruined me…” Harry grumbled as he turned around, feeling the other laugh and then two strong arms pulled him back against Tom’s clothed chest.  
  
“We indeed ruined you,” Tom hissed softly as he bit Harry’s earlobe, making the younger wizard squirm at the pleasure that cursed through him. “But you liked it far too much to care. You simply love having our attention solely upon you.”  
  
Harry felt one of Tom’s hand trail down over his stomach towards his underwear and he pushed his hips forward as Tom’s hand grabbed his cock through it, hating that Tom was right. He liked it far too much. “Maybe I shouldn’t touch you now… otherwise you will be completely spent before this evening.” Tom whispered, making Harry whine softly.  
  
Tom merely laughed and turned him around, so he was lying on his back. Harry stared up at him as the other moved his hands up and two magical ropes appeared, tying his hands to the headboard of the spacious bed.  
  
Green eyes widened and Tom smirked as he placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Behave, little one. See you tonight.” Tom said, as he just got up and left the room.  
  
Harry called after him, but the diary horcrux ignored him. He tried to get free of the bindings, but he could feel that the ropes even blocked his magic and he let out a frustrated groin, especially considering his prick was still half-hard.  
  
Harry had no idea how much time had passed as the door opened once more and he saw the horcrux from the Locket enter the room. His brown hair was longer than Tom’s(diary) and he always wore Slytherin’s locket.  
  
The locket horcrux, who had named himself Riddle, walked up to him with a tray of food and it was then that Harry realised how hungry he was. “Oh, Tom has been cruel I see, tying you up already.”  
  
Harry merely glared at him as Riddle sat down next to him and chuckled at his expression. The tray was placed next to Harry’s head and he noticed some sandwiches on it, but he also noticed the treacle tart and he carefully looked back up. They all knew it was his favourite.  
  
Riddle grinned at him, most likely having seen his expression. Harry glared as Riddle held one sandwich in front of his mouth. “Tom told us about his plans for tonight, we all agreed. It has been far too long since we were all together and had some fun.”  
  
Harry opened his mouth and Riddle pushed the sandwich in between his lips, forcing him to take a small bite of it. He chewed and swallowed it down, his eyes never leaving Riddle’s.  
  
“Are they all coming…?” Harry asked him, knowing that most of the others were elsewhere, though he wasn’t privy to that kind of information. Harry knew however that Slytherin, the soul piece that had been inside Nagini, was now in America and leading the wizarding community there.  
  
Sometimes… Harry wondered what would have happened had Tom chosen to extract the horcrux inside him first instead of Nagini’s. Voldemort’s pet snake had died after the horcrux had been freed and it could have been his fate, but after that there was an unspoken rule that the horcrux inside him would simply remain there.  
  
Harry blinked his eyes as he felt Riddle’s knuckles move over his cheek. He saw those dark eyes staring at him, in slight worry. “What were you thinking about? Your expression was so dark all of a sudden.”  
  
“The soul piece that was inside Nagini.” Harry replied, knowing that even if he didn’t say the truth Riddle would find out anyway.  
  
“Hm. Voldemort had been quite furious at Tom for that incident,” Riddle muttered and then moved the sandwich closer again. Harry scowled, yet he took a small bite as it was offered. “I think we are quite glad that it wasn’t you.” Harry wanted nothing more than to erase the smirk on Riddle’s face, especially as those words made something inside him flutter pleasantly.  
  
Riddle continued to feed him in silence and afterwards even started giving him the treacle tart and some orange juice. As lunch was finished Riddle vanishes the tray and swiftly moved onto the bed, straddling his waist.  
  
Harry automatically pulled at the bindings, making Riddle grin at him. As the young Dark Lord leaned down Harry bit his bottom lip. “Can’t you wait till tonight?” Harry asked him, feeling his heart beating inside his chest.  
  
Riddle hummed softly. “I could…” He muttered softly.  
  
Harry knew that if he was going to deal with all of them this evening he would really need all the energy he had, just like Tom had said. Last time his body had felt so tired and wrung out, he even had blacked out to their amusement. “But where is the fun in that…?” Riddle whispered as he leaned down and kissed him.  
  
A hand tangled into his unruly hair and Harry kissed back just as eagerly, as he strained his arms, wanting nothing more than to run his hands through that sleek brown hair. Riddle pulled back the tiniest bit and Harry chased after him, but a hand on his chest stopped him. Green eyes bored into brown with red bleeding around the irises.  
  
A mischief grin appeared on Riddle’s face and Harry didn’t like it one bit and he was right…  
  
Riddle played with his body, knowing his weak spots, making him cry out and moan, yet Harry wasn’t allowed to orgasm.  
  
The pleasure cursed through his body, making him arch, writhe and moan, yet Riddle was unrelenting and Harry groaned in pure frustration. “Please… please let me come.” He begged as he couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
“You sure about that…” Riddle asked him softly. His voice carrying a tone that Harry couldn’t quite place, yet the grin on the young Dark Lord’s face made him hesitate.  
  
The hand around his cock, slowly, teasingly move up and down and he thrusted his hips upwards, wanting it to go faster, bringing him to that sweet orgasm that was still been denied.  
  
“Yes… please.” Harry pleaded as he closed his eyes, feeling how his back seemed to stick to the sheets because of his sweat and he vaguely wondered how long Riddle had tortured him like this.  
  
Riddle chuckled and obliged. The hand moving faster and with swift sure strokes Harry felt his orgasm building up again. If Riddle would stop or deny him this now, he would kill him!  
  
Harry moaned, his eyes clenching shut, as his hips had a mind of his own, thrusting into the hand that pumped him. His hands tightened around the ropes, his toes curling in pleasure. So close, he could feel it and his moaning increased.  
  
His body became rigid, as he was finally pushed over the edge. Sperm spurting out of his cock, yet at the same time, Riddle’s hand pulled away from it. Harry cried out as his orgasm went through him, yet felt completely unsatisfying as there was no friction on his aching member anymore.  
  
Uselessly he writhed his hips, feeling his cock twitch and spend it last load. Harry opened his eyes and glared at Riddle, who looked rather smug and those brown-red eyes were dilated in pure lust. “I’ll… fucking kill you!” Harry groaned at him, as his body came down from his ruined orgasm.  
  
His heartbeat slowed down again and his breathing became a bit more regular. His cock still hard and he felt frustrated.  
  
“Now that isn’t nice, Harry.” Riddle commented with a grin, running his hand over Harry’s inner thigh, making him quiver.  
   
“You aren’t nice either.” Harry returned with a soft gasp, as he tried to close his legs, but was unable to. This only made Riddle laugh amusedly.  
  
“I never said I was.” Riddle whispered as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Harry just ignored him as the locket horcrux left.  
  
He knew without a doubt that this evening would prove to be… too much.

-XXX-

Somehow after Riddle’s visit Harry had fallen back asleep and when he woke up he felt nails scrapping over his chest, making him groan at the slight pain. A cold chuckled sounded to his right and he opened his eyes, seeing Voldemort sitting there, a pleased smile on his face.  
  
“Hello, my sweet Harry.” Voldemort said and Harry then focused upon the rest of the room, seeing the other horcruxes standing there, staring at him with the same hungry expression.  
  
Harry gulped and forced his gaze back to Voldemort, seeing those red slitted eyes gleaming as well. He doubted he would get much sleep this night and he attempted to lessen the strain he now felt in his arms.  
  
Voldemort seeing that, waved his hand and the ropes disappeared. Harry wondered briefly how he had been able to fall asleep like this and reasoned he must have been too tired after all or his food had been drugged, which wouldn’t have been surprising either.  
  
“I think Tom and Riddle are going to go last.” Voldemort stated as he shuffled closer, grabbing Harry’s wrists and moving his fingers over the rope burns, easing them away with his magic.  
  
Harry snorted, as he glared up at both the diary and the locket horcrux. It served them right after what they had done to him. Tom seemed to be a bit displeased, but Riddle just looked smug.  Tom didn’t exactly deserve this punishment, Harry reasoned, because the diary horcrux had only tied him up. Harry, however smirked at him and remained silent, earning a small grin from Tom in return.  
  
 Voldemort chuckled softly, bringing his attention back to the Dark Lord as he felt how Voldemort manoeuvred him.  
  
He sat in between Voldemort’s long legs as his back rested against the other’s hard chest. Kisses were placed on his neck and Harry closed his eyes with a soft gasp, as he craned his neck.  
  
As if this was their cue, the others moved closer. A hand moved over his naked chest and Harry opened his eyes, seeing red slitted eyes look back at him. Long black hair was tied back and Harry knew this was Slytherin, the soul piece that had been in Nagini.  
  
“Hold his hands.” Slytherin ordered and Harry felt how Voldemort grabbed his wrists, firmly yet gently.  
  
Slytherin moved his hands down, inching closer to his nether area and then towards his hips, moving towards his inner thighs as the horcrux forced his legs further apart. Those red eyes never looking away from his and Harry could feel his heart starting to beat louder. The promise of pleasure beyond his limits was enough to awake the desire in him. The 7 of them would surely enjoy themselves as well and Harry would definitely be unable to walk the next day.  
  
Voldemort’s mouth at his neck curved upwards in a grin. “You’re going to tease him, aren’t you?” The Dark Lord asked his horcrux.  
  
“I would not dare.” Slytherin said with a soft chuckle and a smirk that said otherwise.  
  
“I swear if you…-” Harry couldn’t finish his sentence as a hand grabbed his chin and he was kissed roughly. He let out a moan into the kiss as a hand wrapped around his soft member at the same time.  
  
“Don’t speak. We only want to hear you moan and cry out.” Gaunt said. Harry glared at him, opening his mouth, but the Ring horcrux conjured a tiny ball gag and it was quickly placed in between his lips, the clasp closing at the back of his head.  
  
His glare intensified, but his eyes quickly closed as a hand rubbed over the tip of his cock, making him moan around the object. Slytherin was way too good with his hands… Well… all of them were.  
  
A soft chuckle sounded to his right and Harry opened his eyes again, seeing Gaunt smirking at him. The ring horcrux leaned down and placed small open-mouthed kisses on his chest, eventually going towards his nipple and sucking on it.  
  
Harry’s head fell back on Voldemort’s bony shoulder with a moan as Gaunt bit down lightly on his nipple, while Slytherin was still slowly teasing his cock, slowly bringing it to full hardness with teasingly strokes.  
  
Voldemort bit down on his shoulder, making him cry out, which sounded muffled even in his own ears. Harry could hear several of them chuckle, as another mouth latched onto his free nipple. Forcing his eyes open and glancing down. Harry at first had no idea which horcrux it was, until the other glanced up.  
  
Corvinus, the cup horcrux, smirked briefly at him, before reaching up and kissing his neck. “Enjoying yourself, little one?” Corvinus asked him. Corvinus’s hair was slightly longer than the first horcruxes that Voldemort had created, but those eyes were a dead give-away. The cup horcrux’s eyes were red swirling with brown in it.   
  
Harry groaned around the gag; as he felt Corvinus kissed, sucked and nipped at his skin, slowly lower until his mouth also latched on his nipple. Harry weakly thrusted his hips upwards, wanting Slytherin’s hand to go faster.  
  
Slytherin merely chuckled and slowed his pace even more. Harry glared at him, as he started thrusting upwards, but both Gaunt and placed their hands on his hips, keeping him down.  
  
A muffled groan could be heard as Harry felt his frustration grow. After having Riddle tease him and give him that ruined orgasm, he had been craving this and even now they were being bastards. Voldemort laughed softly against his neck.  
  
“Are you not enjoying yourself?” The Dark Lord asked with a small nip on his neck. Harry bit down on the gag, as he let out a deep breath through his nose. “I assure you that we are enjoying _every second_ of this.” Voldemort hissed in his ear and the warmth breath fanned against it, until those lips sucked on his earlobe.  
  
Harry could feel Gaunt chuckling against his chest. “Prepare him.” Voldemort said as he moved, so that he could open Harry’s legs wider and canted his hips upwards a bit, placing a pillow underneath him.  
  
Harry let his head fall back on the Dark Lord’s shoulder as he felt a finger tease around the outer ring and then feeling it move up and down through his crack, teasingly slow.  
  
“You have had your fun, move.” One of them said and Harry opened his eyes, glancing at the one who had spoken. He saw that it was the horcrux from the Diadem, Marvolo.  
  
Marvolo kneeled next to him and Voldemort on the bed and tangled his hands into Harry’s hair, bringing their lips close to each other, yet not touching. Hell, Harry doubted he could kiss with that gag, so he had no idea what the horcrux wanted.  
  
The finger stopped moving and Harry felt how it was pushed in slowly, making him shift a little. Marvolo grinned and leaned further forward, placing a small kiss on his bottom lip and then a tongue trailed over it.  
  
Harry’s breath hitched slightly, as Marvolo didn’t seem to mind the gag at all. Of course he wouldn’t… “You look so exquisite.” Marvolo hissed softly and Harry could hear the desire in the horcrux’s voice.  
  
The finger kept moving in and out, slowly going deeper and Slytherin added a second one. Harry closed his eyes, not seeing Marvolo glance at the Dark Lord, but he did feel how Marvolo grabbed his hand and Voldemort let go of it.  
  
“Come.” Voldemort ordered and Harry felt the bed dip, knowing that the other horcruxes had also moved onto the bed. Hands moved over his stomach and chest and mouths sucked and nipped on all the skin they could reach.  
  
Harry moaned, his body going taut with all the pleasure running through him. His cock twitched and a hand pulled at his balls, tearing a loud moan from his mouth.  
  
“Surrender yourself to us, Harry.” Voldemort hissed and then he felt a kiss being placed on his temple. It was almost sweet, if it wasn’t so dark…  
  
He had already surrendered to them years ago and they knew it. At first he may have been nothing but a play thing to them, but he knew it was different now. They all desired and wanted him, just like he desired them in return.  
  
Harry breathed out through his nose and closed his eyes. “Touch me…” Marvolo ordered and Harry felt how his hand was guided and wrapped around the horcrux’s shaft.  
  
Harry started to slowly stroke him, as Marvolo placed opened-mouthed kisses on his neck. A third finger was pushed inside of him and Harry felt how they went deeper.  
  
Voldemort freed his other hand and he wasn’t surprised when another horcrux grabbed onto it. Green eyes focused open the other as his fingers wrapped around the hard shaft. Tom… The diary, so Voldemort had given them permission as well.  
  
Magic washed over him and Harry felt the ball gag disappear from his mouth, making him pant heavily. Voldemort’s hand tangled into his hair and forced him to turn his head; before Harry could even make any noise Voldemort was kissing him deeply and passionately.  
  
Yet… wasn’t it Dumbledore who had said that the Dark Lord didn’t know how to love? Voldemort’s soul was obsessed with him, yes, but love… Harry doubted Voldemort or any of the others would ever love him.  
  
Green eyes closed as he let Slytherin finger him, Voldemort kiss him and he stroked Marvolo’s and Tom’s cock. It was okay like this… in their own way they surely did love him, Harry was certain about that.  
  
Harry moaned into the kiss, as Slytherin’s fingers pushed against his prostate. All of a sudden fingers wrapped around his member and Harry broke the kiss, seeing how Riddle leaned down and sucked on the tip.  
  
Harry’s head fall back on Voldemort’s shoulder with a low moan, as the horcrux sucked him. With the fingers teasing his prostate and that mouth sucking him, Harry knew he would last long. He wanted to bury his hands into Riddle’s hair, pushing him deeper, letting him deep-throat him.  
  
But he kept his hands on Tom’s and Marvolo’s erections, knowing that they wouldn’t like it if he stopped now. But he was getting so close as well and Slytherin seemed to notice it as he pulled his fingers out. “Stop, Riddle.”  
  
Riddle removed his mouth from his cock and Harry let out a whine. Slytherin laughed and Harry’s eyes closed as he felt the horcrux move his legs further apart and two hands grabbed onto his hips as an erection moved through his crack.  
  
“You ready, love?” Slytherin hissed in his ear and Harry nodded, preparing himself as he felt the cock being pushed inside of him. His back arched and he moaned as Slytherin’s member brushed against his prostate.  
  
He removed his hands from Tom’s and Marvolo’s shafts and instead held onto Slytherin’s shoulder as the other started to fuck him. It was slow at first, but Slytherin quickly sped up.  
  
Having his prostate abused like this and a hand wrapping around his erection, Harry couldn’t stop himself from reaching his first orgasm. His nails surely cut into Slytherin’s shoulders as he cried out, his semen spurting on his stomach and the hand pumping him.  
  
The hand around his spent member was pulled away and Harry heard Slytherin groan against his neck as the other came deep inside of him. Green eyes blinked open as he tried to calm down his heart and his breathing.  
  
Harry knew that this was only the beginning. A kiss was placed on his sweaty neck and he shivered as a forked tongue lapped at his skin. Voldemort chuckled lowly. “You’re such a good boy, Harry.” The Dark Lord praised him.  
  
Harry snorted, but a soft smile also appeared on his face as he looked up at Slytherin. Those red intense eyes stared back at him and the other smirked as he slowly pulled out.  
  
“My turn.” Another one of them said and Harry glanced up, seeing that it was Gaunt. The ring horcrux moved in between his legs and as he pushed the tip against Harry’s hole, Harry wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, earning a small hiss from the horcrux.  
  
Desire flashed into those brown eyes as they turned redder and Harry pulled him closer, feeling the cock enter him easily. Gaunt let out a groan and Harry wasn’t surprised when the horcrux grabbed his hair and pulled him into a needy kiss.  
  
If Harry learned anything, he learned that the younger versions of Voldemort were far easier to control, because they were the ones who were more obsessed with him.  
  
Voldemort chuckled against his neck, as if he could read his mind and maybe he could. But as Gaunt’s pace became more brutal, Harry could only moan into the kiss, already feeling his cock stirring back to life.  
  
His hands latched onto Gaunt’s back, his nails scrapping over the exposed skin, making the horcrux groan. Gaunt’s hands tightened onto his hips and Harry felt Voldemort’s tongue lick at his neck once more.  
  
“Move it,” Harry heard another horcrux snap and he let out a soft whimper as Gaunt stopped moving. “We can share him, you know.” Riddle muttered, staring at them all. Harry looked up at the Locket horcrux, who was palming his own cock, clearly impatient.  
  
Harry noticed that Tom was also sitting close by and clearly eagerly awaiting his turn. “Riddle.” Voldemort’s voice was cold as he addressed the horcrux. “You already had some fun earlier this day. You can wait.” The locket horcrux didn’t look pleased at all, but said nothing.  
  
“Though Riddle is right,” Slytherin stated with a grin. “Harry’s mouth is strangely empty.”  
  
Harry felt a shiver run over his spine at the mere thought of having a cock up in his ass and his mouth. Voldemort felt it and laughed. “Of course, how could we forget that precious mouth of yours?” The Dark Lord whispered and Harry felt bony fingers move over his lips.  
  
Gaunt smirked and moved backwards, pulling his cock out of Harry completely. Voldemort manoeuvred Harry, so that he was now kneeling with Gaunt’s cock in front of his face. A glance upwards showed him that the ring horcrux couldn’t wait to bury his cock inside Harry’s mouth.  
  
Harry leaned in closer and wrapped his lips around the shaft, seeing Gaunt’s eyes close in the process. He wasn’t surprised when he felt a body settle behind him and he could feel a cock slowly push inside of him.  
  
A body leaned over him and Harry closed his eyes with a soft moan as the other horcrux started to thrust inside of him.  
  
Arms wrapped possessively around him and Harry could only moan as he was fucked from both sides. Fingers tangled into his hair and he relaxed as Gaunt fucked his mouth. A hand on his chest slowly moved down towards his cock.  
  
Harry moaned around Gaunt’s shaft and the vibrations made the ring horcrux groan. A slightly salty taste entered his mouth and Harry realised it was pre-cum. Gaunt was getting close and Harry sucked harder as he brought one hand up and teased the other’s balls.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked up as he saw Gaunt throwing his head back with a small groan. His lips curved around the cock in his mouth as he pulled at the balls in his hand. Gaunt’s head shot down, eyes staring down with pure desire and a gasp left his mouth. The taste of sperm filled Harry’s mouth as the horcrux came inside of it.  
  
He couldn’t swallow it all and some of it dripped out of his mouth and onto his chin as Gaunt removed his cock from his mouth. Harry felt the other horcrux breathe heavily against his neck as he still fucked him. The hand around his member kept moving as well; bring Harry slowly closer to his second orgasm.  
  
Harry gasped as the horcrux bit his neck and he could feel the cock inside him throb as more semen filled him. The horcrux chuckled against his neck. “You’re so perfect, Harry. I am glad I found you.” Harry knew right away that it was Tom and he smiled a bit at those words.  
  
 As the diary horcrux pulled out of him as well Harry looked up. He saw Voldemort eyeing him hungrily and the others were clearly eager to get their turns as well. Voldemort lay down next to him. “Come here.” He ordered him and Harry willingly crawled towards him, straddling Voldemort’s naked body.  
  
Long fingers teased over his back and then slowly guided him down. Harry stared deep into those red slitted eyes as he carefully moved down, but because of all the semen inside of him, Voldemort’s cock easily moved in.  
  
His mouth opened in a soft gasp as Voldemort’s cock buried to the hilt. Nails scraped over his back as Voldemort moved his hands towards his hips. “Can you take two?” Voldemort asked him softly, desire in his voice and eyes.  
  
Harry froze at the question. Because never before had he taken two… they had talked about it and Harry knew how much they liked the idea. But he had a feeling it would tear him apart if he had two cocks inside his ass.  
  
Voldemort moved his thumbs over his hips, as if trying to comfort him and Harry slowly relaxed, feeling how deep the Dark Lord was inside of him. “I can try.” Harry whispered and he could hear several short gasps. He even saw Voldemort’s eyes dilate further; not even knowing this was possible at all.  
  
“Marvolo, Corvinus.” Voldemort called out to the Cup and the diadem horcrux and they shifted closer to them. Harry relaxed his body as he watched the two. The two glanced at each other and as if unspoken agreement Marvolo moved towards Harry’s back, placing himself between Voldemort’s legs.  
  
Corvinus stopped next to Harry and pulled him in for a kiss. Harry let his hands remain on Voldemort’s skinny chest as he felt Marvolo kiss his neck, making him shiver and moan lowly in the kiss.  
  
For one second Harry stiffened as he felt a finger enter alongside Voldemort’s member, but all of them seemed to have felt it. A hand wrapped around his cock and Harry closed his eyes as Marvolo nipped at his neck and Corvinus deepened the kiss.  
  
All of them tried to distract him from the feeling inside his ass. Slowly but surely the finger moved inside, easing the way in. Considering all that cum inside him this was relatively easy, but Harry still winced slightly when a second finger was pushed him.  
  
He never felt this stretched before and he was right that it felt like he was torn open. “Relax.” Marvolo whispered.  
  
Harry breathed out deeply as he pulled away from the kiss. “Give him some time.” Voldemort whispered. Harry appreciated it, especially because he could feel Voldemort’s urge to just fuck him.  
  
“He is so tight…” Marvolo hissed out and Harry snorted.  
  
“What do you fucking expect!?” Harry gasped out, making the others chuckle. Voldemort also sat up slowly and Harry felt that the movement caused Voldemort’s tip to brush against his prostate, making him squirm and gasp.  
  
A hand grabbed his chin gently and Voldemort leaned in to kiss him this time. “You’re perfect. Tom is right about that.”  The Dark Lord whispered against his lips. A warm feeling spread through him and Harry could only smile, feeling happy about how it all had turned out.  
  
For him, it didn’t matter what happened outside of this mansion. It didn’t matter that he had not seen his friends for years, because they would have betrayed him, just like Dumbledore had. The headmaster had known about the horcrux inside of him. That was the reason that Dumbledore never interfered with his life or tried to protect him better.  
  
Because the headmaster had been planning his demise since the very start. His first and second year had been full of danger and Harry could have easily died back then.  
  
Harry brought his hands up and cupped Voldemort’s face. “There is no place I rather be than right here.” He breathed out as he kissed the Dark Lord, feeling a surge of happiness go through him that was definitely not his.  
  
Voldemort’s hands gripped his hips tighter and pushed his own hips upwards, fucking him deeper and Harry moaned as Marvolo’s fingers also moved in deeper with the thrust.  
  
Voldemort lay back down and pulled Harry down with him, still kissing. Harry let his hands roam towards the back of the bald head as the kiss intensified. Harry only stiffened for one second when Marvolo added a third finger and he could feel Voldemort groan lowly into the kiss.  
  
The Dark Lord pulled at his hair, breaking the kiss. “I think he is well prepared, Marvolo.” The Dark Lord hissed and Harry closed his eyes as he braced himself.  
  
The fingers were pulled out, making him feel strangle empty. His ass clenched and unclenched around Voldemort’s member and Harry tensed when he felt a second cock being pushed at his hole. “Relax.” Corvinus next to him whispered and the diadem horcrux pulled him into a kiss, slow and gentle.  
  
Effectively making him relax as Marvolo slowly pushed inwards. “Fuck…” Harry groaned as Marvolo thrusted inside him in one swift motion. He trembled as he felt the two cocks inside of him.  
  
He dropped himself completely onto Voldemort’s body again, shuddering at the intense feelings going through him. It felt good, despite the slight pain he felt. Voldemort made him look up and slowly kissed him, licking his bottom lip and Harry eagerly opened his mouth for the forked tongue.  
  
Shivers of pleasure ran through him as Marvolo slowly started to move and even Voldemort beneath him groaned into the kiss as Marvolo’s cock brushed against his.  
  
Marvolo gasped and Harry felt the other lean atop of him. “I can’t believe how tight you are.” The Diadem horcrux hissed against his neck, as he slowly fucked him. Harry closed his eyes as he shivered, his cock now fully hard despite the pain he felt moments before.  
  
Voldemort’s tongue brushed against his and it made something inside his stomach tighten when he felt the forked tongue curl around his. Harry moaned as Voldemort also pushed his hips upwards and the cock inside him moved alongside Marvolo’s.       
  
He could do nothing as pleasure cursed through his body and his cock started to slowly drip pre-cum onto Voldemort’s lean stomach. As Harry felt the need to breath, he pulled away from Voldemort’s devouring kiss.  
  
His mouth free, he moaned as Marvolo increased his pace quite suddenly. Voldemort’s grip at his hips tightened and Harry was sure that the nails would leave imprints, but he didn’t care.  
  
It felt so good, too good even. Harry felt Marvolo bit down on his shoulder and the other stilled deep inside. Harry breathed heavily as the slight pain and pleasure mixed together.  
  
Lips kissed the bruised skin where Marvolo had bitten down and Harry shivered as Marvolo pulled away. Voldemort chuckled softly against his temple as he lay completely boneless on the Dark Lord’s body.  
  
Bony hands moved from his hips, over his back, trailing up and down, leaving him shivering and squirming. “We are not done yet, you know,” Voldemort hissed and Harry gasped as the forked tongue lapped at his earlobe. “As a matter of fact, I say we just got started.”  
  
The words held a promise and Harry pushed himself up slightly, staring down at the Dark Lord, before glancing up at the others in the room. It seemed like Slytherin, Tom and Gaunt had already recovered and Harry, ashamed of himself, let out a soft whine seeing their erections.  
  
Corvinus laughed at him and Harry glared at the cup horcrux. Corvinus however ignored his glare and placed his hands on the back of Harry’s head. The horcrux inched closer till their lips almost touched. “I want those sweet pretty lips around my cock.” Corvinus hissed at him and Harry’s eyes widened briefly.   
  
His mouth parted in a small gasp and the horcrux took advantage of it as a tongue slipped inside and it felt like Corvinus was trying to devour him. Maybe they all tried to do that. Harry moved his tongue against the other, groaning in the open-mouthed kiss.  
  
Only to have Corvinus pull back and push him down gently, until he was faced with the other’s erection. He opened his mouth and the horcrux shoved his cock inside, making Harry gag for one second.  
  
Voldemort’s hand started to rub over his back again and Harry felt someone approach him from behind. A small kiss was being placed on his lower back and Harry shivered, moaning around the shaft in his mouth as a tongue trailed upwards, leaving a small wet trail in its wake. Harry could also feel something cold and heavy follow behind the other’s tongue. The Locket?  
  
“Forgive me?” Riddle asked sweetly in his ear. Harry couldn’t reply as Corvinus was still fucking his mouth, but he gave a small nod, hoping the other would understand it. All of them could be bastards at times, but in a way Harry could never remain angry for long, besides in a way he had quite enjoyed Riddle’s treatment.  
  
Riddle chuckled and then whispered huskily near his ear. “I have been waiting for this.” Harry let out a low moan, which made Corvinus groan. Another cock pushed against Voldemort’s and Harry felt it slowly being shoved inwards.  
  
“Oh, you are so full.” Riddle hissed out and Harry could hear and feel Voldemort laugh beneath him.  
  
Voldemort’s hands moved down and spread his cheeks wider, earning a pleased groan from the Locket horcrux. Harry’s eyes closed as he felt Riddle thrust in deeper. Wet squishing sound echoed through the room, together with pleasure filled groans and muffled moans.  
  
Riddle’s hands grasped tightly at his hips as he fucked him and the two cocks moved in and out of him at a rather quick pace. Harry felt his own cock throb and he moaned as he wrapped his hand around it. But just as he started to stroke himself, Voldemort’s hand pushed his away and he felt the cold fingers wrap around it instead. Harry’s whole body shivered as his mouth and ass were fucked and the hand that slowly, almost teasingly stroked him.  
  
It was too good, too much and Harry writhed, feeling his orgasm hit him hard, as his sperm coated Voldemort’s stomach and hand.  
  
Harry gagged on Corvinus’s cock and the horcrux taking pity on him pulled out, only to cum on his face. He forced his eyes closed as he felt the white fluid hit his face. Corvinus’s hand on his hair pulled him up and a tongue licked over his face, making Harry gasp softly.  
  
Corvinus laughed softly as the hands on his hair let go and Harry slumped down, feeling Riddle groan against his neck. Harry’s eyes fluttered close as he heard Voldemort chuckle softly. A small kiss being placed on his sweaty forehead. Harry’s eyes opened as he felt Voldemort going rigid beneath him. Red slitted eyes closed and that lipless mouth opened in a silent moan as Harry felt even more semen being released inside of him.  
  
Riddle only thrusted a few times more before also coming and Harry sighed, as he felt content in between Voldemort’s and Riddle’s bodies. The locket horcrux peppered his neck with kisses and then slowly pulled out with a small pop noise.  
  
Harry shifted as he felt small trickles of cum following behind him, slowly dripping down onto Voldemort’s cock and balls. Harry heard the Dark Lord laugh as he was suddenly on his back with Voldemort’s cock still deep inside of him.  
  
Green tired eyes blinked open to meet those fiery red ones and Voldemort grinned down at him. A bony hand moved up and Voldemort cupped his face, as the thumb slowly moved over his cheek, where Corvinus’s cum was slowly drying.  
  
“Do not think we have finished, Harry.” Voldemort hissed softly and Harry knew they were hardly getting started. A glance sideward showed all the other horcruxes, clearly eager to go on.  
  
Harry let out a laugh as he shook his head. “As if one of you isn’t enough…”  
  
Harry saw Tom grin as the diary horcrux moved closer and leaned down to kiss him briefly. “One was never enough to satisfy you.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes with a resigned sigh. “You ruined me.” Because he knew that Tom was right. One would never be enough anymore… All of them chuckled and Harry’s lips curved upwards at the sound.


	13. There is no going back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry never thought he get thrown back into the past, to a time in which Tom Riddle still attends Hogwarts. He never thought that Tom Riddle would take an interest in him either. And according to Tom, he belonged to the young Dark Lord. Such a pity Harry always had a weak spot for the handsome teen.  
> Jealous!Tom requested by Lilyth369.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forget I had this one finished as well lol…Only needed to proofread it, so there we go, two updates on one day yay. 
> 
> And this means no dark story yet(this one isn’t so bad I think, just Tom being evil like always). That darker story will probably be updated next week. 
> 
> This one is for Lilyth369 who requested Jealous!Tom. 
> 
> My inspiration for this one came from this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eG57r2mjkzg
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Time travel, Underage, Jealous!Tom, slightly manipulative!Tom, Dark!Tom, possessive Tom, Harry has fallen in love and is slightly blinded, first time.**

### There is no going back:

“Once you’re mine, there is no going back. I told you that!” Tom snarled and Harry scowled at him. “And I say you can’t just go with Orion or Abraxas to Hogsmeade!”  
  
“And pray tell me why not, Tom?” Harry snapped back, glaring at the brown-haired wizard. At this moment uncaring that this would be the future Dark Lord. Because right now, Tom was just being petty... again.  
  
If Harry had known what would happen when he ran through the Chamber of Time in the ministry and that it resulted in him being somehow blasted into the freaking past then he wouldn’t have foolishly went to the Ministry in the first place.  
  
Harry could only hope was that Sirius was fine and that Voldemort had not killed his godfather… Even now two years later Harry knew that the chances of him returning to his original time were low.  
  
Right now however, Harry had more pressing matters, because he had no idea why he caught the attention of Tom in the first place when he arrived here. The worst part was that Tom seemed highly protective and possessive over him and it only grew as time passed. It unnerved him, but sadly part of him liked the young Dark Lord watching over him.  
  
During the past two years Harry and Tom had a lot of arguments, but this might just be the stupidest.  
  
“In case you forgot, Tom. I am not one of your stupid knights. _YOU_ do not own me!” Harry snarled into the other’s face, raising his voice in hopes that he would get his point across.  
  
“In case you forgot, Harry,” Tom mocked him with his own words and Harry’s eyes narrowed. “I owned you since the moment we met.”  
  
Harry let out a laugh at those words, as she shook his head. He was truly disappointed at the other, but in truth he should have expected it. Tom didn’t seem amused by it however as his scowl deepened.  
  
“I am done with this.” Harry told him and turned around, preparing to leave the dorm room. He had no intention of staying in the same room as Tom any longer.

Tom felt something inside him tense and he quickly reacted, grabbing Harry’s arm and turning the smaller wizard around, as he pushed the other backwards against the still closed door. The green-eyed wizard let out a sharp gasp and Tom saw the shock in his eyes.  
  
“Tom!” Harry yelled at him.  
  
He couldn’t let him leave. What if Harry went back to Orion and Abraxas? What if Harry enjoyed their company more than he did his? Tom felt a sting of pain at those thoughts, but honestly… Harry never laughed or smiled with him the way he did with Orion.  
  
Harry even seemed closer with Abraxas than with him lately. It made him feel something that he had never felt before and he hated when he realised what it was.  
  
He was jealous… Jealous of Orion and Abraxas, because they could make Harry laugh so easily. Despite those two years, Tom could still count the times he had seen Harry laugh or smile because of him on one hand…  
  
“What is it about them that you like so much?” Tom screamed into Harry’s face. His emotions getting the better of him. Harry seemed more shocked, as those green eyes looked into his, as if searching for the cause of his sudden anger.  
  
For Harry it might be sudden, but for Tom it wasn’t. It had been brewing there for maybe a year and only now did he let it out. His fingers tightened around Harry’s arms, making the other wince.  
  
“Tom, let go of me!” Harry said. His voice almost a plea.  
  
Something inside of Tom broke, realising how badly Harry wanted to get away from him. What had he done? He couldn’t recall doing anything wrong in Harry’s presence… He had rarely showed his true self in front of Harry and even then the green-eyed wizard had not judged him.  
  
Yet somehow Harry had always treated him differently than his followers.  But at the same time Harry had never been this cold towards him either. “Is it something I have done?” Tom asked him in a harsh voice. “Last time I checked you weren’t so eager to leave my presence.”  
  
Harry shook his head and Tom could see the tears starting to gather in those emerald eyes. “You wouldn’t understand!” Harry screamed.  
  
Tom pulled back a bit, frowning. Harry’s expression was pained as the other was clearly losing control of his emotions. “This is your entire freaking fault in the first place!” Harry hit him against his chest and Tom barely suppressed a wince. “You have destroyed everything! MY whole life!” Harry yelled at him and his voice rose with every word he screamed as Harry kept hitting and Tom had no idea what this came from...  
  
Harry was panting as tears rolled from those beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
Both were silent as they stared at each other. “Fuck this…” Harry groaned and those green eyes closed as instead of pushing him away, Harry pulled him closer, shocking Tom even more. Automatically he tensed.  
  
Harry didn’t seem to notice as the other started to cry on top of his shoulder and kept muttering that it was his fault. Tom had no idea what Harry was blaming him for, since nothing made sense…  
  
He couldn’t possible have destroyed Harry’s whole life, since he only met him two years ago…  
  
“I hate you, Tom Riddle…” Harry muttered then and Tom’s eyes widened as he felt something inside him shatter. He stood there frozen as the words seemed to repeat itself inside his mind. Harry seemed ignorant to it.  
  
Foolishly ignorant that he had woken a beast that he shouldn’t have. Shock and pain quickly turned into a more familiar emotion for Tom. Pure fury.  
  
He pushed Harry’s body away from his and his hands wrapped around the other’s neck, seeing Harry gasp as his air supply was cut off. Anger clouded Tom’s mind as he furiously glared at the smaller male.  
  
The same male, who had lived with him together in the Orphanage and made it a bit more bearable. The same teen that had captured his attention with those messy dark curls and those bright emerald eyes.  
  
The same teen that he wanted to kill right here, right now. Because there was no way that Harry could hate him… it wasn’t true. Memories flashed through his mind, as he felt Harry’s fruitlessly struggle against his hold.  
  
Tom’s eyes were unseen as he was pulled in by those memories. Tom saw Harry laughing loudly together with Orion. Harry together with Abraxas as they whispered and grinned at some secrets they were keeping.  
  
The next thing Tom felt was him being blasted away and his back painfully hitting the cold ground of the dorm. His ears were ringing, yet he could still hear someone spluttering and coughing. “Wha…” A raspy voice started and Tom pushed himself up, wide blue eyes staring at the scene in front of him.  
  
Harry was on his knees, panting heavily, and one hand touching his neck. Tom’s anger faded at seeing those emerald eyes stare coldly at him.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Harry demanded and Tom inwardly winced as Harry’s voice still sounded rough.  
  
What was wrong with him…? Was he so jealous that he would lose sight of everything around him…? obviously.  
  
He closed his eyes and softly muttered. “I apologize…” It took all his pride, but he knew that if he didn’t say he was sorry then he would surely lose Harry. Tom sighed and opened his eyes, knowing that maybe he had already messed everything up.  
  
This was their last years at Hogwarts… It shouldn’t be like this. Since Harry came into his life, everything had spiralled out of control.  
  
“I don’t understand anything about you…” Harry muttered as he slowly got up. Tom followed his example and stood up as well. “Sometimes I wonder what goes on inside your mind, Tom… but I doubt anyone would be able to truly understand you.”  
  
Tom didn’t reply and Harry looked away, clearly uncomfortable. “I… didn’t meant what I said just now…”  
  
Tom gritted his teeth as he remembered those awful words that Harry had said. “Forget about it. Go play with Abraxas or Orion.” Tom snarled as he moved towards his bed and grabbed a book from his night table, clearly dismissing the other.  
  
It was easier to just shut people out, because then they couldn’t hurt you… because then they had no power over you. Tom briefly wondered when he had fallen so low as to let someone as Harry in… to let him inside his heart even...  
  
Maybe partly because the green-eyed wizard reminded him of himself. From what Tom knew Harry hadn’t a great childhood either, because the other admitted this as he first was forced to stay in Wools Orphanage as well. Harry had said it was almost similar to where he had grown up, though he didn’t elaborate and Tom never asked.  
  
Tom knew that Harry hadn’t left the dorm room. He hadn’t hear the sound of the door and he could almost feel those eyes boring into him.  
  
And even though the book was open in front of him, Tom didn’t read a single word. Completely aware of Harry’s presence. He glared up at the other, seeing Harry standing there clearly uncomfortable still. “I told you to fucking leave!” Tom snarled as he lost his patience once again.  
  
Harry jumped and green wide eyes looked towards him. Then Harry seemed to brace himself and walked towards him. Tom scowled at the other, but this time Harry wasn’t impressed as the other sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
“You were angry about what I said before… It doesn’t feel right to leave you like this.” Harry muttered.  
  
Tom snorted and glanced down at his book. “You don’t care about me, so don’t bother.” Tom wished the other would just take the hint and leave. He couldn’t allow Harry to hurt him more. He couldn’t allow this to continue any longer. He couldn’t allow to let those emotions control him.  
  
A hand appeared in his line of sight as Harry gently pulled the book from his hands. Tom didn’t react, just watched as Harry placed the book on the night table.  
  
“You know… arriving here showed me how little I knew.” Harry muttered as those green eyes looked up again. Once again Harry’s words didn’t make much sense, but Tom waited for him to continue.  
  
“I hid the truth for two years now. I didn’t exactly come from around here.” Harry admitted and Tom found himself growing intrigued. It must have shown on his face somehow as Harry’s lips curved upwards.  
  
Tom shifted, leaning back against the headboard of his bed, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Harry. “Where did you come from then?” Tom asked him.  
  
“Not where, more like when.” Harry muttered and then he sighed.  
  
“When?” Tom frowned as his mind started working. It was rare for Harry to be so open and any information about the mysterious teen that suddenly appeared out of nowhere was highly interested.  
  
Harry had told them all, that he had no memories of what had happened and Albus Dumbledore had eventually decided they couldn’t let a young boy out in the world with Grindelwald there. It was a rare case of amnesia, because Harry did remember some stuff, like his name. Harry Potter. Yet the Potter family stated that there was no Harry Potter.  
  
A blood test proved that Harry was indeed a Potter and they were forced to accept the new Potter, not even knowing where he came from.    
  
But now it seemed like all of that had been a lie. “You don’t have amnesia, do you?” Tom inquired, though he already knew the answer. He had been doubting this since the beginning.  
  
“No… It was a precaution I decided to take. My memories are… risky in this time. Me being here might already have messed up the future as I knew it.” Harry said softly.  
  
Tom had already put the pieces together, but Harry’s words made it final. A time-traveller… “You are from the future…” Tom muttered in clear shock. There were few cases known of time-travellers and it was dangerous, because changing the past could completely change the future. The fact that Harry had already been here for two years, surely must have changed everything.  
  
Harry nodded gravely and there were so many questions that Tom wanted to ask, but Harry spoke before he even had the chance. “Don’t… please, Tom do me one favour and don’t ask about it.”  
  
Tom closed his mouth again as he regarded the other. So many possibilities. Harry could tell him what was going to happen. If he was going to succeed in the future. But as he saw Harry’s expression close off, he knew that asking it right now was off limits.  
  
He would try later to get more information, when Harry was in a better mood. “The future…” Tom whispered, barely comprehending it. He laughed softly and Harry blinked at him.  
  
“Is that why you were so hostile towards me when we first met?” Tom asked him with a grin. Harry blanched and Tom knew he was right. He could see many emotions inside Harry’s eyes, the most notable one apprehension.  
  
Tom chuckled and Harry narrowed his eyes. The other was planning to back away, but Tom grabbed his arm. This time more gently and he saw Harry freeze. “It is my future self that you were blaming.” Tom stated and he could see Harry look away, unable to meet his gaze.  
  
The other’s body was tense and Tom quietly advanced on him. Harry stiffened even further as Tom wrapped his arms around him, but neither did Harry fight it. “What is it that he, or I, did to you?” Tom whispered into Harry’s ear.  
  
“Let go of me.” Harry said suddenly in a cold voice.  
  
Tom laughed. “Never.” He replied, tightening his hold, making Harry squirm, yet the black-haired wizard still made no real attempts to free himself.  
  
“Did you forget, Harry,” Tom muttered as he leaned in closer and brushed his lips against the other’s temple. “That I own you.”  
  
He could feel the shiver running through the teen in his arms and he grinned. He would use any means necessary. “Shall I tell you a secret as well, Harry?” Tom asked and Harry turned his head to look at him, a curious glance in those emerald eyes.  
  
Tom smiled charmingly as he spoke in a soft voice. “I am jealous,” He took great satisfaction in seeing Harry’s eyes widen. Carefully he placed his hand on Harry’s cheek. “Jealous of Abraxas and Orion, for making you laugh and smile.” Tom could hear a taint of anger in his voice and Harry must have heard it as well as he pulled back a bit.  
  
Tom relented and let Harry go, but was slightly surprised when the teen didn’t leave the bed, only put a bit more distance between them. “Jealous… you?” Harry asked as he snorted and Tom felt something inside him flutter when Harry laughed, shaking his head.  
  
“Sorry, but I find that a bit hard to believe.” Harry said still laughing softly. Tom smirked as he kneeled closer to the other and he saw Harry tense again, his laugh stopping.  
  
“I assure you that I am not lying.” Tom said and Harry frowned at him. Tom realised that knowing the truth only made him want this wizard more. For all the knowledge Harry had.  
  
This wizard could help him achieve greatness. “Liar…” Harry muttered, but it sounded unconvincing and Tom grinned.  
  
It was if Harry could truly see through him, yet it seemed like the other teen wanted to give him the benefit of doubt. Foolish…  
  
“You don’t sound very convincing, Harry.” Tom stated as he shifted, so he was sitting next to the other. Harry didn’t move and he considered it a win.  
  
Harry merely stared at him. “I know how you are… how you charm people and then use them.” Harry muttered, remembering the Tom Riddle from the diary he met inside the Chamber.  
  
Tom hummed. “People let themselves be used,” He commented. “Now the question remains. Have I been able to charm you?”  
  
Harry scowled, but Tom could see a flicker in Harry’s eyes. And when those green eyes glanced down at his lips for one second, Tom knew enough. He was very much aware of his good looks, though he rarely used them to get what he wanted.  
  
He never quite liked the idea of having sex and it never appealed to him, but he did know everything about the human body. Knowledge is power after all.  
  
Tom took his chance and moved closer, placing his hand atop Harry’s shoulder, he gently pushed the other down onto his bed. Harry let him and Tom smiled. “I think I did win your heart,” Tom whispered as inched closer. Harry opened his mouth, clearly wanting to protest, but Tom continued. “Just like you captured mine.”  
  
Harry’s breath hitched and those emerald eyes widened. Tom could see the internal struggle going on inside the other, but he knew he wouldn’t let him go.  
  
Closing the distance between them he placed his lips against Harry’s and slowly moved them. Harry’s lips were unresponsive against his at first, but then the wizard reached his hands up and Tom could feel the fingers tangling in his hair as they deepened the kiss.  
  
Tom saw Harry close his eyes and he quickly moved one hand down over the small body next to his. He moved it down over Harry’s chest, stomach and settled it between Harry’s legs, applying some pressure against the clothed prick.  
  
Harry’s eyes opened and he gasped, pulling back from the kiss as two hands grabbed onto his wrist. Tom stopped his movements as he saw Harry’s startled expression. “It is your first time…” Tom stated and Harry blushed as he nodded.  
  
Tom smiled down at him, not admitting that it would be his first time as well. “Shh, don’t worry I know what I am doing. It will feel good, I promise.”  
  
Harry still didn’t look convinced and Tom sighed as he pulled his hand free from Harry’s grip. “Do you want me to stop?” Tom asked him, despite that he wasn’t planning on stopping at all. He wanted the other, now more than ever.  
  
Harry seemed thought, before replying in a more whisper. “No… I want it, I think.”  
  
Tom raised his eyebrow. “You think?” Tom asked and Harry’s blush deepened, making him chuckle. “Just relax. I will take it slow.” He promised and inwardly he grinned when he felt and saw Harry relax.  
  
 Harry gave a nod and Tom smiled as he pulled the other up and discarded Harry’s robe and shirt. He slowly pushed Harry down again and covered the smaller body with his own as he once again kissed him.  
  
Harry returned the kiss with the same passion as before and Tom placed his hands on Harry’s hips. “Open your legs.” Tom whispered as he broke the kiss for one second. Harry followed the order and Tom felt something go through him at the way the green-eyed wizard submitted to him like this.  
  
He lay down in between Harry’s legs as he started kissing Harry’s chest, keeping his eyes on Harry’s face.  
  
Harry’s mouth was open in silent gasps as those green eyes followed his every move. Tom licked a trail towards Harry’s left nipple and placed his lips around it. Harry’s eyes flickered close for a second and Tom grinned as he licked the sensitive bud.  
  
Harry shivered. “Ohh…” He groaned, his eyes closing at the feeling of a wet tongue against his nipple and Tom bit down lightly, feeling Harry’s body shudder as another soft moan came from the other wizard.  
  
Tom moved towards the other nipple and repeated the ministrations. When Tom saw Harry’s head roll backwards and the emerald eyes closing, he moved his hands to Harry’s trouser. As he opened it, he felt Harry tense, but quickly relax again.  
  
He leaned up and slowly pulled Harry’s trouser down, revealing a small, but clear bulge inside Harry’s underwear. Tom glanced up seeing that Harry’s face was flushed and his pupils dilated. “You alright?” Tom asked and Harry gave a small nod.  
  
Smiling Tom moved off the bed as he completely removed Harry’s trouser and underwear, leaving the other completely naked. He let his eyes roam over the pale body small body. Signs of malnourishment were clear, but Tom already suspected something like that… Harry was much too small for his age.  
  
Tom stood in between Harry’s open legs that were hanging off the edge of his bed. “You look divine.” He told him and Harry snorted softly.  
  
“Liar.” Harry muttered the word once more and Tom smirked.  
  
Slowly he kneeled down and Harry shot up, clearly not expecting this. Wide emerald eyes stared down at him as he wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock, tugging on it.  
  
Harry’s mouth opened, but whatever he wanted to say was lost, as only a small moan came out. “Just relax, Harry.” Tom whispered and he saw how Harry stiffened when he leaned in closer. Anticipation thrummed through them both.  
  
Tom blew on the head of Harry’s cock, seeing Harry shiver as his warm breath hit the sensitive tip. Harry could deny it all he wanted, but it was clear that he got aroused by this.  
  
Encouraged by those reactions Tom slowly encased his lips around the shaft and he felt Harry thrusted upwards. “Fuck…” Harry moaned and Tom felt a hand being placed on the back of his head, gently pushing him. Harry clearly wanted him to take him deeper and he complied.

He closed his eyes as he focused upon sucking Harry. Remembering everything he had read, he swirled his tongue around the tip when he moved upwards and hallowed his cheeks when he bobbed his head down.  
  
Harry’s fingers tightened in his hair and he could hear the teen’s moans increase.  
  
Tom groaned around Harry’s cock and felt how it twitched inside his mouth. Knowing that Harry must be getting close he shifted his hand lower and gently tugged on Harry’s balls. Harry shivered and loudly moaned, making Tom grin around the hard shaft.  
  
Glancing upwards he saw Harry was looking down at him, clearly enthralled by the view. It stirred something inside of him, seeing those beautiful eyes so fixed upon him. Tom was even slightly surprised when his cock seemed to be getting interested.  
  
He pulled away, Harry’s erection springing free. “I want to fuck you.” Tom admitted in a husky voice and Harry seemed taken aback.  
  
Tom swore that if Harry denied him, he would just take what he wanted and erase the whole event from Harry’s mind. “Alright…” Harry whispered and Tom felt relieved as his body relaxed, unaware how tense he had been in the first place.  
  
“Lay down further on the bed.” Tom told him as he got up from the ground and threw off his shirt and kicked out his shoes. Harry scrambled back, lying down on his bed like some sacrifice. _‘A virginal sacrifice.’_ Tom thought darkly.  
  
Tom opened his trouser and pushed them down to his ankles, his underwear following closely behind. Kicking them off, knowing that no one would interrupt them any way he prowled towards the bed.  
  
Slowly Tom covered Harry’s body with his own, placing his hands next to the black-haired male’s head. Harry was completely tense once again and he sighed. “Relax, Harry… it isn’t as if I am going to murder you.”  
  
Harry only stiffened even more and Tom could see a flash of fear in Harry’s eyes. Tom snorted at the reaction and Harry glared. “That isn’t funny.” Harry snapped, but Tom grabbed Harry’s head and kissed him deeply, feeling Harry slowly relax into the kiss.  
  
“Right, no jokes about killing.” Tom whispered against Harry’s lips, knowing he hit a nerve. He stored the information away for later.  
  
Tom quickly muttered a lubricating spell and Harry gasped as he glanced down, feeling a strange sensation inside his ass.  
  
Tom wasn’t exactly prepared for this and had no lube on hand. If this relationship between them would continue, then he needed to make sure he bought some, one way or another. For now though… the spell and some spit had to do.  
  
Tom sat back on his knees between Harry’s legs. He glanced down and trailed one finger from the tip of Harry’s cock, down to his balls and then slowly through the ass crack. He stopped when he felt the wet hole and glancing up he slowly pushed one finger inside.

Tom inwardly groaned in frustration when Harry tensed. Not letting up he pushed the finger in further as Harry closed his eyes at the intrusion. Tom wriggled his finger around, carefully watching Harry’s face.  
  
“How does it feel?” Tom asked him. _‘Play nice…’_ He told himself.  
  
“It… feels strange.” Harry got out and green eyes opened.  
  
Tom hummed and pulled the finger out, spitting on his finger, he placed two fingers against Harry’s hole. “Relax.” He warned the other and he saw Harry trying to relax his body. Not wanting to wait any longer, he pushed them in.  
  
Harry’s hands grasped into his blankets. Blue eyes darkened as Harry’s back arched, green eyes fluttering close. Quickly and almost impatiently he started to scissor his fingers, stretching Harry.  
  
As Harry started pushing back against his fingers and moans slipped from the boy’s mouth, Tom applied a third finger. “Oh god…” Harry groaned as the third finger also slipped inside him.  
  
Tom grinned as his other hand wrapped around Harry’s leaking member. Harry’s moans grew louder and Harry’s muscles clenched around his fingers.  
  
Tom bit his bottom lip as he could already imagine him fucking Harry. Hardly had he surrendered to his body’s desire, but this time he felt like losing himself. He wanted to drown himself in the pleasure that was sure to come.  
  
Tom didn’t think he would ever let Harry go. He increased his pace, tugging harder and quicker as Harry’s cock and thrusting his fingers in deeper. Harry’s body became taut and Tom felt the cock twitch as sperm coated Harry’s stomach and his hand as he kept jerking the other.  
  
Harry shivered as he tried to regulate his breathing and Tom watched in delight as Harry came down from his orgasm. Yet he could feel his erection still standing proudly and he slowly pulled his fingers out of Harry, earning a small whimper from the male.  
  
Tom spit in his own hand and coated his cock in it. Harry’s glazed eyes looked at him, but didn’t stop him as he shifted closer and placed his erection at the male’s hole.  
  
Harry opened his legs even wider and Tom leaned down as he kissed him, while at the same time slowly eased his way in. Harry let out a gasp as Tom fully sheathed himself.  
  
Blue eyes closed as he felt the tight heat surrounding his cock. Tom placed his hands on Harry’s hips and forced his eyes open, seeing Harry’s eyes were tightly closed. “You alright?” Tom asked as he fought the urge to move.  
  
Harry nodded. “Just move…” He gasped, not opening his eyes at all.  
  
Tom took what was offered and started fucking him. Harry’s hands landed on his shoulders, gripping them tightly.  
  
Gently Tom moved his hands to Harry’s thighs and moved them. Harry seemed to understand it and wrapped his legs around his waist as Tom increased his pace.  
  
Harry’s hands shifted as well and the black-haired male pulled him into a deep kiss. Blue eyes closed as he groaned into the kiss. He could feel Harry’s muscles gripping tight around his cock, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.  
  
When Tom felt his orgasm rush over him, he thrusted inwards as deep as he could go and his cock convulsed as his sperm filled Harry’s insides, claiming the male completely. Breathing heavily against Harry’s lips he rode out of his orgasm.  
  
Opening his eyes he saw Harry looking at him as if he was seeing him for the first time. His lips turned upwards as he laughed and lowered himself.  
  
“Oh… you are heavy!” Harry groaned.  
  
Tom didn’t stop laughing and placed kisses on Harry’s neck. “But I am feeling so content,” He admitted honestly. “I don’t want to get up.”  
  
Harry let out another groan and Tom felt the smaller male push him off and sideways. Magic washed over them both and Tom knew Harry had just cleaned them and was getting up. Tom pulled Harry back and gathered him in his arms, hearing the black-haired male let out a yelp.  
  
“Tom, I wanted to leave!” Harry snarled at him.  
  
“No.” He simply said and Harry stopped struggling, instead turning around and facing him. Blue eyes met defiant green.  
  
Tom’s hands roamed over Harry’s back feeling the other shiver. An emotion crossed over Harry’s face that he couldn’t quite identify. “Tom, I shouldn’t…” Harry muttered and Tom sighed.  
  
“If you are going to regret it now, you shouldn’t have let me continue in the first place.” Tom hissed out.  
  
“No,” Harry quickly said. “I don’t regret it… but…”  
  
“It is difficult considering your past, or the future.” Tom stated and Harry looked shocked for one second before giving a slow uncertain nod. “Will you tell me one day?” Tom asked.  
  
“I don’t think that is wise…” Harry whispered and Tom chuckled.  
  
“Really. You being here is already enough to mess with the timeline,” Tom muttered. “I doubt everything is still the same in the future.”  
  
A frown appeared on Harry’s face. “I am not certain… but I do believe things have already changed since I came here.”  
  
“Like what?” Tom inquired, wondering if Harry would tell him more now.  
  
Harry shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.” Tom inwardly groaned at the reply he got.  
  
“A small change can have a huge effect on the future.” Tom said as he closed his eyes.  
  
Harry remained quiet for some time, but Tom was patient and therefore rewarded when Harry spoke softly. “Someone is still alive, while I believe she should have been dead by now.”  
  
Blue eyes opened and Harry stared at him. It was clear that whatever Harry was thinking about, it wasn’t anything nice. “Someone I know?” Tom asked softly.  
  
“No, not personally I think,” Harry replied and then the green-eyed wizard let out a sigh. “I shouldn’t be talking with you about this.”  
  
Tom hummed and moved closer, placing his forehead against Harry’s. “You can tell me anything, Harry. After all, aren’t we lovers now?”  
  
Tom smiled as he saw Harry blush and mutter. “Ah… yes I guess.”  
  
Inwardly however Tom was very pleased with his progress. Harry was a huge asset to his followers and not only that but Tom felt closer to him than anyone else. Honestly he wouldn’t mind being Harry’s lover to keep the other close.  
  
Those emerald eyes should only be focused upon him. Harry’s heart, mind and body were his and he didn’t share him with anyone.  
  
 A dark thought entered his mind. Harry locked away, only seeing him. No other people would ever be able to talk to his green-eyed lover. Tom closed his eyes, savouring the thought. Maybe… maybe when they graduated from Hogwarts he could achieve that dream.  
  
No doubt Harry wouldn’t mind it either. And if he did, Tom made sure that Harry would get used to it.  
  
“In just a few days it is Halloween…” Harry muttered suddenly and Tom’s eyes opened.  
  
“It is…” Tom stated, seeing a sad expression on Harry’s face. When Tom thought back on it, he realised that the previous year Harry had also been short-tempered and withdrawn during the end of October. Clearly it was a time of the year that Harry didn’t enjoy.  
  
Deciding he had already asked enough for now, he let it drop. “Want to take a nap before dinner?” Tom asked and he saw Harry smile sadly. Harry nodded and shifted closer. Tom could feel Harry’s breath against his collarbone and a soft smile graced his features.  
  
Harry was undoubtedly his.


	14. The Spirit in the Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One classroom in the dungeons is haunted. The spirit doesn’t let anyone close to him. But Harry doesn’t back down and wants to befriend it. Sadly he is completely unaware of the dark thoughts the spirit has and the consequences of his actions. Requested by Kazichan1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one became much longer than I had expected… And a lot of plot in it as well… I seriously try to keep them short. But it seems I am unable xD. Ps. I only proofread it once and I was tired, so if there are any mistakes, blame me(like always lol). 
> 
> Well, anyway hope you all enjoy and this one was requested by Kazichan1. Hope you like it, because I think I did change a bit from your original idea? Not sure.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Underage, Possessive Tom Riddle, Evil manipulative Tom Riddle, Slight Stockholm Syndrome, Slight bondage, Edging, Harry is blinded by love(once again lol). Kind of dark I guess(I don’t know honestly)??**

### The spirit in the classroom

The classroom in the dungeon was famous for its hauntings and few dared to enter. Whispers of a dark maleficent spirit that lived there went all around Hogwarts for years.  
  
People were dared to go in there and spoke of cold chills and a voice that surely belonged to a demon instead of a ghost. Moaning Myrtle or Peeves were nothing compared to the entity that made its home down in the dungeons and that one particular classroom.  
  
Harry remembered quite clearly how his father told him of his entry in the room and what he had felt and seen. Without a doubt his father wasn’t easily scared, yet James Potter stated that no matter what he would never set foot inside that room ever again. The dark and depressing atmosphere enough reason to leave the room alone.  
  
Apparently Dumbledore had tried to make the ghost to leave or cross over, but nothing helped and the ghost remained.  
  
Harry thought it was a sad way of existing. Lonely as well, but the fact remained that the ghost chased away all those who came near or entered his room. Still Harry couldn’t help but think that maybe the ghost must be lonely… For he knew how Myrtle felt and therefore he couldn’t imagine this ghost to be happy either.  
  
Harry felt sad for the entity and decided to make a choice.  
  
And they always said; curiosity killed the cat and maybe Harry James Potter should have listened. Maybe he should have listened, since everyone always advised to stay away from that classroom.

\------X------X------X------

However, curious and adventurous as he was Harry gathered his invisibility cloak around him as he carefully made his way down to the common room. His footsteps silent in the dead of the night. Yet he could feel his heart beating quicker at the knowledge of what he was going to do.  
  
He was either a fool or very brave and it was a thin line between the two. But now during his fifth year at Hogwarts, he had heard so much about the ghost inside the classroom down in the very dungeons that he wanted to see it for himself.  
  
Harry was surprised he didn’t see any professors or prefects on patrol and realised that they must have long gone to bed as well. It only made it easier and quicker for him to reach the dungeons.  
  
In front of the classroom door he stopped, trying to calm down his heart as his gaze was fixed on the door. It was nothing special really… just another wooden door inside the castle. Yet beyond this particular door was a spirit that was undoubtedly angry and Harry wondered why he was even bothering coming here…  
  
Did he really get a kick out of this? Maybe he indeed did. Maybe Remus would comment how he had a heart of gold just like his mother. Because he actually befriended Myrtle and now he would try and approach this spirit…  
  
Carefully he reached out to the doorknob and turned it, slowly opening the door which made a creaking sound that sounded far too loud in the silent dungeons.  
  
Harry let out a deep breath and entered the room, not seeing anything interesting and wondering if it was nothing but a rumour after all… But his father would never lie about something like this. Besides everyone always spoke about this haunted classroom... So there must be some truth to it.  
  
The few chairs and small tables that stood in there were gathering dust. Proof that not even the house-elves dared to enter this room. The blackboard in front of the class was empty and it all gave him a kind of eerie feeling.  
  
Harry slowly removed his cloak, looking around.  
  
“Oh, you were under a cloak.” A deep male voice said that sounded more like a hiss than anything else. Harry’s eyes widened as he stiffened and he didn’t dare turn around, because he could feel a cold breath on the back of his neck. His heart started to beat louder as the hairs on his arms raised.  
  
The atmosphere in the room changed drastically. It grew colder around him and the entity, or whatever it was, let out a low laugh. “Lost another bet? Or maybe a dare?” The ghost mocked him in that same hiss-like tone and Harry quickly swirled around.  
  
He never saw the ghost as it faded into a black mist and a laugh echoed through the room. “Come on, you can tell me.” The ghost whispered and green eyes scanned the whole room, not seeing the black mist or the entity.  
  
“No bet and no dare…” Harry replied as he let out a small breath. His heart pounding inside his chest. He couldn’t remember ever being this scared of either Myrtle or Peeves, or any of the other ghosts that reside inside Hogwarts. There was simply something off about this entity.   
  
The ghost remained quiet for a while and Harry wondered if the spirit had left. Yet the eerie feeling that he had remained and it felt like he was being watched, even though he could see no one. Proof enough that it was still here…  
  
“Why did you come here then?” The ghost asked, breaking the tense silence and the question sounded so… strange. Like the ghost didn’t expect anyone to come here without a valid reason, like some stupid game.  
  
“Because I wanted to see if the rumours were real. If there really was a ghost living here that terrorized anyone who would enter the room.” Harry said honestly, eyes carefully scanning the room.

A creaking and scraping sound caught his attention and Harry turned, letting out a scream as he quickly threw himself down to the ground. A table flew right over him and barely missed. With wide eyes Harry stared at the empty place where the table had been, ignoring the loud noise of the table crashing against the wall. “What the hell!?” Harry screamed as he got up, brushing the dust of his robe.  
  
“Leave!” The ghost snarled furious. “I am not some fucking attraction. I don’t want anything to do with you or those foolish humans.”  
  
Harry was taken aback by the ghost’s sudden anger and he shifted uncomfortable a bit closer to the door, but he didn’t leave yet. A heavy coldness settled inside the room and Harry could actually see his own breath.  
  
Shivering slightly Harry thought about the other ghosts he sometimes talked with. Myrtle always said that she disliked how humans treated like she had no feelings and they only played games like throwing stuff straight through her.  
  
But Myrtle was a nice spirit and whoever this was, it was clear that this spirit wasn’t nice or happy with all the visits he had gotten. Especially because he called himself an attraction. Feeling like he should make things right, Harry spoke again. “It’s not like that… I was only curious. I… guess I wanted to meet and speak to the spirit inside this classroom. I wanted to know why someone would remain for years like this.”  
  
“Leave!” The ghost yelled and Harry shivered as the coldness in the room increased tenfold again. Cold dread settled inside him and Harry backed away. His back hit the door and he still didn’t see the ghost or entity. It was clear whoever this was didn’t want to be seen.  
  
“I… guess it must be lonely. I didn’t mean to anger you.” Harry muttered softly, not feeling quite safe anymore. Especially as he noticed the chairs and tables started to rattle and move. The dark atmosphere in the room felt suffocating and some part inside Harry warned him to just leave and never look back.  
  
The objects slowly stopped moving and silence filled the classroom. Harry opened his mouth, but closed it again as he had no idea what to say at this point. He didn’t even know if the entity was still here.  
  
“I’ll come back later…” Harry whispered to the empty room. “Maybe… we could talk some more.” He offered softly. Receiving no reply Harry’s eyes scanned the room one last time before he said his goodbyes and left. He never saw the dark eyes watching him from the far corner of the classroom.  
  
The only thought that Harry had, was that maybe he should have stayed away… Now he had made a promise to an angry or malicious ghost and he vowed to keep it no matter what. Myrtle said that she often felt lonely and misunderstood. The female ghost has taken quite a liking to him, so he wouldn’t be surprised if giving some time this male ghost would also open up to him.

\------X------X------X------

It was one week later when Harry once again dared to confront the ghost. He had not told his parents’ or his friends that he had approached the evil spirit down in the dungeons, because surely his father would start writing letters telling him to never go down here ever again.  
  
Some part inside of him was feeling the same. What he was doing didn’t feel right and it was clear that alarm bells sounded somewhere inside him, especially when he once again stopped in front of the closed door.  
  
Harry silently gathered his cloak around him; as if it could give him the courage he needed and opened the door. With bravery he still didn’t quite feel he walked inside, the door closing behind him with a soft thud.  
  
A cold eerie feeling settled around and inside him. Harry braced himself, but didn’t move to take his cloak off yet.  
  
He remained standing perfectly still, hoping that even his breath was not heard in the silence of the classroom. Green eyes scanned the walls, the tables, everything just to catch a glimpse of the ghost that often was spoken about, but no one has ever seen.  
  
“Do you take me for a fool?” The voice whispered, breaking the tense silence and Harry jumped, letting out a small shriek at the sudden noise.  
  
His heart hammered against his chest and closing his eyes, he discarded his cloak, revealing himself.  
  
“Not really…” Harry muttered, as he walked further inside and kept his eyes on his surroundings. “I said that I would be back.”  
  
The ghost seemed to laugh. It sounded cold yet slightly amused. “Few dared to return, fewer promised to return…”  
  
“I just want to talk to you,” Harry said as he looked around. “Could you show yourself?”  
  
“Why?” The ghost asked.  
  
Harry blinked and turned to where he swore he could hear the voice come from. It was from the corner in the room behind him. “Because I would like to talk to you and it is nicer if I am speaking to someone instead of an empty classroom.” Harry replied softly, hoping that he wouldn’t anger the ghost.  
  
The ghost remained silent and Harry sighed. “At least tell me your name. You are as famous as moaning Myrtle, but no one even knows your name.”  
  
Silence filled the room and when Harry believed that he wouldn’t get an answer the ghost finally spoke. “My name is Voldemort.” Voldemort said and Harry frowned at the odd name.  
  
“Voldemort?” Harry questioned. “That can’t be your real name.” He added softly.  
  
 A cold chill went through him and Harry gasped, his body shivering from the sudden decrease in temperature.  
  
“It is my chosen name. You are not worthy to learn my real name.” The ghost snarled and Harry backed away, until his back hit the unused blackboard. Wide eyes stared all around him, but Harry couldn’t see anything.  
  
Harry could feel the adrenaline rushing through him and it felt like when he had first flown on his broom that Sirius gave him for his 8th birthday. It felt exhilarating. The ghost laughed and a soft embodied voice whispered near him. “You get off of this? You really enjoy this, don’t you?”  
  
Harry didn’t know what to say. He did enjoy this, just like he always enjoyed discovering all the shortcuts and the hidden coves inside the castle. This ghost was just another mystery, another adventure. But Harry had two reasons for coming here. One indeed because it was something new and adventures, but the seconds was because he truly believed this ghost was just lonely and angered because of that.  
  
“What is your name?” Voldemort asked and Harry could swear he felt a cold breath against his lips.  
  
He opened his mouth, still feeling the cold chill around him, but he knew he could hardly back down now. “Harry… Harry Potter.” He said, barely suppressing a shiver at the cold feeling he could feel around him.  
  
“Harry…” Voldemort muttered and Harry closed his eyes with a soft gasp as he felt something touch his chest. “You’re a powerful wizard… I already felt this last time you visited.”  
  
Harry was aware that his magical core was far above average. But for the ghost to pick up on that… Neither of the other ghosts had ever told him this. Were they able to pick up something like that?  
  
Green eyes slowly opened and Harry tried to calm his body down, before his heart would beat out of his chest. Something had changed… Harry didn’t know what, but someone the ghost was different than first. “Are you going to run, like everyone else did?” Voldemort inquired and Harry could almost detect the hurt and pain in the voice.  
  
_‘No one had ever dared to return and fewer had promised to return…_ ’ Harry could see why. This ghost screamed ‘ _danger_ ’ and it was strange that even Dumbledore had been unable to make it leave.  
  
“No…” Harry replied softly, making Voldemort chuckle.  
  
“Such bravery,” Voldemort whispered and Harry’s eyes widened as he felt something pull at his tie. The red tie was pulled loose, until it was horizontal in between the invisible entity and Harry. “But of course, Gryffindors are known to be foolish.”  
  
Harry scowled at the place where Voldemort surely must be standing. “I am not a fool!” He screamed. “What house were you in then?”  
  
Harry stiffened when the tie was released and dropped back against his chest. But the feeling of another body caging him in was the reason why he froze completely. “Slytherin.” Voldemort replied and Harry could feel the breath against his ear, making him squirm as he closed his eyes.  
  
Harry resisted the urge to just run straight through the ghost and leave the room. He remained there, standing completely frozen, unaware of the many dark thoughts that played through the spirit’s mind.  
  
“You still wish to see me, Harry?” Voldemort asked, shocking Harry with the sudden question.  
  
As his shocked disappeared Harry answered. “Yes, I told you that before, didn’t I?”  
  
Harry wondered if he would be the first one to ever see this ghost. It would be such a big accomplishment. Green eyes widened slightly as he felt the presence pull back and his eyes glanced through the classroom, wondering where the spirit had gone off too.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened and his mouth parted as just a few inches in front of him, a blurry figure appeared. Dark blue eyes were fixed upon him in a hungry, unnerving stare. Black hair framed a rather handsome face.  
  
Voldemort wore Hogwarts robes and a green tie with the prefect badge on it. Harry hadn’t expected such a dark, angry ghost to look so… normal.  
  
Harry slowly closed his mouth, as he saw Voldemort’s lips curve upwards in a pleased smirk. “Hello Harry.” The ghost whispered in a soft almost seductive tone.  
  
Thinking back on it later, Harry was certain that those words might have downfall. At first the famous ghost had captured his attention. But it wasn’t soon after that Voldemort captured his heart and everything went downhill from that moment on.

\------X------X------X------

“Harry!” A voice snarled softly and he woke up, blinking his eyes. As he focused he realised he had fallen asleep during Defence Against the Dark Arts…. again.  
  
Looking apologetic, he smiled at Hermione, who glared at him in return. “What is the matter with you lately!?” She demanded softly.  
  
Harry opened his mouth. “Silence!” Professor McGonagall said in a strict voice and Harry quickly closed his mouth, but he knew that Hermione wasn’t going to let it go.

Harry just sighed, leaning his head atop his hand he closed his eyes. Before forcing them open again and focusing upon reading. The words on the page barely registered however.  
  
It now had been 2 months since he first visited Voldemort, or Tom. One month ago, the ghost finally told him his real name. And one month ago, Tom started to demand that he came more often.  
  
Not wanting to antagonize the ghost, Harry visited Tom every evening since then. Hermione and Ron started to notice that he was tired lately and asked him about it. Especially since this was hardly the first time he had fallen asleep during class.  
  
He even managed one time to fall asleep during Potions… Needless to say, professor Snape was not happy. He had detention for one week and after that he still ended up visiting Tom. Sometimes till midnight and Harry wondered how long he was going to keep this up.  
  
Besides it wasn’t long until the summer holiday. Tom would be alone then for a few weeks and Harry could already guess that the spirit wasn’t going to like it at all.  
  
Harry was relieved when he heard the bell, signalling that their last class of today had ended, quickly dropping his book inside his bag while he got up. And as Harry expected, Hermione quickly followed him out of the classroom.  
  
“Harry,” She started as she walked next to him and Ron took his other side. “Are you not sleeping well?” Great, now she sounded worried.  
  
“I am fine, ‘Mione. Really,” Harry assured her as he smiled. She didn’t look convinced and he withheld a sigh. “I’m just worrying for the exams.” Hermione’s eyes softened at that and it did the trick as it managed to derail her thoughts and worries.  
  
He kind of hated lying, but he had promised to keep his visits to Tom a secret. Tom had urged him not to tell anyone, because he didn’t like the idea of more students swarming inside his room again.  
  
Harry had once asked why Tom had let him in and even conversed with him. The ghost had simply stated that he was intriguing enough and since Tom didn’t elaborate, no matter how often Harry asked. His questions remained unanswered. 

\-----X------X------X-------

That evening Harry went down into the dungeons again and slipped into the unused classroom. Removing his cloak, he saw Tom appear, a smile gracing his lips.  
  
“Welcome back, Harry.” Tom greeted him and Harry smiled at him as he walked further into the room and sat down at one of the chair.  
  
“Hello, Tom.” Harry said in return. The ghost floated closer and sat down on the table standing near the chair where Harry was seated.  
  
“I’m so glad you visit me every evening,” Tom said softly, a sad expression appearing on his face. “I never knew how lonely I was until you kept visiting me.”  
  
Something inside Harry broke at Tom’s words. “I quite like visiting and spending time together with you.” Harry said with a small smile.  
  
“Thank you,” Tom said, his lips curving upwards in a smile as well. Harry still thought that Tom looked way better with a smile on face. “That means a lot to me.”  
  
Something flickered inside Tom’s eyes and Harry tensed, not daring to move as Tom raised his hand. Harry felt the cold fingers graze his cheek and he shivered. “You mean a lot to me.” Tom whispered and Harry’s breath caught at the intensity of the words, as well as their meaning.  
  
Meeting those dark blue eyes, Harry couldn’t look away. As if Tom’s mere gaze had captured him. Briefly Harry wondered when exactly he had fallen in love with the other… He couldn’t quite recall. Hell, he thought himself truly a fool for falling in love with a dead person, but there was simply something about Tom.  
  
All Harry knew was that he liked spending time with the ghost. Tom was clever and apparently had been head boy as well. His grades were the highest during his time at Hogwarts, which was around 50 years ago. 50 years… Tom had spent 50 years down here, alone and chasing everyone away with his anger.  
  
At first Harry had not understood it, but when he finally dared to ask Tom about it the ghost admitted about being scared of death and how he never wanted to cross over. Being scared of death also made him furious and the first years he spent haunting this place, no one dared to get close.  
  
It was sad really… The only question that Tom never answered and evaded even was how he had died. Harry didn’t push, because after he asked the question, Tom had become furious and had thrown him out of the classroom.  
  
It was a subject that Harry knew not to touch and he couldn’t blame the ghost, since Tom was scared of dying. And he had actually died…  
  
Harry’s thought came to a halt as Tom’s hand grabbed his chin. Green eyes widened as he felt the cold digits touch his skin. Focusing upon Tom, he saw the other staring down at him hungrily.  
  
“I want to kiss you.” Tom whispered and Harry’s eyes widened even more. Without waiting for Harry’s reply, Tom leaned down and cold breath fanned against his lips, before those cold lips touched his.  
  
Gasping at the strange feeling, Harry closed his eyes. His heart thundering inside his chest. Disbelief cursed through him. He was being kissed…. Kissed by a ghost. No, kissed by Tom… The one person, ghost, he loved…  
  
Harry slowly started to move his lips away, feeling Tom’s other hand go to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair as the kiss deepened. It felt strange, colder. His kiss with Cho and Ginny hadn’t been like this.  
  
And despite the coldness of it, Harry could feel a warmth blossoming inside of him. Uselessly, Harry tried to grab onto Tom as well, but his hands went straight through the other. Harry opened his eyes, as his hands instead landed on the table, next to Tom’s incorporeal body.  
  
Dark eyes watched him as their lips still moved against each other and Harry gasped, opening his mouth as he felt a cold tongue push against his lips. As Tom’s tongue swirled against his, Harry shivered and a low moan escaped him. Tom could touch him, but he couldn’t touch Tom…  
  
Green eyes closed as their tongues battled and it felt like Tom was trying to devour him through this kiss. As the ghost pulled back, Harry felt the loss immediately and he leaned closer to the other.

Tom chuckled as those arms wrapped around him. It never occurred to Harry that the embrace was warm, as he simply felt content. He just wanted to get closer to Tom, unwilling to let the other go. He felt tired all of a sudden or maybe he had been feeling tired all this time.  
  
As Harry was slowly lulled to sleep, he thought he heard something. It sounded strange, almost like a hiss of a snake.

Harry blinked and felt a strain in both his neck and back. Sitting up, he cursed as he realised he had fallen asleep on the table. But as his mind caught up, his eyes widened. No, he had fallen asleep in Tom’s arms.  
  
Looking around he saw that Tom was sitting on a chair close by and those eyes were fixed upon him. “Good morning, Harry.” Tom said as he smiled.  
  
Harry pushed his glasses further on his nose, as he stared at Tom. Something seemed different… “Morning.” Harry replied absentmindedly, while still trying to figure out what was different.  
  
Tom’s smile just widened. “Lucky it is a Saturday, otherwise you would be late for class.” And when the ghost mentioned that Harry cursed again.  
  
“Damn… I, how late is it?” Harry asked, shaking his head. While already trying to come up for some excuses for Ron and Hermione.  
  
“I don’t know, but I heard some movement outside of the classroom, so I am guessing the Slytherins are awake.” Tom replied with a shrug.  
  
 Harry sighed and just cradled his head in his hands. “My friends are going to murder me one of these days.” He muttered.  
  
 “If they do, I will personally haunt them till they die,” Tom snarled and Harry’s head shot up at the protective tone the other had. Tom seemed to relax and then chuckled. “Though if you were to die, I wouldn’t mind your company.”  
  
Harry let out a soft laugh. Remember how Myrtle had said something similar. Harry lowered his hands and smiled at Tom. “You’re the second one to say that to me.”  
  
Tom’s face became blank and it was then that Harry noticed what was different about him. He opened his mouth, before Tom could even speak. “You’re not so blurry anymore!” Harry blurted out shocked.  
  
Tom’s mouth closed and the ghost glanced at his own arms and form. He hummed softly. “Strange. You’re right.”  
  
Harry stared at the ghost, remembering how blurry Tom had looked when he first saw him. It almost looked like he was becoming a human once more… but that was impossible wasn’t it? Tom looked back up and Harry saw how the ghost smirked at him.  
  
“Maybe the kiss helped me.” With those words, Harry couldn’t stop a blush from creeping up on his face and Tom laughed as he saw Harry’s cheeks turn red.  
  
“Shut up!” Harry said to him, but he couldn’t help but laugh, as if Tom’s laugh was contagious.  
  
“Stay with me?” Tom asked him as they both stopped laughing. Harry had so many reasons to turn Tom down, knowing that his friends would never stop questioning him.  
  
But as Harry saw that almost pleading look on Tom’s face, he found himself unable to say no.

\-----X-----X-----X------

“Harry, seriously where were you?” Hermione asked him the moment he set foot in the common room.  
  
“I was studying in an empty classroom.” Harry replied, having thought up this lie together with Tom, before returning to the common room.  
  
“You missed breakfast, lunch and dinner!” Hermione exclaimed and Harry noticed that even Ron looked at him strangely.  
  
“I had Dobby bring me some food!” Harry snarled to her, tired of defending himself.  
  
Hermione grew silent as he raised his voice at her. She stared at him, as if seeing him for the first time and a flicker of guilt wen through him. He hadn’t really meant to snap at her.  
  
“I’m tired…” Harry muttered and quickly walked past her to the dorm. He did feel hungry… because in truth Harry hadn’t asked Dobby to bring him any food at all and the last meal he had was dinner yesterday.  
  
Saying that to his friends however, would only make them worry more. Harry didn’t want to lie, but he promised Tom…  
  
Harry realised that spending his time together with Tom, he hadn’t even felt hungry until Hermione brought it up just now… As he quickly undressed, he couldn’t help but think at what point Tom started to mean more to him than Hermione and Ron.

\-----X------X------X-------

“Your exams are getting closer?” Tom asked him as Harry dropped some books on the table and sat down on the chair.  
  
“Yes and so is the summer holiday.” Harry sighed as he opened a book. Tom hummed, but Harry never saw the dark expression cross over the ghost’s face.  
  
“Summer holiday, huh…” At those soft whispered words, Harry looked up and saw that Tom was looking at him sadly. “You will be gone then. You will leave me here alone again.”  
  
Harry’s heart broke at Tom’s words. “I will be back, you know.” He said softly, though he had a feeling that Tom would miss him greatly.  
  
Tom crossed his arms over his chest and regarded him. Harry squirmed a bit, still not used to being stared at like this. “Stay.” Tom said and it was phrased like an order, making Harry frown slightly at the other.  
  
“I can’t stay. My parents’ will.-” Harry didn’t get to finish his sentence as suddenly Tom was in front of him, a cold hand grabbing his chin harshly.  
  
“It was not a question.” Tom whispered harshly into his face. Harry was frozen as he looked into Tom’s eyes, searching for any explanations to this.   
  
Harry opened his mouth, ready to retort, but Tom’s lips pushed against his and only a small gasp came out.  
  
Tom’s hand moved down to his neck and the ghost moved closer, making Harry shiver as he felt the cold around him increase. “Stay…” Tom whispered as he ended the kiss.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, not even aware he had closed them. Tom was staring down at him, a hunger in those eyes that could maybe never be satisfied. Part of Harry wanted to stay, another part of him… felt terrified.  
  
Something felt wrong… Tom moved his other hand up, cupping his head. Dark blue eyes stared into his and Harry felt himself falling. Nothing was wrong, everything was alright. “Don’t leave me alone.” Tom hissed out and Harry could detect some anger in the other’s voice, but also something else that he couldn’t quite place.  
  
Harry didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t remain at Hogwarts, he was very much aware of this. But he didn’t want to leave Tom alone either. “Can’t you… come with me?” Harry asked in a soft voice, unsure if Tom was willing to leave this place and room.  
  
Harry felt Tom stiffen, the cold hands on his face growing rigid at his question. “Do you think I would have remained in this room, if I could leave?” Tom asked with a cold tone.  
  
Harry shook his head. “I didn’t… Sorry…” Harry muttered. Tom seemed to relax again.  
  
Tom pulled back a bit and Harry listened as the ghost explained it. “I am bound to this room, Harry. I cannot walk out the way you do. I can’t leave this place.”  
  
Tom sounded frustrated about this and Harry wondered what kind of death would bind a person to a place like this. But if he thought about it, Myrtle didn’t leave the lavatory much either. Though she never said she was stuck inside it.  
  
Harry had the urge to ask, but didn’t. Not wanting to upset any more than he already was, Harry changed the subject. “I have some Charms homework. Want to help me?”  
  
Tom sighed and smiled at him. “Let’s see it then.”  
  
Harry returned his smile.  Glad that he managed to bring Tom out of his dark mood or whatever it had been.

\------X------X-----X-----

One week later Harry went back into the classroom and before he had even pulled his cloak of off him, he was roughly pushed against the door and demanding lips were on his.

Since that first kiss, Tom had grown more demanding every time. Harry couldn’t say he minded it. He liked kissing Tom just as much, though it still felt weird at times. He didn’t even know it was possible to kiss a ghost.  
  
Though all thought left him as Tom’s body caged his. The wood of the door against his back felt warmer than Tom’s cold form, but still Harry felt himself arching up against Tom.  
  
The coldness increased and Harry gasped, as his eyes rolled back into his head. His hands tightened against the wooden door, wanting, willing to pull Tom closer. To touch the other just as much as Tom was touching him.  
  
Tom placed a small gentle kiss on his neck making him shiver. Harry felt how one of Tom’s hands held his hip, while the other touched his chest and stopped at his stomach. When Tom stopped moving for a few seconds, Harry opened his eyes, but they widened in shock as they saw the sight in front of him.  
  
Tom’s hair was near his face, but it was more visible than ever before… Carefully Harry moved his hands up, feeling strangely sluggish all of a sudden. His hands trembled slightly as he placed them on top of Tom’s shoulders and the ghost pulled back.  
  
Harry stared, his mind reeling, because Tom was real… He was touching Tom’s shoulders and Tom looked…. alive. He could see him as clear as another human, not a mere ghost. Tom Riddle was not a ghost anymore.

Tom’s lips curved upwards in a crooked smile and Harry could feel his heart pounding at the sight in front of him. Something wasn’t right… But all his thoughts left him as Tom leaned closer and he could feel the other’s warm breath fanning against his.  
  
Tom’s hand shifted from his stomach up over his chest and the hand cupped his face, while those dark blue eyes stared into green ones. “Thank you, Harry.” It was nothing more than a soft whisper, before Tom’s lips clashed against his.  
  
Harry’s reaction was instant, as he moved his hands up and tangled his fingers into Tom’s hair, pulling the other against him. Tom let out a muffled laugh in the kiss and pulled back, placing his forehead against Harry’s.  
  
“Come with me?” Tom asked, dark blue eyes staring into his.  
  
Harry opened his mouth, many questions still running through his mind. This was impossible, wasn’t it? “How?” The word left his lips before he even fully realised it.  
  
Tom hummed softly and closed his eyes. “Your magical core. Every time I touched you, I was seeping away some of it. I bet you feel a bit tired now, because I actually took a lot right now. But I had a feeling that my form was becoming more solid and I just couldn’t wait anymore.”  
  
That answered Harry’s question, yet he didn’t even know something like this was possible. As if reading his mind, Tom opened his eyes and pulled back a bit, but never far. “Your magical core is similar to mine. I felt it the moment I first touched you. I knew that I could use it.”  
  
Harry shook his head. Part of him happy, because Tom was alive and here right now… But another part of him felt wary and anxious, but also betrayed. “You used me…” He accused him and Tom merely smiled at him.  
  
Harry felt Tom’s thumb rub gently against his cheek, but something felt off… It was as if all of Tom’s gestures and words had lost their meaning. Because if this is what Tom had been planning from the very start… Then Harry didn’t mean anything to him, other than a way to come back alive.  
  
Unbidden tears flowed from his eyes and Harry felt numb. He simply couldn’t feel elated or happy at all. Tom moved closer, their chests touching and he could feel it. A heartbeat that wasn’t his, but was beating in sync with it.  
  
Tom’s lips gently brushed against his. “Don’t cry, Harry. You should feel honoured, because never in my whole life did I desire someone. You are the first,” A warm feeling went through him at Tom’s words. Tom smiled at him. “And you belong to me now.”  
  
Tom’s arms went around him and Harry lowered his head on top of the other’s shoulder.  
  
Harry wanted to voice his concerns. That he simply couldn’t leave Hogwarts in the middle of the school year. That he still had exams and that his family and friends should know about this. But it was as if his mouth wasn’t working and his lips remained sealed shut.  
  
The warm feeling deep inside of him increased and green eyes closed. “I will take good care of you. You don’t need anyone else, Harry.” Tom whispered and Harry believed him, after that he lost consciousness.

\-----X-----X-----X-----

Groggily Harry shifted, feeling a hand move up and down his chest, naked chest. Wanting to push that hand away and fall back asleep, Harry’s eyes shot open. His hands were tied…  
  
The first thing he saw however was Tom looming over him, his chest bared as well. “Tom?” Harry gasped out, as he tried to move his hands once more, but felt there were indeed tied. Glancing up he saw silk ropes tying him to a headboard of the bed and felt something similar on his ankles.  
  
“Good morning.” Tom said casually and Harry squirmed when Tom’s hand still kept moving over his stomach and chest. He could feel his cock straining already against the confines of his trousers and he blushed as he felt it.  
  
Beyond kissing he had never experienced anything else and Tom’s soft touches were awaking his desires and his erection was proof that his body enjoyed it.  
  
Tom smirked at him and moved down, kneeling in between Harry’s spread legs and he kept his eyes on Tom.  
  
Tom’s hand shifted and Harry arched his back with a soft gasp, as sharp nails crossed over his chest and stomach. Green eyes widened as he felt Tom’s hand move even lower.  
  
“Oh, already so hard and we barely even started.” Tom commented lightly and Harry closed his eyes, turning his head away as he felt Tom’s hand cup his clothed erection. He felt embarrassed and Tom must have noticed it as a soft laugh echoed through the room and Harry’s hips bucked upwards as the hand applied more pressure.  
  
“Tom…” Harry gasped out, not entirely knowing what he was asking for. Did he want Tom to continue? Or not? Tom hummed and Harry shivered as he felt lips kiss his stomach and leave a wet trail upwards.

Those soft warm lips kissed his neck and Harry craned his neck as he exhaled deeply. No, he didn’t want to stop this… The questions he still had could be answered later on. Right now all his blood was going south, leaving him only in need and his brain with almost no blood to think properly.  
  
Tom’s hands moved down at his side, fingers lightly grazing his skin and Harry felt goose bumps rise as he shivered. “So responsive you are.” Tom whispered against his neck.  
  
Harry felt his cheeks heat up at those words and he inwardly cursed. Tom’s hands stopped at the waistband of his trousers and Harry moved his head, facing the other. Dark eyes watched him hungrily. “Let me reward you, Harry. For bringing me back you deserve to be rewarded and I know you desire me. I can see it in your eyes.”  
  
Harry couldn’t deny this. More times than not he had dreamt of this. Similar situations in which Tom touched him or fucked him. Inside his dreams Tom felt real, but now this wasn’t a dream anymore.  
  
This was real and Tom’s body covering his felt better than anything Harry could ever imagine. Tom slowly leaned down and Harry’s breath hitched as their lips met, closing his eyes he savoured how their lips moved together. It was so sweet and gentle and Harry’s heart felt like it was soaring.  
  
Fingers unclasped his belt and opened his trouser and Harry wanted nothing more than to have his hands free, so he could touch Tom as well. Moving down Harry felt small kisses being placed against his jaw, neck, chest, stomach and near his bellybutton.  
  
Tom stopped there and Harry opened his eyes, craning his neck to look down. Seeing that Tom was staring up at him as well and the wizard smirked. Harry had no idea what Tom had seen or found out, but it was clear that he was pleased.  
  
Tom shifted down even further, tugging Harry’s trousers down as well, while placing a small kiss just above the edge of Harry’s briefs.  Harry’s hips thrusted upwards as Tom placed his mouth over his clothed erection.  
  
Even through the thin fabric of his underwear Harry could feel the warm mouth latch around the underside of his erection.  
  
Harry closed his eyes for one second, but opened then again, wanting to see what Tom was going to do. Tom’s eyes were intense as he also watched him and Harry bit his bottom lip when he felt how the wizard sucked the clothed tip inside his mouth.  
  
Harry’s hands strained against the bonds, as his body grew tense at the pleasure that curled through him. Teeth nipped at his underwear and Harry’s hips jerked as he gasped.

Tom got up, but instead of a mouth touching his dick, he felt a hand push against it and Harry closed his eyes, head rolling sideways. His hips moving up and down as Tom’s hand touched him.  
  
Harry let out a low moan and his toes curled. “God… Tom, please.” This wasn’t enough to push him over the edge. It felt good, better than his own hand, but still he wanted those sinful fingers, or Tom’s lips, to wrap around his erection.  
  
Tom merely hummed and only kept rubbing him, ignoring his silent pleas for more. Harry panted and soft whispers of Tom’s name left his lips.  
  
“I bet I can make you come like this, even if you don’t think you can.” Tom said and Harry wanted to curse him.  
  
“Please, more,” Harry panting out while he kept thrusting his hips. Tom chuckled and Harry let out a frustrated groan as he felt Tom’s hand stop moving. “Tom!” He groaned.

“Go ahead. If you want to come, go ahead.” Tom said and Harry saw an amused gleam in the other’s eyes.  
  
Balling his hands into fists Harry started to move his hips faster, creating some friction against his cock. Tom’s hand still didn’t move however and Harry quickened his pace, not caring that his muscles started complaining after some time. He wanted, no needed, to come.  
  
Harry’s heels digged into the soft mattress as his head fell backwards. “Please, please, please.” Harry kept moaning and begging.  
   
For Harry it took way too long until he finally felt the first stirring of an upcoming orgasm. By then his body was covered slightly in sweat and his breathing was irregular. His muscles were protesting a bit, but Tom was being an utter bastard and despite his pleading had not moved his hand at all. Leaving Harry to do all the work if he wanted to achieve his orgasm.  
  
Harry let out a loud moan as he finally felt his balls tighten and the coil inside him ready to snap. Just as quickly however Tom’s hand disappeared and the much needed friction to push him over the edge with it.  
  
“Fuck!” Harry cried as his hips thrusted upwards, but only meets air. Green eyes opened in a glare as he looked at Tom, who sat there, smiling so innocently. “Tom!” Harry groaned out.  
  
“Yes, Harry?” Tom questioned and Harry quivered as one of Tom’s hands trailed his inner thigh. “We are not finished yet and I will make sure that you get what you want.” The wizard promised him, but it still left Harry frustrated as his body calmed down and the feeling of an orgasm slowly ended.  
  
Harry wanted to retort, but only a gasp came out as suddenly he felt magic wash over him and he was completely naked. Looking at the other wizard, Harry noticed that Tom was naked as well. And Harry shivered as the taller wizard moved and then hovered over him.  
  
“I can’t let you have all the fun, now can I?” Tom asked softly and Harry noticed that up close, Tom’s pupils were dilated. Taking a quick glance down in between their bodies, Harry saw what he already felt. Tom’s hard cock was against his.  
  
Tom leaned completely down, leaving no space in between their bodies and Harry’s eyes closed with a soft moan as Tom’s hips rocked against his. Harry moved closer and crushed his lips against Tom’s, feeling the other wizard groan lowly as the kiss intensified.  
  
Tom’s tongue quickly crept inside his mouth, licking and touching everything. Devouring him, Harry’s mind supplied. Tom’s fingers wrapped around their cocks, as far as he could wrap his fingers around them and started to stroke them.  
  
Tom broke the kiss and blue eyes stared down at him as Harry moaned at the feeling of another cock against his and that hand that was slowly stroking them. “Don’t you dare come. Because even if you do I will not stop.”  
  
Harry nodded breathlessly, but wondered if he would be able to stop it at all. Tom’s breath fanned against his face and Harry knew that his heavy breathing must be fanning Tom’s. It all felt too good. It was too much. He had been near an orgasm just a few moments ago and his body was slowly approaching it again.

“Tom.” Harry groaned as he strained against the ropes tying him down. Tom’s lips curved upwards and the hand around their cocks sped up, making Harry moan. “Tom!” Harry moaned out as he closed his eyes and started shaking his head.  
  
Desperately he tried to keep his orgasm at bay, but his body wasn’t listening to his mind and it didn’t take long as sperm coated their cocks, his chest and Tom’s hand which indeed didn’t stop moving for even one second.  
  
Harry moaned, which turned in screams as he thrashed. His orgasm ended and the pressure around his prick started to become more painful than pleasurable. Words left his mouth, pleas which Harry was unaware of, but Tom didn’t stop at all.  
  
Harry tried closing his legs, but that was impossible as his ankles were keeping them spread wide. He tried to move up, to get Tom off of him, but was also unable.  
  
Tom was relentless and Harry squirmed in the bonds as he heavily breathed, eyes closed tightly. He didn’t want anything to touch his sensitive member right now, but Tom just didn’t stop.  
  
Tom laughed and Harry felt lips kiss his neck as slowly the hand stopped moving, giving Harry the rest his body craved.  
  
“Beautiful.” Tom whispered against his sweaty skin. Harry blinked his eyes open, feeling how drained he was and how his body was trembling. Tom however didn’t care and Harry flinched as he suddenly felt a finger prod at his asshole.  
  
Harry’s eyes met Tom’s as the finger pushed in and they were coated in something slippery… Semen.  
  
“Tom, what…” Harry got out. His voice sounding hoarse now, because of the moaning, screaming and pleading he had done.  
  
“Shh, relax.” Tom whispered and Harry tried to relax as the finger moved in even deeper. It felt weird and if his face wasn’t already flushed, Harry was certain that he would be turning quite red now.  
  
“Ohh…” Harry gasped as the finger started to move in and out. The strange feeling remained, because nothing should be in there… Harry just closed his eyes, trusting Tom to know what he was doing. Though he did stiffen when he felt a second finger push inside slowly after some time.  
  
Harry winced and the movements stopped. A hand tugged at his balls, making Harry cry out as his eyes shot open. “Keep your eyes open. I want to see them.” Tom ordered and Harry felt himself unable to deny him.

Harry kept his eyes fixed upon Tom as the fingers inside him moved deeper and started to stretch him open. Tom’s gaze was intense and filled with desire. And it felt good; it felt so great to be desired by someone. Someone like Tom.  
  
All his worries seemed non-existent in this moment and Harry could forget about Hogwarts, his friends, his family. _‘Come with me.’_ The words echoed through his mind and Harry realised that Tom had wanted him to truly come with him.  
  
Tom wanted him… The other wizard hadn’t just used him to gain a body. No, this gaze told Harry everything. Tom Riddle wanted him and it left Harry breathless to know that a genius like Tom wanted him.  
  
_‘I will take good care of you. You don’t need anyone else, Harry._ ’ Such poison filled words, because Harry’s friends and family always meant everything to him. But it had changed when he got closer to Tom. His whole world had shifted, placing Tom number 1 and all the others far underneath. How had that happened? How deep had he fallen in love with the ghost and being unaware of it?  
  
Harry gasped as Tom’s fingers brushed against his prostate, stopping all his thoughts. His body shivered, still sensitive from his orgasm mere minutes ago. Tom however kept pushing his fingers against the bundle of nerves.  
  
Harry thrusted his hips upwards, eyes briefly closing as the fingers shifted in deeper. A breathy gasp left him as he felt how Tom pulled the two fingers almost all the way out and a third finger touched the rim next to them.  
  
Tom whispered something and Harry felt the slick-covered digits move in. Tom took his time in preparing him and Harry’s cock started to harden with every touch against his prostate.  
  
As Harry felt the fingers being pulled out completely, he couldn’t stop a small whine from escaping him and he grew embarrassed at the wanton sound he made. Tom however chuckled and loomed over him, kissing him.  
  
Harry kissed back and stiffened for one second when he felt the tip of Tom’s cock against his hole. Relaxing his body completely, Tom ended the kiss as he whispered softly. “Don’t be embarrassed. I want to hear you moaning, begging, pleading, _and screaming._ ”  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip as he felt the head being pushed in. Green eyes closed at the slight pain. Tom is big, no doubt about that. Feeling the magic wash over him, Harry felt the ropes around his ankles and wrists disappear and immediately he wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist, pushing the wizard in deeper, to which both groaned.  
  
His arms went also around Tom, pulled him closer, nails raking over Tom’s back. Tom stilled and they laid there, entwined in the most intimate way. And Harry didn’t want to be anywhere than here. With Tom, being fucked by him.  
  
“Move.” Harry gasped as he shifted his hips, impaling himself even deeper. Tom pulled back out slowly and then thrusted in hard. Harry’s grip at the other tightened and Tom laughed softly. The sound sounded like music in his ears.  
  
It felt like his heart was beating out of his chest and the words he wanted to say got out before he even realised it. “I love you.”  
  
Silence filled the room and Tom didn’t move. Harry couldn’t see the other’s face as it was buried against his neck. “Love?” Tom’s voice sounded soft and Harry almost didn’t catch it.  
  
Harry opened his mouth, ready to deny this. Because how long had he known Tom? A few months and here he was, declaring his love to the wizard…  
  
Tom pulled back so that he could look at Harry.  
  
Harry couldn’t read Tom’s face, as it was entirely blank. “I think I love you too.” Tom admitted softly and as the words sink in, Harry never felt happier. A bright smile appeared on his face and Tom smiled back at him.  
  
Leaning down Tom kissed him and Harry buried his fingers in Tom’s sleek hair as slowly Tom started to move again. The hard cock moved inside of him, making him groan softly into the kiss. It felt so different now. Because they both admitted to loving each other. This wasn’t just fucking anymore. It felt like lovemaking.  
  
Harry felt how Tom snaked a hand in between them and started pumping his cock. Harry’s moans increased and he broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too much.  
  
His moans sounded loud in the room, together with the slapping of skin and the bed creaking underneath them. Tom’s pace increased and Harry cried out as he felt the tip brush against his prostate with nearly every thrust.  
  
Tom got up and Harry’s eyes opened as he felt how the wizard moved his legs, placing them on Tom’s shoulders as the cock buried himself deeper inside when Tom pushed forward. The wizard bends him in half as he kissed him again.  
  
“Touch yourself.” Tom breathed against his lips and Harry obeyed, moving his hand towards his erection and slowly started to stroke it.  
  
Tom’s hands landed on Harry’s thigh, keeping him from shifting away as Tom fucked him. “Faster…” Harry moaned out and Tom obliged, fucking him faster and as deep as possible.  
  
The bed creaked louder, but both ignored as they neared their climax and Harry kept his eyes fixed upon Tom. Wanting to see the other come undone.  
  
Harry saw it, the moment as Tom’s hips stilled, his cock buried deep inside him. Tom’s grip on his thighs tightened and those blue eyes closed in pure bliss. Tom’s mouth open in a silent moan and Harry kept tugging on his cock and came quickly, coating his stomach and chest in even more semen.  
  
Tom opened his eyes and looked down at him, smiling softly. His legs were released and Harry relaxed his body as Tom kissed him. “Go to sleep, Harry.”  
  
Green eyes closed, feeling very tired all of a sudden Harry felt himself unable to fight against it. “You belong to me now.” Tom’s whispered followed him as he fell asleep and worries of his friends and family were at that moment the least of his concern.  

\-----X-----X-----X-----

Tom gazed down at the other teen. His hands softly trailing over the warm stomach and chest that were cleaned with a spell. He had made some mistakes in the past, but he would learn from them.  
  
And Albus would curse the day he tried to exorcism him. Multiple times the old headmaster tried and sometimes he even got close, but no matter what Tom held on to the space which bound him. That stupid classroom…  
  
More than 50 years was he stuck in there, seeing students enter and taunt him, or mock him. At first, he believed Harry to be the same, but when the green-eyed wizard promised he would be back, Tom realised that Harry was different.  
  
He realised he could use this. Harry’s magical core was so similar to his own. It was so easy to seep away some power and Harry was unaware of it happening. It was so easy to fool the teen.   
  
A grin appeared on his face as his hand moved upwards and cupped Harry’s cheek. Harry was breathing regular now and fast asleep. So innocent and yet so tainted now. Mere whispers of longing, mere lies of love and the teen believed it all.  
  
Tom lay down next to the sleeping body and closed his eyes with a content smile. He was alive and free. For now, he would relish in this. But soon, very soon Albus Dumbledore would pay and after that he would still change this world.  
  
This time with Harry at his side. He would teach the teen everything, corrupt him even more. Turn this foolish light wizard into a dark wizard, worthy of standing next to him.  
  
And maybe… maybe he would still create a horcrux. He just needed to be sure and make no mistakes… the pain of having his whole soul torn from his body wasn’t something he wanted to experience twice.  
  
No, this time he would split his soul better and actually create a horcrux. After that, he would conquer Wizarding Britain. But why stop there? He could conquer the whole world. After all, power was all he needed and surely together with Harry, he could change the world forever.  
  
Tom tightened his grip on the other wizard, unwilling to ever let him go. And soon Harry would realise that he didn’t need those foolish friends or his family. Tom would show him that Harry only needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently I have 6 other stories for this challenge that I have been working on(some even close to being finished), but since time or my inspiration seems to slip away, I have no idea when they will be posted. But I just want to add this to let everyone know that I am working on them when I am able.


	15. Come back to the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry are twin brothers, separated at a young age. Being born to a Siren and a human makes them Halflings, but when the siren Lily releases James Potter from her song, thinking he might stay with her, but she is so wrong. James is furious at being raped by a siren and takes Harry with him as he leaves. 
> 
> Harry grows up as a human, while Tom grows up as a Siren. Years later Tom decides to fulfil his promise and find his long lost twin brother. But he like most sirens is a twisted creature and believes he has the only right to keep Harry.  
> Requested by Kazichan1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who is back…? Kinda at least. My inspiration seems to be overflowing today and I finished this one-shot for the challenge as well. So yes, I am still here and I will be getting to all the other prompts as well. Life has just been so busy and inspiration was non-existent. 
> 
> This one was requested by Kazichan1. Hope you all enjoy and please mind the warnings! 
> 
>    
>  **Warnings: Incest(Harry and Tom are twins), Sirensex?(is that a thing... I guess it is now?), Possessive Tom, Evil Tom, character death, slightly dubious consent, rape, eventual Stockholm syndrome(not happening in the chapter, but in the future, so a fair warning for it anyway). This turned out far darker than I had originally in mind…**

### Come back to the sea

  
A terrifying scream that chilled everyone to the bone echoed through the deep waters. It was filled with righteous anger and despair.  
  
Horrified James tightened his grip around the small baby in his arms and speed up, reaching the surface in no time. The moment he breathed in fresh air instead of the salty waters he gasped and swam to the shore he saw. All the while the baby in his hands kept crying and when James set foot on the beach, feeling the ground beneath him he relaxed.  
  
He glanced over to the ocean behind him, ignoring the cries of the child in his arms. She deserved it… Narrowing his eyes he wishes he could have taken both. But at least grabbing one of her children was punishment enough. The beautiful mermaid, who turned out to be a siren, had lured him in.  
  
Soon she had been pregnant of twins and now finally after having spent more than a 1 year under that curse he pulled free. James frowned when he felt the baby moving erratically in his arms and his eyes widened as he saw those small fins on the elbows disappear.  
  
The boy’s ears which had looked like fins as well become round and humanlike. And the small mermaid-like tail changed, forming two small legs. Harry… the young child in his arms had turned from a filthy sea creature into a human being in no time.  
  
The crying stopped and James noticed that his son was now unconscious… Trembling slightly it was then he felt the cold night wind around him and with one last hateful glance towards the sea he turned around. Leaving Lily and Tom, his other son, behind in the sea.  
  
The only problem was how was he going to explain his disappearance to Remus and Sirius.  
  
\-------

16 years later:  
“Happy birthday, Harry.” Sirius said as he pulled his godson in for a tight hug and patted him on the back.  
  
Harry smiled and easily returned the hug. 17… Time seemed to fly by. Sirius leaned down before letting him go completely. “How about we go to the beach the next time you sleep over by me?” It was a soft whisper in his ear, because his father wouldn’t like it one bit.  
  
Harry’s smile brightened as he replied, just as quiet. “I would like that.” Letting go he saw how Sirius grinned at him and roughly ruffled his hair.  
  
With a scowl and a small laugh Harry snapped the hand away. His hair was just like his father’s, untameable and Sirius always commented on that. He was the spitting image of his father, except for his eyes. His green eyes were his mother’s.  
  
Though sadly Harry had never met her. His father stating that she had left them and that he never wanted to talk about her. Sirius and Remus didn’t know anything about her, other than that it might have been a fling or one-night stand. It saddened him.  
  
And other than her first name he didn’t know anything about her. Lily… It would be difficult to search for his mother, knowing next to nothing about her, but he always had this urge to go out and find her.  
  
Harry let out a small sigh and Sirius smiled sadly at him. “Heey kid. It will be alright.”  
  
Harry snorted and forced a small smile on his face. “Yeah, I know. In a few more years I will be living on my own.” It wasn’t that he hated his father, but he didn’t quite like him either.  
  
Looking around he noticed how his father was smiling down at Rose, his little sister. It was a smile filled with love and affection. Something that was only meant for Rose and Lillian, his step-mother.  
  
Never in his life had his father smiled at him like that. And sometimes Harry believed that his father just hated him, a lot. “Don’t let it go to you.” Sirius muttered, seeing him staring at his father.  
  
“After all those years I am used to it by now.” Harry muttered back. Sadly that was the truth. He didn’t know any better, but still he felt himself craving some affection like that. Sirius and Remus treated him differently and Harry simply assumed that whatever had happened between his father and mother had made James hate him somehow.  
  
Harry didn’t see Sirius’s sad expression because his eyes were still fixed on Rose and his father. “How about you come to my house this weekend? We could go to the Black cottage near the sea.”  
  
Harry’s head shot up at those words. “Yes, please.” Harry said eagerly, making his godfather laugh.  
  
“I will tell James. So no worries there, kid.” Sirius said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry’s smile faded a bit as he looked back to James Potter. Lillian stood next to them and looked up, their eyes meeting. She smiled softly, but for Harry it seemed devoid of emotions.  
  
Yet he returned her smile. Part of him wishing that his friends would already be here. “I will be in my room. Just call me when Ron and Hermione are here.” Harry said suddenly. Standing up the hand fell from his shoulder.  
  
It was his birthday party, but like always his father hardly paid any attention towards him. This morning they had greeted each other and his father had wished him ‘happy birthday.’ But the moments when Rose entered the living room, it was as if he didn’t exist anymore.  
  
Harry hated it, but had grown used to it. The only thing that could make him feel at home and happy was being near the sea. Just hearing the waves crashing against the shore. Smelling the salt from the sea and just endless waters in sight.  
  
But his father hated the sea just as much as he loved it. Therefor the only times that he went there was with Sirius and he was grateful for it.

\-------

Tom walked through the streets of London, sneering at everyone who passed him. It wasn’t their fault really, but it was just the fact that he hated being human. But there was no other way to track down his twin brother, Harry.  
  
After searching so many places in Britain for any tracks on someone named James Potter, Tom finally found a lead. There was a male named James Potter leaving just in the outskirts of London. In the middle of the stupid land.  
  
Part of Tom wanted nothing more than to go back to the ocean and shed this human skin. Worse were the clothes he was forced to wear. It felt constricting and his skin seemed to itch whenever the fabric moved over it.  
  
But he had a mission and he would stop at nothing. Growing up with stories from his mother about his lost brother who had been abducted from them, he vowed he would bring Harry back. So last year he had suddenly left the ocean and started his search for Harry. His twin brother.  
  
Tom wondered how he was like. Would they look the same? Or were their appearances different? What would Harry’s personality be like? Was Harry even aware of his heritage? Or had his father make his brother believe he was an ordinary, filthy human?  
  
His mother had stated that James, that pitiful human, most likely hated her when he was freed from her song. Tom didn’t doubt for one second that James would never tell Harry about his true origins because of that.  
  
The human had made one mistake however. You do not get away from a siren’s fury and Lily’s anger lived in him just as much as it lived in her. More than often he had seen those emerald eyes in anger whenever James or Harry were mentioned.

She would shriek and scream and it didn’t take long before all of the sirens knew not to mention the two. But hidden beneath that anger Tom had seen heart-breaking sadness. One of her children had been taken from her. From them.

His twin brother was living out here on those dirty streets and Tom would pull him back to the ocean. To his side where he belonged.  
  
Tom sighed as he finally reached the house. Potter manor, a sign read just outside of the gates. Dark blue eyes looked up and a satisfied grin appeared on his face. “Found you.”  
  
Opening the gates Tom walked over the gravel pathway to the front door. Glancing around he rang the bell, noticing that it was just a normal garden with a normal house. He couldn’t imagine growing up here… so far away from the ocean.  
  
The door opened and Tom turned around. A male stood there, frowning at him. Messy black hair and blue eyes eyed him, almost suspiciously. “Who are you?”  
  
Tom frowned and didn’t reply, looking over the human. This was the man that his mother had been interested in? “Are you James Potter?” He asked polity.  
  
The male frowned and opened the door a little wider. “Yes. And you are?”  
  
This was his father… Tom could see some resemblance. They had the same colour hair and he had clearly his father’s eyes. But instead of the bird’s nest that James had atop of his head, his black hair was sleek and slightly curly at the end. Just like his mother’s beautiful red strands of hair.  
  
“I’m here for Harry.” Tom said, wondering if James had changed the name of his twin brother at all.  
  
Quickly the frown on James’s face turned into a scowl. “He is away for the weekend. You never mentioned your name.”  
  
Tom noticed the polite behaviour changing just as the mention of Harry’s name. “Oh, excuse me. My name is Tom.” He said with a forced smile as he extended his hand. Taking great satisfaction in seeing those blue eyes widen in shock.  
  
“Tom?” James spat. Wide blue eyes glanced over him as if seeing him for the first time and Tom merely smiled at him.  
  
“Where is my brother?” Tom demanded as James shook his head and tried to close the door quickly.  
  
Tom however reacted and quickly put his foot in between the doorframe, letting out a pained hiss when the door collided hard against it. Placing his arm against the door he put his whole weight against it and pushed it open.  
  
James stumbled and a scream of James’s name could be heard from somewhere in the house. Tom however ignored it and his hands grasped into the collar of the blue shirt his father wore. “I will ask once more. Where is Harry?”  
  
James glared at him. “He is gone with his godfather. They went to Brighton most likely.” He sneered pushing the younger male away from him just as Lillian walked into the hallway.  
  
“James!?” She yelled shocked at the scene in front of her and Tom’s eyes shifted towards the woman.  
  
“You are all filth. I can’t believe you left mother like this.” Tom snarled.  
  
“She lured me in and raped me!” James bellowed back.  
  
Tom chuckled darkly. “That is what sirens do, is it not? You should be glad that she gave you your freedom back. But now… I will make you pay for taking what belonged to us.” James backed away in slight fear as those dark blue eyes glinted.  
  
Tom opened his mouth and a loud shriek came out of it. Both Lillian and James covered their ears, but it was no use. The sound was so high that their ears started to bleed and horrified James looked up at his other son, seeing the satisfaction in those dark blue eyes before he fell to the ground and lost consciousness.  
  
Tom closed his mouth as he saw them drop to the floor. Without any immediate treatment certain that they would die. Closing his eyes he moved his hand over his mouth. It felt dry… he missed the ocean.  
  
But it won’t be long before he would go back home and taking Harry with him.  
  
\---------  
  
Night had fallen as Harry sat on the beach, his arms wrapped around his legs as he leaned his chin on his knees. The stars were shining bright and the ocean looked dark with only the half-full moon and the small stars illuminating it.  
  
Sirius would be so worried and scream at him when he found out he left the cottage in the middle of the night. But being alone here, watching the waves, made him feel better. His guilt for slipping out fading away as if the ocean took his worries with it.  
  
Suddenly Harry heard soft humming and his head shot up, seeing a figure standing a few feet from him. Even in the dark he could see that the stranger was staring at him and unconsciously he pulled his knees closer to his body.  
  
With the only light coming from the stars and the moon shining above them Harry was able to see how the person’s lips curved upwards in a pleased smile. Before he could question what the male wanted the soft humming stopped and instead a beautiful angelic voice started to sing.    
  
‘ _Can I stay with you a while? Can I stop off in your bed tonight? I can make you smile.’  
  
_ It wasn’t a song that Harry recognized, but still the lyrics and the stranger singing it seemed to enchant him. Slowly he dropped his legs and watched as the other teen moved closer, stopping right in front of him. Dark blue eyes staring down at him, an almost greedy look in them that made Harry shiver.  
  
_‘In the morning I'll make you breakfast  
In the evening I'll warm the bed  
And I'll always be happy to kiss you  
Promise I'll never get sad’_

A sense of longing filled Harry with those words and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the teen as the soft words seemed to echo over the beach.

The stranger stopped singing and whatever came over Harry seemed to break as he relaxed. Not even having realised how tense he had been. “That was beautiful.” He murmured afraid of breaking the silence with his own words.  
  
The stranger smiled, looking oddly pleased. “Thank you.”  
  
Harry returned the smile as he got up. Talking to strangers in the middle of the night wasn’t the brightest thing to do, but somehow this person almost felt familiar. Walking over to the male he extended his hand in greeting. “I’m Harry.” He said.  
  
The stranger inclined his head. The smile brightening as he gently grasped his hand. Harry shivered when he felt how cold it was. “My name is Tom. I have been looking for you, Harry.”  
  
Harry frowned. “For me? Why?” He questioned wondering why someone like Tom could possibly be searching for him. He wasn’t anything special after all.  
  
“Yes… You are Harry Potter, aren’t you?” Tom questioned but then continued on, already answering his question. “You have your father’s hair… but your eyes. They are the same as our mother’s.”  
  
Harry froze, wide-eyed as he stared at the stranger who still hadn’t let go of his hand. “Our mother?” He stuttered, not believing what he was hearing.  
  
The smile disappeared from Tom’s face. A cold hate filled look etched itself on Tom’s handsome features. “Yes. And I guess I was right in my assumptions… Our pitiful father never told you the truth, did he?”  
  
Harry shook his head numbly as he finally pulled his hand free from Tom’s. It was difficult to believe that he had a brother and that said brother was now standing right in front of him. “No… I only know my mother’s name. I didn’t even know I had a… brother.” He finished the sentence. The last word sounding strange in his own words. He was so used to having a little sister, but a brother?  
  
“We are not just brothers, Harry. But twins. I am the first born and you came after me.” Tom whispered as he placed a hand on Harry’s cheek, seeing the shock and despair in those beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
Harry didn’t even move away from the hand, still staring in Tom’s eyes as if searching for a lie. “Where is she?” Harry questioned. Always having wondered who his mother was and what she was like and now he could finally meet her.  
  
Tom’s gaze shifted towards the ocean and Harry curiously followed it. The ocean had not changed as the waves still crashed against the shore. “Across the ocean?” Harry asked.  
  
“No…” Tom muttered and Harry looked back towards him, feeling the hand move from his cheek towards his neck. “In the ocean, Harry. You are a Halfling, like me.”  
  
Tom’s hands rested against the back of his neck, while Harry saw how those dark eyes stared at him hungrily. “Part human and part siren.” Tom muttered as he closed the distance between them slowly.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened and he stiffened. Was… Was Tom going to kiss him? Instead the dark-haired teen placed his forehead against his, but it still felt really intimate. Not really used to this, except a few kisses here and there Harry didn’t quite know how to react, especially since… they were brothers.  
  
But feeling the warm breath against his lips and seeing those dark blue eyes stare into his felt so right. Even knowing it was so wrong, Harry felt his cock twitch in his trousers. Biting his bottom lip he tried to ignore it.  
  
Honestly they had just met and they were family. Reluctantly Harry pulled away, but Tom’s arms wrapped around him. He gasped at the tight embrace and Tom buried his face against his neck.  
  
Warm breath fanning over his sensitive skin. “Now that I have you, I won’t ever let you go.” Tom muttered against his skin and Harry yelped as teeth bit into his neck.  
  
Stop!” He cried out and Tom chuckled. The sound mixed with the crashing waves sounded sinfully wrong. As if the ocean was almost laughing along with the stranger in front of him. His hands pushed at Tom’s chest, weakly. As if part of him was unwilling to truly push his brother away from him.  
  
After all no one had ever looked at him like Tom had. Tom looked at him as if he was his whole world and without his presence there would be nothing.  
  
Tom pulled back and looked into his eyes. “Tell me that you do not want this, Harry. But you would be lying. I can see the desire in your eyes,” He placed his hand against Harry’s cheek again. “I can feel as if it is my own and I will fulfil your desires, my dear.”  
  
Harry shivered at those words, but knew he couldn’t deny it. Tom was handsome and he had felt instantly drawn towards the other.  
  
Tom grinned as if he could read his mind and the male took a step back as he grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.  
  
Harry stared at the stomach and chest that was revealed as Tom closed his eyes with a sigh of clear relief.  
  
But part of Harry felt reluctant. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he was not completely human like Tom had said. This was madness… He slowly backed away, seeing how Tom’s eyes shot open at his movements.  
  
“Are you going to run?” Tom asked softly, but there was a dangerous tone in his voice. “After finally finding you, you are planning to run away from me.”  
  
“It is not that!” Harry exclaimed. “It… it is just a lot to take in. I mean I can’t be a siren. They don’t even exist.”  
  
At those words an angry growl left Tom’s mouth and Harry stiffened as suddenly his brother pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt. “You are entirely brainwashed by those filthy humans. It is a disgrace. You don’t belong with them. You belong with me, Harry!”  
  
Harry stood there frozen, his hands holding Tom’s wrist tightly. Dread mixed with a strange feeling of belonging filled him.  
  
“I will not leave without you.” Tom whispered.  
  
There was no doubt about that. His twin brother was certainly possessive and not happy that he had been raised with humans at all, but still… This was madness. “I just have to take your word for it? That you are part Siren like you said and that I have a long lost brother. Sorry if I find it a bit hard to believe…”  
  
Tom scowled and pushed him away and before his very eyes Harry saw how the dark-haired teen leaned down. Tom’s lean body started shifting in front of his eyes and he couldn’t help but stare in shock…  
  
Tom’s ears became like fins and on both his elbows and his back appeared beautiful dark blue fins. The trousers that the Halfling wore got torn apart when the fins erupted from the skin. But the greatest change however was when Tom’s leg morphed together, creating one big long fish tail and the siren ripped the pants off completely with a glare filled with disgust.  
  
Tom’s long tail was also dark blue, nearly the same colour of the siren’s eyes, who was now glaring up at him from the sand.  
  
“Do you believe me now?” Tom asked as he raised himself on his hands and whipped his tail around almost hitting Harry’s legs in the process.  
  
Harry gaped, knowing that either his eyes were playing tricks on him or Tom was really telling the truth. “A Siren… And I am… just like you?” He muttered in disbelief.  
  
“Yes.” Tom huffed. “I would never lie to you, Harry.”  
  
And Harry saw how Tom’s body changed again, clearly at will. His twin brother walked up to him, only now completely naked and Harry had trouble keeping his eyes up. He couldn’t deny that his brother looked handsome and fit.  
  
“Come with me.” Tom demanded as he placed a hand against his cheek. “I can give you everything you want, Harry. I promise you the whole world if that is what you want.”  
  
Slowly the hand moved down, over his neck and over his arm. Until Harry felt Tom grab his hand, pulling on it gently. Silently guiding him towards the dark ocean. But Harry stopped as his feet touched the water and the waves crashed against his calves. “I can’t… Sirius, my father.”  
  
“I already let our father know that I had come to get you.” Tom stated quickly.  
  
“What!?” Harry shouted, staring at Tom.  
  
“Saying goodbye is worthless. He let you go.” Tom said softly.  
  
“No… he would never do that.” Harry muttered, though there sounded doubt in his voice that Tom easily picked up on.  
  
“Are you certain about that? He didn’t really care about you, now did he?” Tom sneered and Harry cast his gaze down, hating that Tom was right, but still.  
  
“I can’t just leave. It wouldn’t feel right.” Harry said, looking back at Tom. He was determined to at least speak to his father, especially about his mother and why he had never told him that she was clearly a siren.  
  
Something flashed in Tom’s eyes and Harry let out a scream as two strong arms went around him and pulled. Cold water hit his body as Tom changed back into his siren form and quickly pulled him deeper.  
  
Struggling Harry felt how his lungs were slowly being filled with water. He wanted to cough, but instead cold salty water entered his mouth. He tried pushing and kicking Tom, but the other didn’t let go. Oh god, he was going to drown.  
  
“Focus, shift your body. You need to feel it.” Tom said and strangely the other’s voice didn’t sound any different under water than it did above. Harry shook his head, keeping his eyes tightly closed as he still tried to free himself from the siren’s grip. His lungs were burning, he needed oxygen, but no matter what he did Tom didn’t let go of him and as he felt he started to black out, soft and tender lips press against his and green eyes opened in shock.  
  
Tom’s hand wove into his hair, keeping him still even though his struggles had seized the moment his brother had placed his lips against his.  
  
Tom pulled away slowly and then that soft angelic voice came out of Tom’s mouth as he sung softly. The words enthralling as Harry opened his mouth in a soft exhale, feeling his body relaxing against all odds. Green eyes never leaving Tom’s as if the stare of the other had captured him.  
  
_‘I'll be good  
I think I could  
Be all you would want and more and more  
Be proud when you dazzle the wanderers  
Glitter your eyes for the sea’  
  
_ This time when Tom placed his hand against his cheek and leaned in, Harry didn’t want to pull away. Soft warm lips gently kissed his and a strange tingling feeling spread over his legs, back, ears and his elbows. His shoes, pants and boxers torn apart by the change in his lower body.  
  
Tom pulled away, dark eyes watching him and Harry felt how his glasses had somehow been knocked off his face, yet he could see Tom quite clear. Shifting his lower body a gasp left him as a big long emerald tail came into his view. Staring at his elbows he noticed fins had grown through the fabric of his shirt.  
  
A laugh echoed all around him and glancing up he saw how Tom swam around him, eyeing him with a grin. Harry breathed out, not feeling any longer like he was drowning, but instead he could breathe well under water. This was madness… impossible. But slowly moving his lower body his tail kept moving and Harry leaned down as he propelled it.  
  
He moved forward at a quick pace and his lips curved upwards. For the first time in his life he felt free. He didn’t know what to feel, but he was excited and giddy. With a laugh he dove deeper, moving through the water gracefully, not seeing that Tom’s eyes followed his every move hungrily.  
  
Harry flinched slightly when he felt a body move atop of his, hands grabbing his hips, where his fish tail started. Glancing up he saw Tom swimming above him, a fond smile on his face. His stomach fluttered slightly and even though they were in the water Harry felt his cheeks heat up.  
  
Tom leaned down further, bringing their bodies together completely as he steered them. Harry just let him, not really knowing how to react to all of this just yet. He couldn’t deny that it felt good and he felt happier than he ever been in his entire life. As if the ocean had welcomed him back and he was finally home.  
  
Schools of small fishes swam passed them and Harry’s smile widened when they went deeper. Strange plants and sea creatures scurried over the bottom. It was a breath-taking sight as he let Tom guide him.  
  
 And even when Tom placed a small kiss on his neck he couldn’t find it in himself to stop the other. “Welcome home, Harry.”  
  
But wasn’t it wrong? They were brothers and this affection that Tom showed him was not brotherly at all. It felt much too intimate. “Look up.” Tom whispered. The voice breaking through his musings Harry looked up.  
  
In front of them was a shipwreck, having sunk probably many years ago. Seaweed was growing on the wooden deck and small fish moved in and out of it through the broken planks.  
  
It should be a disturbing view to see how damaged and ruined it was, but instead Harry only felt it fascinating. Of course everything that had to do with the ocean and its many wonders instantly drew him in.  
  
And now… he could live down here. Build up a new life and yet still a lingering feeling remained. Had his father truly said to Tom that he could just leave? “Want to move closer?” Tom asked him, his hands moving up a tiny bit from Harry’s hip.  
  
Harry shivered at the cold hands as it went underneath his shirt and touched his side. Still watching the wreck he nodded, not wanting to use his voice, because he would either stutter or embarrass himself somehow right now.  
  
Slowly moving his tail they moved closer and Harry was awed by the image, briefly wondering how long it had been here. But he stiffened when he felt Tom’s arms wrap around him, pulling his back against the hard chest behind him. “Tom?” This was wrong. They were brothers. “This is wrong.” Harry voiced his disturbing thoughts.  
  
“Wrong?” Tom questioned softly, clearly confused by his statement.  
  
Harry moved away and turned around, facing the other. “Yes… you are my brother. What you want isn’t right.”  
  
“Because we are brothers you do not want me near you like this?” Tom inquired as he moved closer again and automatically Harry backed away, until his back touched the wet wood of the shipwreck. Dark blue eyes stared at him and it felt like Tom could see right through him.  
  
Tom placed his hands on both sides of his head and leaned closer, bringing their foreheads together. “Why is it wrong?”  
  
“It is incest!” Harry yelled, not knowing why this didn’t bother Tom more.  
  
Tom looked confused and the question which his brother asked would have made him laugh, but the topic was way too serious. “What is incest?”  
  
Harry opened his mouth and blinked at him. Were sirens unaware of incest? Or was it just that they didn’t bother with it? “Uhm…” He muttered. “It is when family members have sex. People believe it is wrong.”

“Ah,” Tom muttered with a soft chuckle and then smiled. “Creatures of the oceans don’t care about such matters, Harry. We mate with whoever we want. And right now I want you. To make up for all those years that we lived apart and that I never felt complete.”  
  
Harry had no idea if the creatures of the sea truly didn’t care about incest, but still it didn’t ease his worries. “Don’t worry so much, my dear.” Tom whispered and kissed him gently. It was nothing more than a brief peck of their lips.  
  
Embarrassed Harry felt he only wanted more… It felt like he had tasted sin and he wanted to drown himself in it. If Tom was telling the truth, then it didn’t matter right? He wasn’t exactly human right now… And from the first moment that he saw Tom he felt drawn towards him.    
  
Making his decisions, Harry carefully moved his hands, grasping his brother’s hips. He saw those dark blue eyes flash and for one second turning more slit-like again.  
  
A predator with a heavenly voice and beautiful face. Sirens were creatures that lured unknowing people in with their enchanting songs and their charming nature. Only to rip them apart a few seconds later…  
  
Harry wasn’t entirely sure if he was enthralled by Tom, but as his hands moved higher, slowly moving over Tom’s sides he couldn’t deny the desire he saw in those dark blue eyes. Neither could he deny the growing need he felt.  
  
“Just give in to me.” Tom whispered as he closed the distance between them. The only piece of fabric in between their chests Harry’s shirt.  
  
Harry gasped as he felt Tom’s tail coil around his slightly, pushing their crotches against each other.  
  
His hands tightened on Tom’s sides and when his brother kissed his neck his arms wrapped around Tom’s body, trying to pull him even closer. A desire coiled through him unlike any he ever felt before. He had fancied both Ginny and Cedric for a while, but this… this was something else. It felt like he was trapped, willingly.  
  
His nails scraped over Tom’s back as he felt teeth nipping at his neck. Tom’s hands grasped his hips as shamelessly they rutted against each other.  
  
_'Til the siren come calling, calling  
It's driving me evil, evil  
Mama was a heartbreaker, love you  
The same way I do  
But I've got so much wickedness and sin  
_  
Harry gasped as he heard his brother’s beautiful voice near his ear. _  
_ There was something dark in it… Something completely and utterly wrong, but he could only hear the soft melodic tone of Tom’s voice. The lyrics got lost in the haze of his pleasure and intense need.  
  
A need that was building higher and higher and Harry didn’t want it to stop as he gasped and humped against his brother. The fact that it was his brother didn’t diminish his arousal at all. Worse, it only seemed to increase it.  
  
Tom leaned up a tiny bit and then kissed him again. Their tails wrapping around each other, pushing and pulling closer. Their crotches moving against each other and the friction felt different than when he had been human. His penis was not in sight either, but despite that Harry could feel it growing, hardening.  
  
It was like he was high and Harry threw his head back, feeling a tingling feeling in his nether regions as his dick slowly pushed out of the scales in his crotch area. Tom let out a groan when he felt it and before Harry could even get used to the strange feeling of his new body. Tom pulled back and a warm mouth wrapped around his aching member.  
  
Opening his eyes with a low groan, he saw how Tom looked up at him as his erection was engulfed deeper into that sinful mouth. Shuddering Harry’s placed his hands atop of Tom’s shoulders as the blue-finned siren started bobbing his head.  
  
Harry’s mouth was opening as soft moans and gasps left him, his body trembling from the intensity of it all. “Oh, god.” He closed his eyes as the tingling sensation in his belly increased. He was so close and his hips bucked forward, pushing his cock deeper into Tom’s throat.  
  
Tom’s hands latched onto his bottom and he hummed around Harry’s leaking member.  
  
It was that which pushed Harry over the edge and with a low moan he spent himself in Tom’s mouth, who seemed eager to swallow every last drop.  
  
His whole body tingled, in a good way as warm lips placed kisses on his stomach and chest. A soft angelic voice seemed to echo all around him and Harry feeling so much bliss didn’t even want to open his eyes.

_Are you my family?  
Can I stay with you a while?  
Can I stop off in your bed tonight?  
I can make you smile_

Warm hands wrapped around him and Harry sighed, feeling so tired. The soft singing was lulling him to sleep and the words that were sung completely eluded him.  
_  
My name is Tom and I love you  
The best way I know how  
My dark curls slice through your heart  
And the siren come calling  
It won't be long  
Until you're running…  
  
_ Before Harry fell asleep completely, he felt someone kiss his forehead and a soft smile spread over his face. He felt safe and loved in the hands that were holding him so tenderly as he slowly drifted asleep. _  
  
\------_

When Harry woke he felt refreshed like he hadn’t felt in years, but as his eyes fixed on the strange surroundings he quickly sat up. Hearing something clinking and feeling something around his wrists he looked at his hands.  
  
Metal chains were wrapped tightly around his wrists. “Ah, you are awake.” A voice startled him and looking up he saw Tom swimming closer to him.  
  
“Tom? Why am I tied up?” He quickly asked, not liking this at all.  
  
A sad look crossed over Tom’s face and a hand reached out to cup his cheek, but Harry quickly pulled away with a silent glare. “The others… they do not approve of what I have done. They say you were lost to us the moment you grew up as a human.”  
  
Tom moved closer and this time Harry didn’t pull away. “But I don’t want to lose you. Not after having finally found you. My brother, my other half.”  
  
Harry didn’t know what to say. Tom sounded so sad, but still this didn’t feel right at all. “What are they planning to do to me?” He asked when he finally found his voice.  
  
Tom blinked and then shook his head with a small grin. “Nothing. They think I let you return to the surface. I am the only one who knows you are here.”  
  
Harry stiffened at that, but Tom didn’t seem to notice as he continued on. “It truly destroyed mother to know that she had you this close and had to let you go again. But for her sake and mine I had to take you away from there.”  
  
“You are kidding, right?” Harry mumbled, not believing what was happening. “You chained me up?”  
  
“Oh, Harry. It is for your own good. You know nothing about the creatures of the ocean and how dangerous they can be.” Tom muttered with a slight frown.  
  
“What about you then?” Harry asked with an accusing glare.  
  
Tom chuckled. “I would never hurt you, my dear. Don’t you worry. I will take perfect care of you.”  
  
Harry wanted to argue, but Tom opened his mouth and soft singing filled the reef where they were hidden as Tom closed the distance between them.  
  
Unused to the lure of a siren Harry couldn’t fight the pull. Even though he himself was part siren he felt compelled, enchanted. Completely and utterly trapped in the siren’s song.  
  
_'Til the siren come calling, calling  
It's driving me evil, evil  
Mama was a heartbreaker, love you  
The same way I do  
But I've got so much wickedness and sin_

 _My name is Tom and I love you  
The best way I know how  
My dark curls slice through your heart  
And the siren come calling  
It won't be long  
Until you're running  
  
_ Tom smirked as he gently pushed Harry down on the reef bed he made for his precious brother. Emerald eyes were glazed over. It wouldn’t be long before Harry would be able to resist his singing. Until that time, he would have his fun with him.  
  
Green eyes focused on him once more and he leaned down, kissing Harry deeply. His twin gasped into the kiss and he pushed his tongue inside his brother’s mouth, tasting every inch of it.  
  
Harry moaned lowly as the kiss turned more heated and deeper and Tom moved his hands down, trailing just over Harry’s crotch, already feeling the head of the penis started to come out. Soon his precious brother would get used to his new body.  
  
Tom smirked when Harry shivered and exhaled deeply as lust started to cloud his mind once more. Slowly he manoeuvred the green-finned siren so that he could pull Harry’s back against his chest.  
  
Kissing that pale neck in front of him he rutted against Harry’s backside, feeling the other siren underneath him mewl in response. His hands moved up and he leaned back a bit as his thumbs trailed over where Harry’s hole was.  
  
His brother twitched and Tom chuckled, knowing how sensitive it was down there. “Feel good, my dear?”  
  
Harry silently pushed his lower body up. A clear invitation to continue and Tom bit his bottom lip as he saw how wanton his brother was and the best part was. This was all his. Harry was his and he would never let anyone close to his brother ever again.  
  
They are one and soon they will be joined even more. The mere thought of burying his aching cock inside Harry made his crotch area tingle. Lips curved up as he pushed his thumb inside Harry’s tight hole.  
  
“You’re so needy.” Tom commented as he saw how Harry fucked his finger eagerly. The body underneath him lost in the haze of pleasure and he wrapped his other hand to Harry’s front.  
  
Harry let out a deep moan as he played with the scales which hid Harry’s penis, knowing that it was undoubtedly already growing hard.  
  
It didn’t take long before Tom felt the tip of Harry’s cock slowly push out in between the scales and Tom let out a growl as he felt his own erection growing.  
  
He would have him and never let him go. As he pulled his thumb out of Harry’s hole his brother let out a disappointed whine. “Shh… I will make you feel good, my dear Harry.”  
  
Tom lined up his own member and pushed in, feeling the warm wet hole encase his cock he let out a groan. Harry was shivering underneath from all the new sensations going through his body and Tom wrapped his arms tightly around his brother.  
  
He finally had him right where he wanted him. Tom started to move, thrusting in and out while slowly moving his hand over Harry’s leaking shaft. His other hand playing with his brother’s chest, feeling how soft the skin was.  
  
Moans filled the room as Tom increased his pace. He didn’t stop moving, not even when he felt Harry tremble as he violently orgasmed in his arms. Tom did let go of Harry’s member since it was far too sensitive now.  
  
“Ahh. Tom.” Harry gasped as he was still being fucked roughly. Tom’s hands shifted to Harry’s hips and held him tighter as a few thrusts later he spilled himself deep inside his brother.  
  
“I love you, my dear brother.” Tom whispered as he placed kissed against Harry’s tanned neck.  
  
His brother remained silent and Tom knew that he was still processing what had happened.  
It was a lot to take in after all…     
  
“I will leave you alone for bit. But don’t worry, I will be back later.” Tom whispered as he pulled out of Harry and his penis was once again hidden behind his scales. Harry didn’t even turn around as he swam away, but Tom knew that in time his brother would see that this was for the best. _  
_ \-------  
  
“Tom.” His mother called his name and Tom glanced up. “Have you truly not found any leads about James or Harry?” She asked him.  
  
A guilty look crossed over his face. A lie, a façade. “I am sorry, mother. I could find no leads about them. There are too many Potters living in England.”  
  
She looked sad. “Could you try to search once more?” Her voice a desperate plea.  
  
Tom smiled and swam closer to her. Hugging her, his smile turned more devilish in nature when he was certain she couldn’t see it anymore. “Of course, mother. I will be away again. Maybe longer than a year now. Would you be able to deal with it?”  
  
Lily sighed and pulled back, her red hair flowing with the water. “I think I can handle it. You promised to bring him back, Tom. You promised to bring him home.”  
  
Tom nodded and swam backwards a bit. “And bring him home I will, mother. I will search everywhere to find Harry.”  
  
Her emerald eyes turned sad. “I wish I could help, but sadly I can’t leave the water the way you can.”  
  
“Don’t worry about me, mom. I am old and wise enough.” Tom muttered.  
  
She laughed and easily agreed with him. “Take care, Tom.” She murmured as she moved closer and ruffled his hair a bit. With an irritated groan he swapped her hand away as if it had offended him.

She merely smiled at him and he told her that he would leave at the earliest chance he had. And Tom left the same evening.

\------

Harry glanced up when the door to his cell opened up. Tom smiled at him and locked the door, even though it was unnecessary. Harry moved back as far as possible, glaring at his twin brother with hatred in his eyes.  
  
“Don’t be like that, Harry.” Tom whispered. That damning smile still on his face that only made Harry feel even more uneasy. “After all, I will be staying with you now.”  
  
Harry stiffened and his eyes widened as he stared at Tom, who swam closer to him. Angry he swept his tail, but Tom had clearly anticipated it as he captured it in his hands. A growl left him as he furiously moved his tail, trying to get Tom’s hands off it.  
  
Tom chuckled and pulled him closer, the hands on his tail never losing their grip. Harry gasped as Tom’s body covered his atop of the broken down bed. Tom’s hands latched onto his hips as the long blue tail wrapped around Harry’s.  
  
The movement creating some friction on both their crotches and Harry stopped moving altogether as he felt the tell-tale signs of arousal coursing through him.  
  
Tom laughed and leaned down. “Don’t stop now. I know it felt good.”  
  
Harry glared at him. “Fuck off.”  
  
Dark blue eyes turned cold and the round irises turned into slits. “Such crude language those humans taught you. But no worries I will purify every part of you.”  
  
Harry couldn’t suppress a shiver at those words and those blue eyes which looked down hungrily at his body.  
  
Harry fully stiffened when Tom’s hands moved higher, nails trailing over his side teasingly. “We have forever, after all.” Tom whispered and those blue eyes found his.  
  
The desire and hunger in them unmissable. Tom smiled, but it didn’t look charming or nice anymore. Now instead it filled Harry with dread as the smile looked devilish.  
  
“Let go of me, you fucking bastard!” Harry screamed, but Tom openly laughed.  
  
“Never.” The blue-finned siren promised and Harry could only watch in horror as the siren’s mouth opened and soft singing filled the reef.

_And the stars are exploding in your eyes  
It won't be long until you're running  
No, it won't be long 'til you're running  
It won't be long until you're running  
It won't be long until you're running  
'Cause I'm evil  
'Cause I'm evil_

Green eyes slowly glazed over. The last thought in Harry’s mind that he was utterly fucked as the voice lured him in. Tom fondly smiled down at him and even though he tried to fight it and got better at resisting it, he was still unable to stop that blissful feeling from taking over him.  
  
Tom’s eyes shone bright as they turned into slits and when the siren opened his mouth Harry could see fanged teeth in Tom’s mouth, used to rip their prey apart. Sirens were demons with the face of an angel and that made him half-demon as well. Just like the monster on top of him.

Tom smirked when Harry’s eyes changed. Placing his hand against his brother’s cheek he watched with glee as those round pupils turned slit-like. The eyes of a true siren. A sign that Harry was slowly becoming used to living down here. A clear sign that his beautiful brother was slowly leaving his human live behind.  
  
Soon Harry would be just like him and Tom couldn’t wait for that moment. That beautiful moment when they could lure foolish humans to their demise and tear them apart. “Good. Give yourself to me, Harry. I will teach you everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in between are from a song called 'Siren Song' by Bat for Lashes. Somehow it fitted quite while, even though I did change the lyrics a tiny bit.


	16. Hidden persona of the professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts under the disguise of Tom Riddle, but Harry James Potter can somehow see through the glamour and see him in his serpentine form. The young student is not disgusted, but instead intrigued. The two have a rather intense relationship and more interesting sex life for as long as Harry is at Hogwarts  
> Requested by anon on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one which I had nearly finished and has been sitting in my folder for way too long.  
> Requested by anon on tumblr. Hope you enjoy and please mind the warnings :).
> 
> **Warnings: Harrymort, underage, Teacher/student, bondage, D/S undertones, consensual, toys, sounding**

### The hidden Persona of the professor:

  
Most would run away upon seeing his true form. In the end they all feared his mere appearance. Back then he didn’t really think about the downsides of it until he went back to Hogwarts and applied once more for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job.  
  
Only to find out that Albus Dumbledore was now the headmaster and Dippet had long since resigned. Voldemort expected his previous professor to turn him down. Instead he made a deal with him…  
  
The deal was that he should never reveal his true form if he wished to teach. The old fool would let him teach Defence Dark Arts if only he complied to use his real name and make sure that his appearance was under a very strong glamour. And like expected Albus Dumbledore kept his eyes on him as well, making sure that he wouldn’t step out of line in any way.  
  
But as Voldemort had always craved teaching he simply accepted the terms. Back then he had been too young and years later Albus Dumbledore would have almost denied him because his appearance was more than enough proof that he ‘ _lost his way’_.  
  
It was truly ironic. The old fool had simply no idea of the magic he had learned through the years. Of the rituals he had done or the murders he had committed. The blood that stained his hands, but Voldemort accepted the deal. To be back home was something he had wanted for years and Hogwarts would forever be his true and only home.  
  
He was disgusted by the fact that he would once again known as Tom Riddle, named after his foolish muggle father. But he silenced that part, because there were young students to teach, to mould, to change and to show them that the world was more than only light magic.  
  
Surprisingly Albus didn’t interfere with his teachings as long as he didn’t cross a certain line. Voldemort believed that line was either endangering the students or simply straight out torturing or murdering them. So it was relatively easy not to cross that line.  
  
Though some students throughout the years really got on his nerves… The Marauders were a great example, especially James Potter and Sirius Black. Though it didn’t take long before the two students realised that they shouldn’t mess with him or push him to his limits.  
  
Throughout the years Voldemort spend teaching all those children, he realised a reoccurring theme. Just like how it was back then, he was soon their favourite and most desired professor. Albus must have noticed this as well, but the headmaster said nothing.  
  
In the end, Voldemort never flirted back or acknowledged all those lovesick stares. If they only knew what was hidden beneath that glamour… They would be repulsed by it. But they were too young, too inexperienced to see it. To be blinded by his charms and looks, just like back in his school days.  
  
It was almost funny. Well, until that day came around.  
  
Green bespectacled eyes would look at him, staring at him in an unnerving way. As if somehow the young boy was trying to look straight through him. To see what was hidden underneath and Voldemort had a feeling that the young boy could see through the glamour somehow...  
  
From the first year that Harry James Potter enrolled at Hogwarts, there was something in the Gryffindor’s gaze. A knowledge that others didn’t possess.  
  
Harry Potter wasn’t fooled and it filled Voldemort with something that he believed he had lost through the years. A fire inside him that had slowly been dulled and had almost been douched.  
  
That fire was lit again somehow. Voldemort watched how the young boy grew up and how Harry’s lips curved upwards the tiniest bit when their eyes met. Admittedly the boy was arrogant and didn’t quite hide it, just like his father...  
  
Though the boy had every reason to be.  
  
The boy’s grades were just like his and a few years forward Harry Potter became Head Boy, together with that Know-It-All Granger. It was that year that changed everything as the boy finally made his move.  
  
For the first time, Voldemort was completely caught by surprise. Though he would never admit this to his now younger lover. But he could still remember that night on patrol when their paths crossed and Harry had grinned at him.  
  
The words had lingered deep inside his mind, even now. “Good evening, professor Riddle. I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but I have long seen what is hidden underneath that glamour and what I see is…”  
  
Voldemort had expected the young teenager to say ‘ _monster’_ or ‘ _demon’_. Anything but human. Instead the young male said something else entirely. “Intriguing.”  
  
It was after that moment that Voldemort took the younger male under his wing and taught him even more. Darker magic that he didn’t teach in class and the boy willingly learned it all. If James Potter knew how his own son had become tainted and a dark wizard, he would surely have a heart attack.     
  
All the more reason why Voldemort enjoyed what he did. The fire that had been slowly dulling flared back to life completely, especially when he knew what he was doing was wrong. A relationship between a student and teacher was prohibited and both of them were aware of it.  
  
That was part of the fun for Harry. Voldemort knew it and indulged the boy, impressed by how powerful the child was even at this young age. He saw potential and he wanted it to be completely his.    
  
But as time passes, reality settles in and it was now in Harry’s last year, the boy was 17 now, that he knew he would miss this kid.  
  
Red eyes watched with desire at the writing body on his bed. Voldemort let his eyes roam over the tanned sweaty skin, seeing how Harry’s mouth opened and closed with heavy breaths slipping past those sinful lips. Lips that have been wrapped around his cock many times before, yet he never grew tired of them.  
  
Raising his hand, knowing that Harry couldn’t see it because the boy was blindfolded, he stopped just above Harry’s heaving chest and slowly moved it down. Upon his touch Harry’s back arched and a desperate plea left his lips.  
  
The dildo in the boy’s ass shifted deeper and the sound of the vibrating cockring sounded almost silent with the moans and gasps that left his boy.  
  
“Please, Voldemort. Oh god, please, my Lord.” Harry begged, his head thrashing to the side as the dildo slowed down and stopped moving altogether. Every time Harry neared an orgasm the much needed stimulations would stop, keeping him just on the edge, but never tipping him over it.  
  
Voldemort’s lipless mouth curved upwards, but he remained silent. Even if he did speak Harry would be unable to hear him. All the boy’s senses were cut off. Harry James Potter was entirely at his mercy. Blind, deaf and tied down.  
  
The boy had accepted all of him and those green eyes even lit up every time the glamour on his body was dropped. His serpentine look aroused the younger male. Harry often said that those red eyes of him were blazing fires that could completely and utterly engulf him.  
  
Devour him and honestly Voldemort wanted nothing more than just do that.  
  
His forked tongue was another trait that Harry liked a lot; especially on the rare occasions that he actually gave Harry a blowjob.  
  
Voldemort never believed that anyone could look upon his true form and desire him. His Tom Riddle persona was so different, yet Harry who had noticed from a young age the glamour he wore and one day even managed to see through it, had desired him even more.  
  
Voldemort’s hand stopped on Harry’s abdomen, ignoring the boy’s pleas for more. Ignoring the leaking cock just below his hand.  
  
The sight in front of him was one he never wanted to forget. In a few months Harry would graduate and this would all be nothing more than a memory. The boy would leave Hogwarts and they would maybe never see or speak each other again.  
  
Voldemort had the urge to just leave the boy here. Tied down inside his bedroom, where he belonged. Authorities would search everywhere for the boy however. James Potter being the head auror would make sure that Harry was found, no matter what.  
  
Moving closer, Voldemort removed the spell which made Harry deaf and whispered into the boy’s ear. “Would you like it if I kept you here, purely for my entertainment? That I will never let you leave this room ever again.”  
  
A breathy moan was his first reply, but soon Harry started screaming ‘ _yes_ ’ and the word kept being repeated over and over again. Red eyes closed as he moved his hand lower and finally touched Harry’s leaking member.  
  
His fingers rubbed over it, making the boy writhe and tremble in his grasp. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Voldemort whispered as he turned his head and licked Harry’s cheek, tasting the salty sweat that had formed on the boy’s skin.  
  
“Oh god, yes.” Harry gasped and Voldemort chuckled lowly when Harry turned his head to face him. Even blinded the boy moved closer. Voldemort tightened his grip around the leaking cock. “Fuck!” Harry moaned as the boy’s hips bucked upwards.  
  
Pulling back, Voldemort watched how Harry tried to calm his body down. The boy’s muscles were trembling and his hands pulled uselessly at the restraints tied against the headboard.  
  
“I have something new and I think you might like it.” Voldemort commented, seeing how Harry faced his direction, purely on the sound of his voice.    
  
“What is it?” Harry panted and Voldemort smirked, waving his hand he removed the blindfold and green eyes blinked, getting used to the light inside the bedroom. Voldemort summoned the boy’s glasses and put them on his nose so he could see.  
  
“A sounding rod.” Voldemort replied, seeing Harry frown, clearly not exactly knowing what he means.  
  
The sound of a drawer opening made Harry look away from him and Voldemort summoned both the rod and the lube in his hands. Green lust filled eyes followed his every movement and with a grin he cleaned the small thin metal rod which had a slightly curved tip at one end.  
  
“What is that?” Harry asked once more and Voldemort hummed as he windlessly and wordlessly opened the lube bottle, but focused upon Harry’s leaking member.  
  
Slowly he moved the rod from Harry’s balls, earning him a soft hiss and the boy complaining that it was cold, up the shaft to the tip and he stopped when the rod touched the leaking slit.  
  
“A sounding rod,” Voldemort whispered as he looks up, seeing Harry’s eyes wide in slight confusion and disbelief. Good, the boy already had an inkling to what was going to happen. “is this. A small metal rod and bluntly put it is used to fuck your urethral.”   
  
“That is going inside of my penis!?” Harry screamed out and Voldemort believed he never heard the other scream so high-pitched before. And considering the sounds Harry could make that was saying something.  
  
Voldemort couldn’t help it as he started laughing, making Harry scowl at him. “You’re kidding, right.” Harry muttered and Voldemort shook his head with a grin. Harry’s mouth opened and closed as those green eyes looked down again. “That isn’t going to fit…”  
  
Voldemort chuckled. “I remember you saying that about something else in the beginning as well, Harry.”  
  
Harry tuned bright red at his words. “A fist up my ass or something going inside my piss-slit are two very different things, Voldemort.”  
  
Even though the boy complained. Harry hadn’t yet completely denied this and Voldemort merely hummed. “Do you want to try it, Harry?” He inquired in a soft voice, already knowing the answer before Harry.  
  
 A Gryffindor would never back down, not even from something like this. And if Voldemort learned one thing about Harry, it was that the boy was always eager to try something new.  
  
Harry exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. The boy nodded, but it wasn’t enough. “Verbal consent, Harry.” Voldemort reminded him and Harry opened his eyes, meeting his.  
  
“Yes, my Lord,” Harry replied in a steady voice. “I would like to try it.”   
  
Voldemort grinned and leaned down, his hand carding in the unruly black locks and pulled at it, before claiming the boy’s lips in a passionate and needy kiss. Harry kissed back just as desperately and when he pulled back he smiled down at Harry. “Good boy.” He praised him and Harry’s lips curved a tiny bit upwards at the praise.  
  
Voldemort moved and sat down in between Harry’s legs. Moving his finger, the dildo started to steadily move in and out of Harry’s hole again, making the young wizard close his eyes with a soft moan.  
  
Touching his finger to the cock ring around Harry’s member, he made it disappear as he slicked up his hand with the lube and coated Harry’s member with it. Harry’s back arched beautifully as he gave him a handjob. It was obvious that the younger’s body was still high on all those near orgasms and he stopped.  
  
It wouldn’t do to let him come early and tire the boy out now. Though the thought was enthralling. Maybe for another day.  
  
Voldemort lubed up the rod, seeing Harry watch his every move. Though he was certain that the boy was going to like this anyway. Grabbing Harry’s cock in one hand and the rod in another he spoke. “Breathe in.” He advised Harry as he placed the rod against the small slit.  
  
Harry did as told and Voldemort slowly lowered it inside, seeing the curved tip slip in quite easily. The younger’s body stiffened and Voldemort glanced up, stopping his movement.  
  
Wide green eyes watched, pupils dilated and Voldemort felt Harry’s cock twitch in his hand. He smirked at feeling that and slowly pushed it a bit deeper inside. Harry’s mouth opened and a soft gasp could be heard.  
  
“Feels good?” Voldemort asked him.  
  
“It feels strange.” Harry replied as Voldemort moved it deeper inside as Harry let out a small cry as the rod was pulled almost all the way out and thrusted back inside.  
  
“Strange in a good way?” Voldemort inquired and Harry nodded with half-lidded eyes and mouth half-open. “Good.” He commented with a grin.  
  
Harry never quite disliked pain during sex and luckily Voldemort liked giving him pain, occasionally at least. It was a perfect match.  
  
Voldemort focused upon lowering the sound rod once more, but this time a bit faster and a loud scream-like moan echoed through his bedroom all of a sudden. Glancing up he noticed how Harry’s body was quivering, eyes rolled into the back of his head and mouth open.  
  
Voldemort stopped all movement, including the dildo which had still been pumping in and out of Harry’s hole. He waited, seeing how Harry blinked and breathed in and out deeply, trying to gather himself.  
  
As those green eyes met his Voldemort smirked at the completely wanton look on Harry’s face. Harry snorted, still slightly out of breath. “That… that was the most intense orgasm I ever had.”  
  
“Hm, I probably hit your prostate.” Voldemort said as he moved the rod slightly and Harry let out a small whine as his body stiffened in response.  
  
“Oh god…” Harry muttered as he slowly relaxed his body again. “More.”  
  
Voldemort chuckled, never one to deny Harry like this, unless of course he was merely playing with the boy and keeping him on edge for several hours before finally giving him that climax that he so desperately craves.  
  
Waving his hand, the dildo slipped out of Harry’s ass and coating up his own member, he lined it up against Harry’s anus. Harry shifted, already trying to impale himself on his member and Voldemort grasped his hips, to keep him from moving.  
  
Voldemort cast a spell on the sound, making it move on his own and Harry’s back arched as the boy moaned when the rod started to move again. “How about something more even?” Voldemort asked as he thrusted his hips forward, immediately feeling Harry’s insides clench around his cock.  
  
Voldemort stopped moving when he was fully sheathed inside and he saw that Harry was listening to him.  “I have heard that stimulated the prostate through a sound is rather intense. Some sounds are even capable of shooting electricity to it.”  
  
Green eyes widened and Voldemort slowly pulled his member out and thrusted back in one swift movement, seeing Harry’s mouth fall open with a cry as the rod was still fucking his slit as well. “This one is sadly not capable of it,” Voldemort whispered as he leaned down and he saw Harry’s breath hitched as he fucked him slowly. “But we are wizards, are we not?” He asked him as his forked tongue slipped out and moved over Harry’s neck.  
  
The boy underneath him shivered as Voldemort sat back up and briefly touched the sound, willing his magic into it. Harry’s body jerked as the rod moved while now also produced slight shocks.  
  
Voldemort bit his bottom lip when he felt Harry’s walls clench around his cock. He had never seen his boy so undone before. Harry couldn’t control his muscles at all and kept quivering. His mouth only left cries, pleas, moans, screams and everything in between those, filled with pleasure.  
  
Grabbing Harry’s hips Voldemort fucked him hard and rough, only increasing the loud sounds Harry made. Green eyes closed and Voldemort could see and feel that Harry was getting close again after his orgasm just now.    
  
Voldemort felt how Harry’s legs wrapped around him tighter, trying to pull him even deeper. It seemed he wasn’t the only one affected, knowing that this might be one of their last times together like this.  
  
Voldemort bit down hard on Harry’s neck, leaving a mark as his teeth broke through the skin. Harry let out a loud scream underneath him and he could feel Harry’s insides clenching down on him as the boy came hard.  
  
Voldemort pulled back a bit as he kept thrusting inside Harry’s shaking body. The rod stopped moving slowly and he pulled out of the boy’s prick, seeing how the pearly white cum coated the metal and slowly dripped out of the open slit.  
  
Green dilated eyes watched him and Voldemort smirked as he thrusted his cock balls deep into Harry’s hole. The boy let out a beautiful moan as his legs trembled around his waist. “Fuck…” Harry gasped.  
  
Voldemort hummed as he leaned down and languidly kissed Harry, who returned the kiss eagerly. His hands slowly roamed over Harry’s hips as he pulled back, his cock slipping out of that tight little hole that was completely his.  
  
Voldemort then climbed over the boy and sat down on his chest, his hand gently guiding Harry’s lips to his aching member. Harry smiled as he wrapped his lips around it.  
  
Voldemort’s eyes closed as the boy slowly took half of his cock in his mouth. His fingers tightened as he pushed the boy further, uncaring as Harry gagged a bit.  
  
“It is so tempting to keep you here.” Voldemort said breathlessly as he looked down, seeing green teary eyes look up at him. The boy seemed smug and that just couldn’t be so he leaned forward and forced his cock even deeper inside the boy’s mouth.  
  
Harry’s hands uselessly pulled at his restraints and his throat clenched around Voldemort’s cock deliciously. Pulling out Harry gasped and spit covered the boy’s mouth and chin. Not giving him the time to recover Voldemort thrusted back inside, hissing as he felt Harry’s teeth scrape over his sensitive skin.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and relaxed his body. A perfect fucktoy and submissive. Voldemort gently carded his hand through Harry’s unruly hair as he felt his orgasm approaching.  
  
Voldemort had never a lover like Harry before. Most of his previous lovers couldn’t handle his more sadistic side, but Harry welcomed it. The boy nearly begged for it.  
  
Voldemort increased his pace as he fucked the boy’s mouth. Harry’s eyes fluttered open and close and even now they were full with desire and seeing his cock moving in and out of that open, welcoming mouth only heightened his pleasure.  
  
“You are so perfect.” Voldemort groaned as he felt Harry swallow around his member. “Swallow it all.” He ordered as he reached his climax and pushed his cock as deep as possible, holding Harry’s head still.

Harry struggled to swallow it all, his hands pulling at the restraints and Voldemort slowly pulled back, giving his boy the opportunity to breathe through his mouth again.  
  
Harry closed his eyes with a satisfied smile. “That… was awesome.” His boy said through his heavy breathing and Voldemort chuckled as he removed the ropes tying Harry down to his bed reluctantly.  
  
Harry hummed as he slowly sat up and placed a kiss against his neck. “I have a surprise for you as well, my Lord. I have no doubt you will like it.”  
  
Voldemort was intrigued and he carded his hand through the black hair and pulled Harry’s head away from him so that he could look into those emerald eyes. Harry was grinning at him, looking very pleased and he wondered what the young wizard had for him. “What is it you have for?”  
  
“Me, of course.” Harry said and Voldemort scowled. He already owned the boy in his opinion, but Harry quickly continued. “I asked my father and headmaster Dumbledore if I could stay in Hogwarts. But since no teachers are retiring any time soon, I asked if I could become a Defence Against the Dark Arts assistant and help you.”   
  
Voldemort stared at Harry wondering if he was dreaming somehow, but it felt all too real. “Dumbledore agreed?” He asked, already feeling his anger rising.  
  
“Yes, he did. So I can stay here. I will probably get a room near yours as well.” Harry smiled.  
  
When he remained silent Harry pulled back and the boy looked a bit unsure now. “It is alright, isn’t it? I mean… I thought you wanted me to stay?”  
  
Yes. He wanted Harry Potter to stay, but to suddenly hear that the boy had been accepted as an assistant of him without him knowing. “Albus never mentioned it…” Voldemort said darkly, narrowing his eyes at the boy.  
  
“I asked him to keep it a secret, because I wanted to tell you.” Harry said, not quite realising what he had done.  
  
Voldemort’s lips curved upwards in a devious smile. “I want you, you are not wrong about that. But going behind my back like this…” He said in a soft hiss-like voice and he could see Harry gulping as he realised he was in for a very long night.  
  
“Some punishment is in order, do you think not, my dear Harry?” Voldemort asked him and without any more words Harry moved his hands together and ducked his head, but not before Voldemort had seen a smile on the boy’s face.  
  
Harry didn’t question him about why he was angry, but without a doubt the boy had seen it. Maybe later on Voldemort would explain to him how he had applied at the same age and had been denied. Even though there was a big difference between a professor or an assistant.  
  
“Hands and knees. Place your hands on the headboard. I think 20 hits with the whip will do.” Voldemort said, already feeling his arousal grow again when Harry did what was told immediately.  
  
“Yes, my Lord.” Harry said and honestly Voldemort would never tire of these words. He would never tire of Harry James Potter.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Every story might happen in another universe, others will be magical and some will not be. I am open for any suggestions and please don’t shy away from sending any kinks you want to read :). Either through my Tumblr, mail and or in the comments. I will see what I can do with it then :)


End file.
